Ein gelungenes Experiment
by Chrissi Chaos
Summary: Snape testet einen neuen Zaubertrank an einer Versuchsperson, mit ungeahnten Nebenwirkungen.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Die Rechte an allen bekannten Personen, Orten, Zaubersprüchen usw. gehören natürlich J.K. Rowling. Der Rest ist von mir - ich schreibe nur zum Vergnügen, und ziehe keinerlei finanziellen Vorteil hieraus._

--- _Dieses ist eine kleine Story über eine Sache, die mir schon ganz lange im Kopf herum geistert – wer „Verteidigung gegen Zaubertränke" gelesen hat, hat vielleicht eine leise Ahnung, wovon ich rede! g_ _Mein Dank geht hier an Nemea, deren Mut, sich an ein ungewöhnliches Pairing heranzuwagen ich bewundere, und an Cissylein, die mich angefeuert hat, diese Idee, die schon seit einiger Zeit auf Eis lag, aufzutauen! _;) _Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

---

**Ein gelungenes Experiment**

**Kapitel 1**

Die schwarzen Knopfaugen der Ratte weiteten sich ängstlich, als sie die große Hand mit der Pipette auf sich zukommen sah. Doch so viel sie auch zappelte – es half nichts. Die grünlich schimmernde Flüssigkeit, die ihr Tropfen für Tropfen in das gewaltsam geöffnete Maul geträufelt wurde, rann unaufhaltsam die kleine Kehle hinunter, bis schließlich der Schluckreflex einsetzte.

Bitter! Scheußlich! Ganz und gar anders, als die halb verwesten Köstlichkeiten, die Ratten sonst zu sich zu nehmen pflegten.

Die Ratte schüttelte sich ausgiebig, als sie endlich in den Käfig zurückgesetzt wurde. Wie gern hätte sie die langen kräftigen Finger gebissen, aber der schwarzgekleidete Mann, zu dem diese Hand gehörte, war scheinbar sehr geschickt im Umgang mit Nagetieren und stets auf der Hut, vor den spitzen Zähnen seiner Gefangenen. Außerdem war sie nicht mehr die Jüngste und längst nicht mehr so wendig und schnell wie früher.

Also beschränkte sich die Ratte gezwungenermaßen darauf, den Mann wütend und bedrohlich anzustarren – und die Frau, die neben ihm stand gleich mit – sicherheitshalber!

„Es scheint ihr gut zu gehen!", sagte die Frau.

Die hatte leicht reden! Sie hatte ja nicht dieses eklige Gebräu schlucken müssen.

„Abwarten!", sagte der Mann. „Den letzten beiden ging es am Anfang auch gut, kurz bevor sie tot umfielen."

WAS? Das klang nicht gut! Gar nicht gut!

Und sie fühlte sich auch schon so seltsam – als würde ein heimtückisches Gift durch ihre Venen kriechen und ihren Körper in Brand setzten, ohne dass sie jedoch wirkliche Schmerzen empfand. Langsam machte sich Panik in ihr breit.

Die Ratte drehte sich hektisch ein paar mal im Kreis, um auszuprobieren, ob noch alles an ihr funktionierte. Einwandfrei! Sogar das Zwicken im rechten Hinterbein, dass sie seit geraumer Zeit plagte – genauer gesagt, seit diese vermaledeite Katze sie beinahe erwischt hatte – war verschwunden. Bei näherer Betrachtung waren auch die ziehenden Schmerzen im linken Hüftgelenk verschwunden und es kam ihr außerdem so vor, als ob sie schärfer sehen konnte. Sie fühlte sich fast so fit wie früher, als die Katzen dieser Welt nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance gehabt hatten, sie zu erwischen. Genial!

Und da war noch etwas – sie fühlte sich irgendwie anders, so... ja... so... RATTIG! Wenn doch nur irgendwo ein rattenscharfes Rattenmännchen greifbar gewesen wäre! Zur Not hätte sie sogar mit dieser Hand... Nein! Lieber doch nicht. Sie drehte sich nochmals im Kreis auf der Suche nach einem probaten Ersatz und stürzte sich schließlich auf einen halb abgenagten Apfel, der in der Ecke des Käfigs lag, und begann, sich in unsittlicher Weise daran zu reiben.

„Es geht ihr eindeutig gut!", sagte Minerva McGonagall amüsiert.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher!", sagte Severus Snape trocken. „In der Regel treiben es Ratten nicht mit Äpfeln. Sie könnte an geistiger Verwirrung leiden."

„Sie sind ein alter Pessimist!", sagte McGonagall missbilligend.

„Wir müssen abwarten!", sagte Snape ungehalten. „Es sind noch einige weitere Versuchsreihen nötig."

„Wir haben keine Zeit mehr Severus!", sagte McGonagall eindringlich. „Albus Zustand verschlechtert sich von Tag zu Tag. Wenn wir den rasanten Zerfall seiner Zellen nicht aufhalten und wenigsten teilweise ins Gegenteil umkehren zu können, wir er sterben."

„Noch ist nur der Arm davon betroffen", sagte Snape stur. „Man kann auch mit nur einem Arm leben!"

„Sie wissen genau, dass er das niemals zulassen würde", sagte McGonagall. „Außerdem wissen wir nicht, wie die Auswirkungen des Fluchs sich verändern würden, wenn er sich wirklich zu einer Amputation entschließen würde – das Risiko ist viel zu hoch! Die einzige Hoffnung die er hat ist dieser Heiltrank."

„Die Chance, das dieser Trank ihn umbringt ist fast genauso hoch", schnaubte Snape. „ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass sein Organismus schon viel zu geschwächt ist, um die möglichen Nebenwirkungen zu verkraften und Poppy hat ihnen das doch auch bestätigt. Warum sind Sie so stur, Minerva?"

„Ich bin nicht stur!", sagte McGonagall kühl. „Ich habe mir Ihre und Poppys Einwände durchaus durch den Kopf gehen lassen, und ich habe die einzig richtige Lösung für dieses Problem bereits gefunden."

„Ach! Haben Sie?", sagte Snape sarkastisch und zog seinen Augenbrauen in schwindelerregende Höhen.

„Wir werden den Trank an einer geeigneten Person testen, dann werden wir mehr über die Nebenwirkungen erfahren, und können abschätzen, ob sie für Albus zumutbar sind", sagte McGonagall.

„WIR?", sagte Snape indigniert. „Ich war bisher der Meinung, ICH würde dieses Forschungsprojekt leiten."

„Das tun Sie, Severus! Aber ich bin Ihre Vorgesetzte, während Albus ausfällt", sagte McGonagall beinahe sanft, „und daher werde ich bei dieser Entscheidung das letzte Wort haben. Wir wissen doch beide, dass Ihnen der entscheidende Durchbruch bereits gelungen ist", fügte sie hinzu, „jetzt läuft es doch nur noch daraus hinauf ein paar kleine Feinabstimmungen vorzunehmen."

Snape kniff die Augen zusammen und schnaubte feindselig. Er konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn McGonagall ihren Vorgesetztenstatus betonte.

„Und wem haben sie die Ehre zugedacht, UNS als Versuchskaninchen zu dienen?", fragte er gereizt.

„Mir selbst!", sagte McGonagall knapp.

„Wie bitte?" Snape sah sie entgeistert an. „Das ist doch wohl nicht Ihr Ernst?"

„Würde ich es wagen, mit ihnen Scherze zu treiben?", fragte McGonagall süffisant.

„Das ist viel zu gefährlich", sagte Snape. „Wie zum Teufel kommen sie auf die Idee, dass Sie dafür geeignet wären und vor allem, wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich dem zustimmen könnte?"

„Ganz einfach, Severus", seufzte McGonagall ungeduldig. „Ich bin alt und habe diverse Wehwehchen, bin aber trotzdem robust genug, eventuelle Nebenwirkungen aushalten zu können – kurz gesagt – ich bin eine perfekte Versuchsperson. Wenn sie den Trank an einer jüngeren Person testen, wie wollen Sie dann feststellen, ob der Vorgang der Zellregeneration wirklich so extrem angekurbelt und beschleunigt wird, wie es für eine Heilung von Albus notwendig sein wird. Bei meinen Falten werden sie eine solche Veränderung sofort mit bloßem Auge feststellen können."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause und sah ihm mit strengem Blick in die Augen.

„Und zu der Frage, wie ich darauf komme, dass Sie dem zustimmen...", fuhr sie herablassend fort, „...muss ich wirklich NOCHMALS darauf hinweisen, wer diese Schule momentan leitet?"

„Und wer soll bitte die Schule leiten, wenn Sie dabei drauf gehen?", fragte Snape pampig.

„Sie natürlich, Severus! Oh mein Gott – was sag' ich da...? Jetzt werden sie mich sicher vergiften!", sagte McGonagall sarkastisch.

„Das klingt in der Tat verlockend!", sagte Snape säuerlich.

„Nun? Stimmen sie zu?", fragte McGonagall spitz. Der Zusatz: ‚..._oder muss ich es tatsächlich ANORDNEN_?' stand ihr dabei deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Meinetwegen!", knurrte Snape. „Aber ich bestehe darauf, die Ratte noch vierundzwanzig Stunden lang zu beobachten."

„Zeit ist kostbar, Severus, und Albus hat nicht mehr all zu viel davon!", sagte McGonagall ernst. „Wenn die Ratte heute Abend noch lebt, werden wir den Versuch durchführen."

Sie warf einen Blick in den Käfig, wo sich die Ratte immer noch munter mit den Resten des Apfels vergnügte, von dem sie allerdings mittlerweile einen weiteren Teil aufgefressen hatte.

„Ich werde um acht da sein", sagte McGonagall, „und halten sie besser ein paar Äpfel bereit", fügte sie mit einem amüsierten Lächeln hinzu.

„Sehr witzig, Frau Kollegin!", knurrte Snape ungehalten, dem das baldige abendliche Arrangement sichtlich gegen den Strich ging.

---

Pünktlich um acht ertönte ein leises Klopfen an Snapes Wohnungstüre.

Die Ratte hatte ihm natürlich nicht den Gefallen getan, über den Jordan zu gehen – einerseits war er sehr erleichtert darüber, weil es seine Forschung, und damit Albus Genesungschancen ein gewaltiges Stück voran brachte, andererseits graute es ihm davor, den Trank nun bereits in diesem Stadium an einem Menschen ausprobieren zu müssen.

Es war ihm also nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als McGonagall beim Abendessen von dem zufriedenstellenden Zustand der Ratte zu berichten, die sich zwar nicht mehr so aufgedreht und verrückt gebärdete, wie am Nachmittag, aber immer noch topfit und bei allerbester Gesundheit zu sein schien.

Mit mürrischem Gesicht ging Snape zur Türe und öffnete diese, um verwirrt festzustellen, das niemand draußen stand.

Ein leises, aber vorwurfsvolles ‚Miau' ließ ihn den Blick senken.

Vor der Türschwelle saß eine getigerte Katze - die Vorderpfoten in exakt gerader Linie nebeneinander aufgestellt und den Schwanz ordentlich darum geringelt – und starrte ihn aus gelben Katzenaugen hochnäsig an.

Snape hielt die Türe weit auf und verdrehte die Augen mit einem äußerst gereizten Blick zur Zimmerdecke, während eine seiner Fußspitzen ungeduldig auf und ab wippte.

Als er wieder nach unten sah, saß die Katze immer noch am selben Fleck, und ihr kleines pelziges Gesicht, trug doch tatsächlich einen verächtlichen Ausdruck.

Snape seufzte verdrießlich.

„Treten Sie doch bitte ein, meine Teuerste!", sagte er ölig und machte eine lächerlich übertriebene, einladende Geste.

Endlich geruhte die Katze sich zu erheben und stolzierte mit hoch erhobenem Schwanz an ihm vorbei in den Raum hinein.

Als Snape die Türe geschlossen hatte, und sich wieder zu seiner Besucherin umdrehte, stand anstatt der Katze McGonagall vor ihm, die ihn aber nicht weniger von oben herab musterte, als gerade eben noch der arrogante Minitiger.

„Wozu war denn diese Show gut?", fragte Snape genervt.

„Ich will nicht, dass mein guter Ruf leidet!", sagte McGonagall ungerührt. „Was sollen die Leute denken, wenn sie mich am Abend in Ihren Privaträumen verschwinden sehen, und ich dann stundenlang nicht mehr herauskomme?"

Snape sah sie verärgert an, bevor er sich wegdrehte, um zu seinem Schreibtisch zu gehen, wo er die nötigen Utensilien für das Experiment vorbereitet hatte. Darum bekam er auch von dem kleinen boshaften Lächeln nichts mit, das McGonagalls Zügen kurzfristig einen Besuch abstattete.

McGonagall warf einen Blick auf die Ratte, deren Käfig Snape aus dem Labor hierher geschafft hatte, wohl um sie rund um die Uhr beobachten zu können.

Die Ratte sprang angriffslustig nach vorne, als McGonagall sich näherte, und versuchte die Schnauze durch die Gitterstäbe zu zwängen, um sie zu beißen – was für ein Unterschied zu dem Zustand vor Verabreichung des Zaubertrankes, als das Tier nur lethargisch in seinem Gefängnis gesessen war.

„Ihr Trank scheint tatsächlich zu wirken!", sagte McGonagall erfreut. „Der kleinen Probandin hier geht es offensichtlich blendend."

„Das sagt noch gar nichts!", sagte Snape gereizt, ohne sich umzuwenden.

„Wäre es im Bereich des Möglichen, dass sie mir eine Sitzgelegenheit anbieten, während ich darauf warte, dass sie dann endlich soweit sind?", fragte McGonagall spitz, als er weiter auf seinem Schreibtisch herum hantierte, und sie nicht weiter beachtete.

„Setzen sie sich!", grunzte Snape ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen.

McGonagall sah sich unschlüssig um. Sie war nur wenige Male in Snapes Privaträumen gewesen, in den ganzen Jahren, und wenn, dann nicht so lange, dass sich das Hinsetzten gelohnt hätte.

Snape hatte ihr Zögern bemerkt. Er zeigte ungeduldig mit dem Finger auf einen wuchtigen Ohrensessel, der vor dem Kamin stand.

„Dorthin!", sagte er barsch.

„Herzlichen Dank!", sagte McGonagall schnippisch, und stolzierte dorthin, um sich in königlicher Haltung, mit kerzengeradem Rücken, auf dem Sessel niederzulassen.

Kurz darauf kam Snape zu ihr und hielt ihr ein Reagenzglas, gefüllt mit grünschillernder Flüssigkeit vor die Nase.

„Austrinken!", kommandierte Snape.

„Wissen Sie, was mir gerade in den Sinn kommt...?", fragte McGonagall nachdenklich.

„Was?", fragte Snape lauernd. „Haben Sie es sich anders überlegt?"

„Aber nein!", sagte McGonagall. „Ich habe mir nur gerade überlegt, ob man wohl einen Trank brauen könnte, der einen Menschen freundlicher macht – ich wüsste da nämlich eine geeignete Testperson..."

„Reden sie keinen solchen Unsinn!", fauchte Snape. „Sie sind wegen eines wissenschaftlichen Experiments hier, und nicht um blöde Witze zu reißen!"

„Und Sie sind heute mal wieder ausgesprochen charmant!", seufzte McGonagall und lächelte ihn ironisch an. „Ich freue mich wirklich über alle Maßen, die nächsten Stunden mit ihnen verbringen zu dürfen."

„Können wir nun mit dem Smalltalk aufhören und mit der Arbeit beginnen?", sagte Snape eisig.

„Aber sicher!", sagte McGonagall. „Auf ihr Wohl, Severus!"

Sie hob das Reagenzglas an und kippte den Inhalt mit einem Schluck hinunter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fortsetzung folgt...?_

_Hat es Euch gefallen? Wollt ihr wissen, wie es weitergeht?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hallihallo! Hier kommt das zweite Kapitel. Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews. Ihr habt mich sehr motiviert!_ :)

_---_

**Kapitel 2**

Das Zeug schmeckte wirklich widerlich!

McGonagall unterdrückte jedoch das Bedürfnis, sich zu schütteln, da sie Snape, der vor ihr stand und sie mit Argusaugen beobachtete, nicht die Genugtuung gönnen wollte, eine wie auch immer geartete Schwäche bei ihr zu entdecken.

Als der erste Ekel abgeebbt war sah sie ihn herausfordernd an.

„Da tut sich rein gar nichts!", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll. „Sind sie sicher, dass sie mir das Richtige gegeben haben? Sie würden es doch nicht wagen, mir ein Placebo zu verabreichen?", fügte sie misstrauisch hinzu.

Snape setzte gerade zu einer harschen Antwort an, als McGonagall plötzlich die Hände um die Stuhllehnen krampfte.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und ein verzweifeltes Keuchen entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Innerhalb von Sekunden verwandelte Snapes Zaubertrank die selbstsichere Dame - und souveräne stellvertretende Direktorin - in ein hilfloses Häufchen Elend.

„Severus!", flüsterte sie – und ihre Stimme klang, als würde sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen. „Ich habe solche Angst! Bitte helfen Sie mir!"

Snape zögerte kurz, dann trat er einen Schritt auf sie zu, um schließlich unschlüssig vor ihrem Sessel stehen zu bleiben, auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten für eine solche Situation.

Er kam jedoch nicht einmal ansatzweise dazu, eine passende Formulierung zu entwerfen, denn ehe er sich's versah war McGonagall aufgesprungen und klebte an seiner Brust.

Augenblicklich wurde der Meister der Zaubertränke steif wie ein Brett – und als er vorsichtig die Arme um die verzweifelte Frau legte, geschah das mehr automatisch als aus gutem Willen.

McGonagall schluchzte, völlig losgelöst von jeglicher Selbstbeherrschung, und klammerte sich nahezu panisch an ihm fest.

„Bitte halten Sie mich fest!", flehte sie ihn an.

Snape fand es äußerst gewöhnungsbedürftig seine alte bissige Erzfeindin und ebenbürtige Gegnerin in diversen verbalen Duellen in den Armen zu halten. Für eine solche Situation hatte er einfach keinen Plan. Was ihm obendrein zu schaffen machte, war der Umstand, dass er trotz der Befremdung Mitgefühl für sie empfand. Es berührte ihn wieder Erwarten sehr, sie so leiden zu sehen.

„Bitte!", wimmerte McGonagall.

Schicksalsergeben zog Snape sie fester an sich und begann über ihren Rücken zu streichen.

Zusätzlich murmelte er beruhigende Worte – belanglos zwar, aber eventuell geeignet, sie ein wenig zu beruhigen – so hoffte er zumindest.

Nach und nach wurden die Abstände zwischen den Schluchzern länger und Snape damit sicherer in seiner Tröstungs-Taktik. Seine Hände bewegten sich nun mit größerer Selbstverständlichkeit über ihren Rücken und er hatte das erleichternde Gefühl, die Lage annähernd im Griff zu haben.

Als McGonagall schließlich keinerlei beunruhigende Geräusche mehr von sich gab, war er nahezu in Siegerlaune.

„Vielen Dank, Severus! Das war wirklich sehr ...fürsorglich von Ihnen", murmelte McGonagall verlegen, während sie jedoch noch keine Anstalten machte, sich von ihm zu lösen.

„Was tut man nicht alles für die Forschung!", sagte Snape, und klang dabei – vermutlich aus Gewohnheit - wesentlich zynischer, als er beabsichtigt hatte.

„Sie kaltschnäuziger Bastard!", zischte McGonagall und trat ruckartig einen Schritt nach hinten, wobei sie seine Arme ungehalten wegstieß.

Snape starrte sie fasziniert an.

Die Frau, die da vor ihm stand und ihn zornig anfunkelte, war eindeutig Minerva McGonagall aber gleichzeitig doch eine völlig Andere.

Sie war deutlich verjüngt – die tiefen Falten, von denen ihr Gesicht noch vor einigen Minuten durchzogen wurde, hatten sich reduziert auf ein paar wenige Lachfältchen um die Mundwinkel und um die Augen, und einigen Furchen über der Nasenwurzel, die von ihrem charakteristisch skeptischen Blick herrühren mochten.

Das Überraschendste allerdings war – sie war schön!

Hohe Wangenknochen, fein gemeißelte Gesichtszüge, blitzende Augen - ein aristokratisches Gesicht, das durch den spöttischen Zug um den Mund umso reizvoller wirkte.

McGonagall schien seine intensive Musterung ihres Gesichts nicht gerade positiv zu bewerten.

„Was starren sie mich so an?", fragte sie angriffslustig. „Haben sie etwa beim Brauen gepfuscht, und meine Nase hat sich in einen Kaktus verwandelt oder etwas in der Art?"

Snape setzte schon zu einer entsprechenden Erwiderung an, als er sich dann doch eines Anderen besann. Statt ihr zu antworten packte er sie wortlos bei den Schultern, drehte sie um und dirigierte sie durch den Raum bis zum angrenzenden Badezimmer.

„Was soll das, Severus? Sind sie verrückt geworden?", fauchte McGonagall.

Sie verstummte, als er sie vor den Spiegel schob.

Gebannt starrte sie hinein und musterte ungläubig ihr verjüngtes Gesicht. Ganz langsam und vorsichtig hob sie die Hand und berührte die glatte Haut ihrer Wange um gleich darauf staunend die Hand zu inspizieren, die elegant und gepflegt aussah - ohne jegliche Altersflecken.

Fassungslos legte sie die Fingerspitzen auf die Lippen und sah nun wieder ihrem Spiegelbild in die Augen, die lediglich von hauchdünnen Fältchen umkränzt waren und zudem schon wieder verdächtig feucht glänzten.

„Oh mein Gott!", flüsterte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Dann wanderte ihr Blick weiter zu Snapes Spiegelbild. Er stand immer noch hinter ihr und hielt sie an den Schultern fest, als hätte er Angst, sie könne den Umstand, plötzlich wie das blühende Leben auszusehen, nicht verkraften.

Der Mann, der da stand war eindeutig Snape, so wie sie ihn kannte – nur sah sie ihn plötzlich völlig anders an als jemals zuvor.

McGonagall hatte Snape schon als elfjährigen Jungen kennen gelernt. Während der Zeit, als er in Hogwarts zur Schule ging, war er ihr keinesfalls attraktiv erschienen, und auch als er später den Dienst als Lehrer antrat, war er ihr niemals durch äußere Attribute positiv aufgefallen – eher schon durch den Umstand, dass er ihr geistig und verbal so viel entgegenzusetzen hatte, wie kaum ein anderer ihrer Kollegen, abgesehen von Albus.

Dennoch war aus dem ungeliebten Schüler von früher ein genauso ungeliebter Kollege geworden, mit dem sie zwar die inspirierendsten Streitgespräche führen konnte, der ihr aber menschlich niemals nähergekommen, und schon gar nicht als Mann aufgefallen war.

Was sie nun im Spiegel sah verwirrte sie – weil sie es vermutlich schon tausend mal gesehen hatte, aber doch zum ersten Mal wirklich bemerkte.

Da stand ein Mann dem das Leben eindeutig übel mitgespielt hatte - die Verbitterung in seinen Zügen war unverkennbar – und dennoch war da eine Tiefe in seinen beinahe schwarzen Augen, die sie nie zuvor wahrgenommen hatte, und die einen Eindruck vom verborgenen Seelenleben dieses verschlossenen Menschen vermittelte. Seine markanten Gesichtszüge waren zwar nicht als schön zu bezeichnen, aber durchaus als anziehend, wenn man die Aura von Verachtung und Unnahbarkeit ignorierte, die er unmittelbar verbreitete. Was McGonagall allerdings am meisten faszinierte an dem Bild im Spiegel, war Snapes Mund, der – im Moment ausnahmsweise nicht zu einer spöttischen Grimasse verzogen - von einer Sensibilität sprach, deren Vorhandensein sie nie bei ihm vermutet hätte.

Was zum Teufel veranlasste sie, Snape plötzlich auf diese Weise zu sehen? Was brachte sie dazu, sein Spiegelbild interessanter zu finden, als den berauschenden Anblick ihres eigenen, so wunderbar verjüngten Gesichts.

Das Gefühl, das sie kurz darauf heimsuchte, und das von ihr Besitz ergriff wie ein heißer Wirbelsturm, bis es scheinbar jede Faser ihres Körpers überflutet hatte, war so stark, dass sie sich am Rande des Waschbeckens festkrallte und die Augen schloss, um dem standzuhalten.

Begehren – heftiges, drängendes, körperliches Begehren, in einer Intensität, wie sie es seit etlichen Jahren nicht mehr verspürt hatte – es wurde mit jeder Sekunde extremer, nahm ein Ausmaß an, mit dem sie noch nie im Leben konfrontiert gewesen war. Es überrollte sie regelrecht und schob jeden anderen Gedanken gnadenlos in den Hintergrund.

Sie konnte in diesem Moment nur an eines denken: Sie wollte IHN! Jetzt sofort!

Und das stand ihr auch deutlichst ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sie die Augen wieder öffnete und in den Spiegel sah.

Snape riss die Hände von ihren Schultern als hätte er sich verbrannt und trat eilig einen Schritt zurück – doch McGonagall war schneller. Sie fuhr herum, packte ihn mit beiden Händen links und rechts am Kragen und warf ihm einen Blick zu, wie die Schlange dem sprichwörtlichen Kaninchen – hungrig, gierig und bereit, ihn umgehend zu verschlingen.

„Minerva!", keuchte Snape entsetzt.

„Severus!", raunte McGonagall rau, und der Ton ihrer Stimme schien ihn noch mehr in Panik zu versetzen.

Er versuchte halbherzig sich von ihr zu befreien, doch sie hielt ihn mit einer Kraft fest, die er ihr niemals zugetraut hätte. Als sie mit einer Hand in seine Haare griff und seinen Kopf zu sich hinunterzog, schaffte es Snape endlich, sich aus seiner Erstarrung zu lösen. Kurz bevor ihre Lippen sich berührten, packte er energisch ihre Handgelenke und schob sie von sich weg.

„NEIN!", sagte er scharf.

Sein Tonfall brachte McGonagall wenigstens so weit zur Besinnung, dass ihr Stolz wieder die Oberhand gewann.

„Nein?", sagte sie mit einer Arroganz, die ihresgleichen suchte. „Dann eben nicht, sie Narr!"

Sie wandte sich ab und stolzierte aus dem Badezimmer.

Snape folgte ihr in sicherem Abstand.

Erst als ihm dämmerte, das sie im Begriff stand, seine Wohnung zu verlassen, beeilte er sich, sie wieder einzuholen.

„Was haben sie vor, Minerva?", fragte er misstrauisch, als sie zielstrebig auf den Ausgang zusteuerte.

„Wonach sieht es den aus, Severus? Vielleicht ...Polka tanzen?", sagte McGonagall gleichgültig und streckte die Hand nach dem Türgriff aus.

Bevor sie diesen erreichen konnte, hatte Snape sie am Handgelenk gepackt.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie gehen... in diesem Zustand", knurrte Snape.

„Vielleicht wäre das für Sie aber besser, als wenn ich bleibe... in diesem Zustand", sagte McGonagall boshaft, und entzog ihm ihre Hand, was er auch widerstandslos geschehen ließ.

„Sie müssen hier bleiben, während der Trank wirkt", versuchte Snape sie noch einmal zu überzeugen. „Wie wissen nicht, welche Nebenwirkungen noch auftreten und ich muss diese Dokumentieren, damit wir einen Überblick bekommen und das Risiko für Albus besser abwägen zu können."

„Severus...", sagte McGonagall mühsam beherrscht, „ich bin plötzlich wieder jung – höchstens vierzig, so wie es aussieht – und dieser Zustand wird vermutlich nur wenige Stunden anhalten. Sie wollen doch nicht tatsächlich von mir verlangen, dass ich diese kostbare Zeit mit Ihnen in Ihrem finsteren Kellerloch verbringe, während Sie mich anstarren und auf das Auftreten etwaiger Nebenwirkungen warten?"

„Ich habe Ihnen diesen Trank schließlich nicht zu ihrem Vergnügen verabreicht!", sagte Snape barsch. „Sie nehmen an einem wissenschaftlichen Experiment teil!"

„Ich werde in ein paar Stunden wieder vorbeischauen, und Ihnen berichten, wie es mir gegangen ist", sagte McGonagall stur.

„Das ist nicht akzeptabel!", fauchte Snape. „Und außerdem gefährlich! Sie wissen doch gar nicht, was auf sie zukommt!"

„Ach was! Der Ratte geht es doch auch blendend – was soll mir da schon groß passieren?", sagte McGonagall leichthin.

„Sie sind aber keine Ratte!", bellte Snape.

„Okay! Ich verspreche, nicht lange wegzubleiben. Ich werde so bald wie möglich wieder da sein", sagte McGonagall genervt. „Und jetzt lassen sie mich endlich gehen!"

„Nein!", sagte Snape mit Nachdruck

McGonagall funkelte ihn zornig an und er kam nicht umhin, ihren Anblick zu bewundern. Einige der dunklen Haarsträhnen hatten sich aus ihrer Hochsteckfrisur gelöst und umrahmten nun in höchst anmutiger Weise ihr feingezeichnetes Gesicht. Ihre Haltung war so aufrecht und stramm wie immer, aber sie strahlte im Gegensatz zu sonst eine Energie aus, die so geballt war, dass man fast glaubte, die Luft um sie herum vibrieren zu sehen. Nun fiel ihm auch zum ersten mal auf, dass ihre Kleidung wesentlich straffer an ihrem Körper saß als vorher – ihre Brust schien das geknöpfte Oberteil ihres Kleides auf – für ihre Verhältnisse – geradezu aufsehenerregende Weise auszufüllen.

McGonagall quittierte seinen forschenden Blick mit einem süffisanten Lächeln, dass zu ihrem großen Vergnügen einen Hauch von Röte in Snapes Gesicht zauberte.

„Ich kann sie nicht gehen lassen!", sagte er, den direkten Augenkontakt meidend.

„Jetzt machen Sie sich mal nicht ins Hemd, Severus!", sagte McGonagall gereizt. „Ich bin – auch jetzt – immer noch alt genug, um selbst auf mich aufzupassen! Ich habe nicht viel Zeit – und ich muss hier raus! Verstehen Sie denn das nicht?"

„Nein! Dafür habe ich nicht das geringste Verständnis!", sagte Snape streng. „Es geht hier nicht um sie, sondern um Albus. Dass Sie von dem Zaubertrank profitieren ist eine – für Sie vielleicht angenehme - Begleiterscheinung dieses Versuchs, aber nicht Sinn und Zweck der Sache. Also werden Sie gefälligst da bleiben, und ihre Pflicht tun!"

„Das können Sie mir nicht antun!", sagte McGonagall gequält, die es offensichtlich äußerst unangenehm fand, an diese Pflicht erinnert zu werden.

„Doch – das kann ich!", knurrte Snape.

„Bitte – verlangen sie das nicht von mir!", sagte McGonagall fast flehentlich.

„Oh doch – genau das tue ich!", sagte Snape mit Nachdruck.

„Aber verstehen Sie denn nicht...?", sagte McGonagall, und es war ihr deutlich anzumerken, welche Überwindung es sie kostete, nicht einfach davon zu laufen. „Ich brauche..." Sie verstummte und senkte den Blick.

„Sie brauchen was?", sagte Snape herablassend, der es offensichtlich genoss – wenigstens im Moment – wieder die Oberhand zu haben.

„Ich brauche...", sagte McGonagall zögernd.

Snape sah sie aufmerksam und fragend an, wobei er es mühelos schaffte, dabei arrogant auszusehen.

„Ich brauche einen Mann!", sagte McGonagall mit einem rebellischen Unterton, und als ob diese deutliche Ansage allein nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre, drückte sie auch noch mit wiedergekehrter Entschossenheit die Türklinke nach unten.

Wie zum Teufel sollte er sie aufhalten, ohne Gewalt anzuwenden?

McGonagall öffnete die Türe.

„Bleiben Sie da, Minerva!", sagte Snape. „Ich BIN ein Mann!"

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Ich freue mich übrigens sehr über Reviews! °mit dem Zaunpfahl wink°_


	3. Chapter 3

_Danke für die vielen lieben Reviews! _:) _Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!_

---

**Kapitel 3**

„Ich BIN ein Mann!"

Snapes Aussage hing immer noch in der Luft, als McGonagall die Türe langsam wieder schloss. Sie brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz, ihn nach diesem Satz einfach so stehen zu lassen, auch wenn das Ganze überdeutlich nach Märtyrertum roch. Aber ganz ohne Konter würde sie sein Statement natürlich nicht stehen lassen.

„Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht – aber das ist mir bisher wirklich noch nie so richtig aufgefallen", sagte sie spöttisch. ‚_Und mir war auch nicht bewusst, dass Du SO beleidigt schauen kannst_', fügte sie in Gedanken amüsiert hinzu, als Snape die Gesichtszüge kurzfristig entgleisten.

„Das will ich doch auch hoffen, dass Ihnen so etwas nicht mehr explizit auffällt – in IHREM Alter", sagte Snape giftig.

„Papperlapapp – was wissen Sie schon vom Alter!", sagte McGonagall lässig.

Sie ging ein paar Schritte zurück in den Raum und drehte sich dann zu Snape um, der noch immer an der Tür stand.

„Worauf warten Sie? Wenn ich schon hier bleibe, anstatt um die Häuser zu ziehen, werden Sie mir auch etwas bieten müssen", sagte sie ungeduldig. „Keine Angst – ich werde Sie schon nicht vergewaltigen!", fügte sie mit einem boshaften Lächeln hinzu, als sie sah, dass er daraufhin noch blasser wurde, als er ohnehin schon war.

Sie ging zurück zu dem Sessel vor dem Kamin und ließ sich darauf nieder.

„Also – was wollen Sie nun im Namen der Wissenschaft über mich, beziehungsweise über die Nebenwirkungen dieses Tranks erfahren?", fragte sie Snape, der ihr gefolgt war.

„Wie fühlen sie sich?", fragte Snape vorsichtig.

„Oh – das war nun wirklich eine hochwissenschaftliche Fachfrage!", sagte McGonagall ironisch.

„Beschreiben sie einfach ihren momentanen körperlichen Zustand", knurrte Snape.

„Ich strotze vor Energie!", sagte McGonagall. „Ich fühle mich so lebendig, wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Trotzdem ist dieses Gefühl nicht so ausschließlich positiv, wie es sich anhört. Es ist fast zu viel des Guten. Ich bin auch schrecklich unruhig, und weiß nicht so recht, wie ich das in den Griff kriegen soll. Uns sie lassen mich hier nicht raus – ich fühle mich wie eine Gefangene", fügte sie pampig hinzu.

„Kann ich irgend etwas tun, dass Sie sich wohler fühlen?", sagte Snape zögernd. „Ein Fenster öffnen vielleicht? Oder wollen sie etwas trinken?"

„Oh ja – Sie könnten mich vögeln, dass mir die Luft wegbleibt!", sagte McGonagall vergnügt.

Snape schluckte und wechselte wiederum andeutungsweise die Farbe.

„Das ist im Moment das dringendste Bedürfnis, dass ich habe!", sagte McGonagall entschuldigend und zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich..." Snape war sichtlich bemüht, die Fassung wiederzuerlangen.

„Ich bin Ihnen doch nicht etwa zu direkt?", fragte McGonagall, Besorgnis vortäuschend.

„Doch – so könnte man es nennen!", sagte Snape indigniert.

„So! Und wie noch?", sagte McGonagall spitz. „Peinlich?"

„Etwas sehr...forsch!", sagte Snape vorsichtig, da er befürchtete, sie könne jeden Moment wieder aufspringen und das Weite suchen, wenn er sie zu sehr vor den Kopf stieß. „Ich bin so etwas von Ihnen einfach nicht gewöhnt."

„Ach – von wem bekommen sie denn sonst so eindeutige Aufforderungen zum Beischlaf?", fragte McGonagall interessiert.

„Minerva!", sagte Snape erbost.

„Ach kommen sie schon, Severus – wenn ich die nächsten Stunden hier mit ihnen verbringen soll, werden sie sich schon ein bisschen mit mir unterhalten müssen, wenn sie mir schon sonst nicht behilflich sein wollen", sagte McGonagall energisch. „Ich verspreche ihnen auch, dass das, was hier geredet wird, unter uns bleibt."

„Wieso interessieren Sie sich plötzlich für mein Privatleben?", fragte Snape abweisend.

„Nun – nachdem ich gerade erst festgestellt habe, das Sie ein richtiger Mann sind, würde mich natürlich brennend interessieren, ob sie diesen Umstand auch gebührend nützen?", sagte McGonagall lächelnd.

„Das geht Sie nichts an!", sagte Snape grob.

„Tz tz tz!", machte McGonagall spöttisch. „Sie sind tatsächlich immer noch genauso bockig, wie als Schüler!"

Snape schnaubte nur verächtlich.

„Und vermutlich immer noch genauso einsam", fuhr McGonagall fort, während sie ihn aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Was wissen Sie schon davon?", brauste Snape auf. „Sie waren doch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Ihre heiligen Gryffindors zu verhätscheln, als dass Sie mitbekommen hätten, wie es einem einzelnen Slytherin-Schüler geht – und noch dazu einem krassen Außenseiter."

„Ich habe gesehen, das Sie leiden!", sagte McGonagall knapp.

„Oh - vielen Dank!", sagte Snape sarkastisch. „So viel Anteilnahme wärmt mir im Nachhinein noch das Herz!"

„Ich weiß, das Ihnen viel Unrecht wiederfahren ist – auch hier, an dieser Schule", sagte McGonagall leise, „und da nehme ich mich nicht aus."

„Und was soll ich nun mit dieser späten Einsicht anfangen?", fragte Snape kalt.

„Ich hatte gehofft, Sie würden es als Entschuldigung ansehen und auch annehmen", sagte McGonagall ruhig.

Snape schloss für einen Moment die Augen und versuchte seine Gereiztheit unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Sie müssen sich nicht bei mir entschuldigen", sagte er schließlich und hob abwehrend die Hände, als sie ihm widersprechen wollte. „Und damit ist dieses Thema beendet!", sagte er barsch.

Es war McGonagall deutlich anzusehen, dass sie damit nicht einverstanden war, aber sie fügte sich seinem Wunsch. „Wie sie meinen!", sagte sie mit einem resignierten Schulterzucken.

„Ich hätte gerne, dass Sie mir nun die detaillierten Auswirkungen des Tranks schildern, von dem Zeitpunkt an, wo sie ihn eingenommen haben", sagte Snape rasch, bevor sie auf die Idee kam, wieder zu ihrer Ausgangsfrage zurückzukehren.

McGonagall überlegte einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete.

„Zuerst habe ich gar nichts gespürt - außer dem widerlichen Geschmack natürlich", sagte sie, während sie konzentriert die Stirn in Falten legte, „und dann hatte ich das Gefühl, dass mein Körper regelrecht überfallen wird, von der Wirkung dieses Zeugs. Ich fühlte mich völlig ausgeliefert. Das war eine sehr beängstigende Erfahrung, nah an der Panik, mit rasendem Puls, stoßweiser Atmung, kaltem Schweiß und Weinkrämpfen – wirklich mit allem, was dazu gehört. Aber wem erzähle ich das – Sie haben es ja ohnehin hautnah mitbekommen."

„War diese Angstattacke tatsächlich so extrem?", fragte Snape zweifelnd.

„Selbstverständlich!", brauste McGonagall auf. „Halten Sie mich etwa für so zimperlich, dass ich bei jeder Kleinigkeit die Fassung verliere? Es hat zum Glück nicht sehr lange gedauert, aber die Intensität war nahezu unerträglich."

Snape nickte und machte sich einige Notizen auf einem Stück Pergament, das er sich vom Schreibtisch geholt hatte, bevor er sich ihr gegenüber niederließ.

„Was schreiben sie da auf?", fragte McGonagall bissig. „Minerva ist eine Heulsuse?"

Snape grinste und schrieb weiter. „Das wäre eine gute Kurzfassung gewesen", murmelte er ohne aufzusehen.

„Sie unverschämter Bengel!", sagte McGonagall schmunzelnd.

„Nun machen sie mal halblang – im Moment sind Sie vermutlich jünger als ich", gab Snape schnaubend zurück. „Was ist Ihnen noch aufgefallen?"

„Dass Sie gut riechen!", sagte McGonagall lächelnd.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Snape konsterniert, und hob den Kopf um sie anzusehen, als wolle er sie auf ihre geistige Zurechnungsfähigkeit hin überprüfen.

„Als sie mich in den Arm genommen haben, ist mir aufgefallen, dass Sie gut riechen", sagte McGonagall unbeirrt, „was wiederum belegt, dass meine Sinne geschärft waren, denn während man heult, ist der Geruchssinn normalerweise eingeschränkt."

Snape nickte halbwegs anerkennend und notierte ihre Beobachtung.

„Was ist diesmal die Kurzfassung?", fragte McGonagall verschmitzt. „Minerva kann mich gut riechen?"

„Ich stelle einen erheblichen Zuwachs an Albernheit bei Ihnen fest", sagte Snape streng, „ist Ihnen das auch aufgefallen?"

„Nein!", sagte McGonagall unschuldig. „Eigentlich nicht! Aber jetzt – wo Sie's sagen..."

Sie kicherte amüsiert, was ihr einen weiteren scheelen Blick von ihrem Gegenüber einbrachte.

„Geschärfte Sinne also – nur den Geruchssinn betreffend, oder auch andere Bereiche?", kehrte Snape zu der Befragung zurück.

„Ich sehe auch besser...", sagte McGonagall zögernd. „Wo ist eigentlich meine Brille hingekommen? Ich hatte sie noch gar nicht vermisst."

„Die haben sie sich heruntergerissen, kurz bevor sie die Wasserspiele starteten", sagte Snape spöttisch. „Sie liegt da, neben dem Sessel."

„Sehr charmant, Severus! Wirklich!", sagte McGonagall giftig und hob ihre Augengläser auf. Sie setzte sie probeweise auf, nahm sie aber sofort wieder herunter. „Viel zu stark!", sagte sie erstaunt.

Snape schrieb diese neue Erkenntnis umgehend nieder.

„Es ist allerdings nicht nur die Sehkraft, die sich verändert hat", sagte McGonagall versonnen, „sondern auch die Sichtweise."

„Wie meinen sie das?", fragte Snape.

„Ich nehme die Dinge anders war", sagte McGonagall.

Snape zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Beispielsweise habe ich zum ersten Mal bemerkt, dass sie durchaus attraktiv sind", sagte McGonagall mit einem ironischen Lächeln.

„Hören sie auf mit dem Unsinn!", brummte Snape ungehalten.

„Das ist die reine Wahrheit!", beteuerte McGonagall. „Als ich vorher Ihr Spiegelbild sah, konnte ich mich gar nicht davon losreißen, so beeindruckt war ich – und das, obwohl ich - wie ich zugeben muss - von dem Anblick meines jüngeren Ich sehr angetan war."

Snape schwieg und senkte betreten den Blick.

„Das ist wirklich mein Glückstag!", sagte McGonagall amüsiert. „Ich sehe um zig Jahre jünger aus und ich habe es gerade zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend geschafft, Sie in Verlegenheit zu bringen – dafür verzichte ich doch gerne auf ein wildes Abenteuer außerhalb dieser Mauern – zumindest vorerst."

Wütend ruckte Snapes Kopf hoch. Er schluckte jedoch seinen Kommentar hinunter und stellte mühsam beherrscht die nächste Frage.

„Was ist danach mit Ihnen passiert – vorhin im Badezimmer?", sagte er zähneknirschend.

„Oh, oh! Ob sie das wirklich wissen wollen, Severus?", sagte McGonagall und schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf, während das Grinsen, das ihr dabei im Gesicht hing, deutliches Vergnügen signalisierte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie für diese Antwort nicht zu ...sensibel sind."

„Das lassen sie mal meine Sorge sein!", fauchte Snape.

„Schön!", sagte McGonagall aufgeräumt. „Danach bin ich schlagartig so geil geworden, wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben – am liebsten hätte ich Ihnen sofort die Kleider vom Leib gerissen und wäre über sie hergefallen."

Snape blickte starr auf einen imaginären Punkt auf der Armlehen ihres Sessels.

„Wie hat sich dieses Gefühl weiterentwickelt?", fragte er mit rauer, sehr leiser Stimme.

„Wie bitte?", fragte McGonagall boshaft. „ich verstehe Sie so schlecht!"

„Ich dachte Ihr Gehör ist bestens!", knurrte Snape. „Was ist aus diesem Gefühl geworden? Ist es immer noch da?", fragte er betont laut und sehr deutlich, während er sich bemühte, ihr direkt in die Augen zu schauen.

„Ja! Zwar nicht mehr ganz so überwältigend, aber immer noch extrem heftig", sagte McGonagall geradeheraus. „Haben Sie nun eigentlich einen Apfel da? Nicht, dass ich dasselbe wie die Ratte damit vorhätte – ich dachte lediglich ...anstatt! Vorerst zumindest!", fügte sie mit einem süffisanten Lächeln hinzu.

Snape warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu.

„Immerhin haben Sie mich mit sehr deutlichen Worten überzeugt hier zu bleiben", erinnerte ihn McGonagall.

Snape warf ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass Ihr Zustand sich normalisiert", sagte harsch.

„Tja – das hat er aber nicht bis jetzt!", sagte McGonagall leichthin. „Pech für Sie, Severus!"

„Sie werden doch nicht etwa wirklich von mir erwarten...", sagte Snape, nun mit leicht verunsicherter Stimme.

„Was würden Sie denn an meiner Stelle tun?", fragte McGonagall sanft.

„Das steht hier nicht zur Debatte", sagte Snape ausweichend.

„Haben sie überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie sich das anfühlt?", sagte McGonagall unnachgiebig.

Snape machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung, aber McGonagall ließ nicht locker.

„Ich rede von Begehren – ungezügelt, wild, elementar – kaum weniger zwingend als die Notwendigkeit zu atmen, genauso drängend wie das Bedürfnis zu trinken, wenn man durstig ist und zu essen, wenn man hungrig ist. Unbezwingbar! Nicht möglich, es zu unterdrücken! Wissen sie, was ich meine?"

Snapes Blick bekam einen gehetzten Ausdruck. McGonagalls Augen erinnerten ihn stark an die einer Raubkatze, kurz vor dem Sprung auf das Beutetier.

„Antworten sie mir, Severus!", sagte McGonagall.

Snape schüttelte wortlos den Kopf.

„Soll das nur heißen, sie wollen mir nicht antworten, oder kennen das Gefühl tatsächlich nicht – das ist eigentlich kaum zu glauben", sagte McGonagall lauernd. „Es kann doch gar nicht sein, das Sie tatsächlich so ein kalter, emotionsloser Klotz sind, wie Sie vorgeben zu sein."

„Lassen Sie das!", sagte Snape heiser.

McGonagall seufzte resigniert.

„Was ist nun mit meinem Apfel? Hat die Ratte schon alle Vorräte vernichtet?", sagte sie spöttisch. „Wie wäre es, wenn sie mir stattdessen ein Glas Wasser bringen?"

Snape sprang auf und eilte in die Küche – froh, dass er endlich dieser unsäglichen Situation entkam. Als er zurückkam stockte ihm allerdings der Atem.

McGonagall war gerade dabei, ungeniert die Knöpfe auf der Vorderseite ihres Kleides bis fast eine Handbreit unter der Brust zu öffnen – die Ärmel hatte sie bereits hochgerollt.

„Heiß hier!", sagte sie unbeschwert und lächelte ihn unverfänglich an. „Außerdem ist mir mein Kleid plötzlich zu eng", fügte sie schmunzelnd hinzu.

Snape konnte nicht anders – er starrte auf die enge Mulde, die sich zwischen ihren beiden vollen Brüsten bildete, die bei der Aufknöpfaktion halb freigelegt worden waren, und sich nun sehr dekorativ in den Vordergrund drängten.

„Wollten sie dieses Wasserglas nicht vielleicht mir geben?", sagte McGonagall amüsiert.

„Was? Ja!", sagte Snape tonlos uns reichte ihr das Glas, das sie sofort ohne abzusetzen austrank.

Mühsam riss er seinen Blick von dem reizvollen Anblick los, als sie ihm schließlich das leere Glas zurückreichte.

Er sah sie überrascht an, als sie gleich darauf aufstand und sich geschäftig umsah.

„Was haben sie denn nun wieder vor?", fragte er etwas ungehalten, auch weil er befürchtete, dass sie wieder versuchen würde, Reißaus zu nehmen.

„Ich will mir Ihr Schlafzimmer anschauen – mal sehen, ob es mir zusagt", sagte McGonagall vergnügt und wandte sich ab, um zielstrebig auf die Tür zu besagtem Zimmer zuzugehen.

---

_Wird Minnie es schaffen, ihn dort auf die Laken zu zerren? _:D _Manche werden die Daumen halten, andere eher das Gegenteil hoffen. (Liebe Grüße an die hintere Bankreihe! _;))

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Ihr mich wissen lasst, ob's Euch gefallen hat!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey – vielen Dank für's Daumen halten!_ :D _Dann lest mal schön nach, ob's geklappt hat!_ ;)

**Kapitel 4**

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Snape auf und verfolgte McGonagall. Er erreichte sie als sie die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer gerade geöffnet hatte.

„Das geht zu weit!", fauchte er und trat ihr in den Weg.

„Aber, aber!", gurrte McGonagall. „Das ist doch kein Grund, sich so aufzuregen!"

Er erstarrte, als sie ihm – begleitend zu diesen Worten – mit dem Fingerspitzen leicht über die Wange fuhr, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt, ihn einfach so zu berühren. Nachdem er nicht wusste, wie er sich dagegen in geeigneter Weise zur Wehr setzen sollte, beschränkte er sich darauf, sie möglichst bedrohlich anzusehen.

„Und sie sollten nicht so böse schauen", sagte McGonagall sanft, während sie zu seinem Entsetzten nun die Linie seiner Augenbrauen nachfuhr, „das gibt nämlich Falten – und damit habe ich einige unliebsame Erfahrung, glauben sie mir."

Als sie ihre Hand schließlich wegnahm, und er eigentlich erleichtert hätte sein müssen, nahm er erstaunt war, dass es sich eher wie ein Verlust anfühlte. Doch noch während er sich selber einen sentimentalen Idioten schalt - was für seine Verhältnisse ein sehr übler Titel war - holte McGonagall zum zweiten Schlag aus.

Sie schob sich an ihm vorbei in das Schlafzimmer hinein und legte dabei auch noch die Hand lässig auf seine Hüfte, sodass er keine andere Wahl hatte, als sie entweder schon wieder an sich kleben zu haben, oder ebenfalls einen Schritt zur Seite zu machen und sie damit in das Zimmer hinein zu lassen. Im Hinblick auf ihr offenherzig aufgeknöpftes Kleid entschied er sich vorsichtshalber für die letztere Option.

McGonagall sah sich neugierig und seinem Schlafzimmer um.

„Schön hier!", sagte sie lächelnd. „Und kuschelig!", fügte sie mit einem anzüglichen Zwinkern hinzu.

Snape ließ ein genervtes Schnauben hören.

„Wissen Sie, worauf ich jetzt total Lust hätte?", sagte McGonagall plötzlich begeistert mit einem erfreuten Blick auf das große Himmelbett.

Snape warf ihr einen gehetzten Blick zu und wurde wiederholt eine Spur blasser.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das wissen will!", sagte er gepresst.

Bevor er etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, trat sie rückwärts an das Bett und ließ sich ungeniert hineinfallen.

„Gut gefedert!", sagte sie kichernd, zog sich die Schuhe von den Füßen, drehte sich und krabbelte in die Mitte der Matratze um sich dort aufzurichten. Snape beobachtete gebannt und ungläubig ihr Tun.

Als sie schließlich etwas wackelig auf beiden Beinen stand, fing sie an leicht zu federn. Wenige Momente später hüpfte sie lachend und völlig losgelöst herum – so hoch, dass ihr Haar, dass sich bei dieser Aktion gänzlich aus dem Knoten löste, an den Baldachin des Bettes peitschte. Welches Bild ihr Dekollete dabei bot, schien sie nicht zu bedenken - und wenn, dann schien es sie nicht zu stören.

„Los Severus! Machen Sie mit! Das ist lustig!", rief sie fröhlich.

„Sie sind verrückt!", sagte Snape tonlos.

„Und sie sind ein alter Spielverderber!", rief McGonagall und missbrauchte sein Bett weiter als Trampolin.

Irgendwann ging ihr dann doch die Puste aus und sie ließ sich mit einem vergnügten Quieken rücklings auf den Allerwertesten fallen, indem sie einfach die Füße bei der Landung anzog.

Snape stand immer noch fassungslos an der selben Stelle, die Augen unbeweglich auf das befremdliche Bild dieser scheinbar völlig durchgeknallten Frau auf seinem Bett geheftet.

„Na, Severus? Alles klar bei Ihnen?", gluckste sie vergnügt.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob man diesen Trank tatsächlich Albus geben kann", murmelte Snape starren Blickes. „Nicht auszudenken, was er anstellt, wenn schon Sie so extrem darauf reagieren."

„Kommen Sie her, dann zeige ich Ihnen etwas wirklich extremes!", sagte McGonagall forsch und lächelte ihn mit blitzenden Augen an.

Sie drehte sich auf den Bauch, während sie sich auf die Ellenbogen stützte – eine Stellung, die ihren Busen fast aus dem Ausschnitt fallen ließ. Ihre dunklen Haare umwogten ihr Gesicht nun als wilde, zerzauste Mähne und verlieh ihr eine geheimnisvolle und verführerische Aura.

...? VERFÜHRERISCH? MCGONAGALL? Das konnte doch nicht war sein!

Snape trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.

McGonagall lachte gurrend.

„Angst?", fragte sie provozierend.

„Natürlich nicht!", sagte Snape verächtlich, doch es klang eher so, als wolle er sich selbst beruhigen.

„Warum kommen Sie dann nicht her und leisten mir ein bisschen Gesellschaft", fragte McGonagall und klopfte einladend neben sich auf die Matratze. „Es ist viel bequemer hier, als da wo sie rumstehen."

Snape atmete einmal tief durch.

„Das wäre ...nicht ...angemessen..", sagte er stockend.

„Mache ich sie so nervös, Severus?", fragte McGonagall mitleidig.

Ihr Tonfall ließ seine Augen wütend funkeln.

„Na kommen Sie schon! Seien Sie kein Hasenfuß!", sagte McGonagall und warf einen auffordernden Blick neben sich.

Langsam, fast wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden eine unbekannte Macht führte, bewegte sich Snape auf das Bett zu.

„So ist's brav!", sagte McGonagall spöttisch.

Ihr Spott brachte wieder etwas Leben in den Meister der Zaubertränke. Er schob sich mit überraschend geschmeidigen Bewegungen auf das Bett – ans Kopfende und möglichst weit entfernt von McGonagall – wo er sich steif gegen das hölzerne Kopfteil lehnte und mit eisigem Blick demonstrativ an seiner Kollegin vorbei schaute.

„Sie haben doch nicht etwa Ihren Zauberstab verschluckt!", sagte McGonagall belustigt und rollte sich seitlich in eine bequeme Position, die ihr ermöglichte, ihn direkt anzusehen. Sie schien es tatsächlich mit allen Mitteln darauf anzulegen, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken.

„Was soll das werden, Minerva?", fragte er, die Gegenoffensive startend. „Was bezwecken Sie damit, mit mir hier auf dem Bett zu liegen. Sie wollen mich doch wohl nicht tatsächlich verführen?" er bemühte sich, den letzten Satz so abwegig und verächtlich wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

„Doch! Genau das will ich!", sagte McGonagall lässig. Das nannte man dann wohl eine völlig misslungene Gegenoffensive.

„Wann sind sie denn das letzte Mal von einer Frau verführt worden", fragte McGonagall lächelnd, „ich meine, ohne dafür bezahlt zu haben", fügte sie boshaft hinzu.

„Sie sind wirklich ein Ausbund an Unverschämtheit!", sagte Snape kalt.

„Oh – was würde ich darum geben, Ihnen ein wenig Veritaserum einflößen zu können", flötete McGonagall.

Snape schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Jetzt mal im Ernst, Severus", sagte McGonagall ungerührt, „ihr Lebenswandel dürfte nicht gerade die ideale Voraussetzung gewesen sein, auf ‚normale' Art Frauen kennen zu lernen – was liegt da näher, als Sexualkontakte bei professionellen Damen zu suchen – schließlich sind sie ein Mann im besten Alter, mit entsprechenden Bedürfnissen – das nehme ich zumindest an."

„Das steht hier absolut nicht zur Debatte!", zischte Snape.

„Ist aber nun mal ein interessantes Thema", sagte McGonagall entschuldigend. „Mögen Sie Sex?"

„Wie bitte?", sagte Snape ungläubig.

„Ich habe Sie gefragt, ob Sie Sex mögen!", wiederholte McGonagall laut und deutlich.

„Wie kommen Sie dazu, mir eine solche Frage zu stellen?", sagte Snape gepresst.

„Diese Nacht ist eine einmalige Gelegenheit, mehr über Sie zu erfahren", sagte McGonagall ruhig, „und meine Themenauswahl ist wohl sehr von meinem derzeitigen Zustand geprägt. Bringe ich sie damit wirklich so in Verlegenheit?" Sie sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Sie sind doch ein erwachsener Mann. Es mag schon sein, dass es ungewöhnlich ist so etwas mit einer alten Kollegin zu besprechen, aber andererseits ist es auch eine Chance für Sie, einmal etwas aus sich heraus zu gehen – schließlich habe ich Ihnen ja versprochen, dass nichts, was wir hier besprechen diese Räume verlassen wird."

Snape schüttelte stur den Kopf.

McGonagall setzte sich auf und begann zu seinem Unbehagen auf allen Vieren auf ihn zuzukriechen.

„Hören Sie mir zu, Severus!", sagte Sie, während sie ihm bedrohlich nahe kam. „Ich will Sie nicht verletzen – aber mir ist furchtbar langweilig, und ich bin immer noch erheblich scharf auf sie – also machen Sie es mir und auch sich selbst nicht so schwer, und lenken sie mich mit einer interessanten Unterhaltung ab. Und was interessant ist, bestimme in diesem Fall ich!", fügte sie energisch hinzu.

„Wie wär's, wenn Sie sich mit der Ratte unterhalten – vielleicht ist der genauso langweilig?", gab Snape gereizt zurück.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich jetzt doch lieber gehe und mir jemanden zum Unterhalten suche, der etwas entgegenkommender ist?", sagte McGonagall, während sie bereits zum Rand der Matratze rutschte.

„Das ist Erpressung!", zischte Snape.

„Richtig!", sagte McGonagall anerkennend, während ihr Blick auf der Suche nach ihren Schuhen herumschweifte.

Snape kämpfte mit sich, bis sie bereits am Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer stand.

„Schwören Sie mir, dass Sie nichts von dem was wir reden weitererzählen - niemandem!", sagte er zähneknirschend.

McGonagall drehte sich um und legte den Kopf schief.

„Das könnte ich vielleicht tun", sagte sie nachdenklich, „wenn Sie mir als Gegenleistung versprechen, dass ich alles fragen darf, was ich will und Sie mir ehrlich darauf antworten."

„Was soll denn das nun wieder?", brauste Snape auf. „Davon war nie die Rede!"

„Aber jetzt ist die Rede davon!", sagte McGonagall gelassen. „Konditionen ändern sich heutzutage oft rasend schnell."

Man sah Snape förmlich an, wie er mit sich kämpfte.

„Schön! Sie dürfen fragen, was immer sie wollen, aber nur Fragen, die man mit ‚Ja' oder ‚Nein' beantworten kann", knurrte er dann widerwillig, „ich habe nicht die geringste Lust, irgendwelche langen Erklärungen abgeben zu müssen."

„Einverstanden!", sagte McGonagall nach kurzem Zögern.

„Und sie versprechen im Gegenzug, dass Sie nicht mehr versuchen, meine Wohnung zu verlassen, ehe die Wirkung des Trankes nachlässt", sagte Snape düsteren Blickes.

„Sie sind eine harter Verhandlungspartner, Severus!", seufzte McGonagall. „Abgemacht – ich nehme die Bedingungen an."

Snape griff in seinen Umhang um den Zauberstab herauszuholen.

„Sie haben ihn ja doch nicht verschluckt!", sagte McGonagall belustigt. „Es ist sicher nicht nötig, unsere Abmachung mit einem Zauber zu besiegeln", fuhr sie fort, als ihr klar wurde, was er vorhatte. „Ich gebe Ihnen mein Ehrenwort – und sie geben mir Ihres. Das reicht vollauf! Ich vertraue Ihnen, Severus und ich hoffe, Sie mir auch."

Snape sah sie eine Weile zweifelnd an und steckte den Zauberstab dann mit der Andeutung eines Nickens wieder weg.

Langsam schlenderte McGonagall wieder auf ihn zu. Snape verfluchte sich selber für den Umstand, dass er die Gelegenheit nicht genutzt hatte, sich wieder aus dem Bett zu entfernen. Nun aber hätte es zu sehr nach Flucht ausgesehen, daher blieb er sitzen.

McGonagall schlüpfte wieder aus ihren Schuhen, kletterte zu Snapes Bestürzung ungeniert direkt über ihn drüber – wobei ihr Busen seiner Nase gefährlich nahe kam – und ließ sich schließlich neben ihn sinken, den Rücken ebenfalls an das Kopfteil des Bettes gelehnt.

„Mal sehen!", sagte sie gedehnt. „Sie haben mir schon einige Fragen, die ich an diesem Abend gestellt habe, nicht beantwortet, zum Beispiel die Frage, was Sie an meiner Stelle tun würden – aber bei Ihrer Ja/Nein-Einschränkung komme ich damit nicht weit. Dann habe ich Ihnen das Gefühl beschrieben, das mich im Badezimmer überkommen hat, und sie gefragt, ob sie wissen, wovon ich rede – sie haben mir nicht darauf geantwortet."

McGonagall sah ihn auffordernd an, doch Snape starrte stur geradeaus und machte keine Anstalten, auf ihre Worte einzugehen.

„Schön – frag' ich Sie halt noch mal!", sagte McGonagall etwas ungehalten. „Das intensive Begehren, das ich Ihnen beschrieben habe - kennen Sie dieses Gefühl nun aus eigener Erfahrung oder nicht?"

„Ja!", sagte Snape kühl ohne sie anzusehen.

„Das ist gut!", sagte McGonagall zufrieden.

„Ich würde Ihnen raten, keine voreiligen Schlüsse aus meinen Antworten zu ziehen!", knurrte Snape.

„Sie können es getrost mir überlassen, ob und welche Schlüsse ich ziehe, Severus", sagte McGonagall spitz, „denn SIE haben ja keine Lust lange Erklärungen abzugeben."

Snape zog es vor, diese Bemerkung nicht zu kommentieren.

„Okay! Dann komme ich zur nächsten Frage", sagte McGonagall aufgeräumt. „Wenn Sie in meiner Situation wären – und sie wissen, wie ich mich fühle - würden Sie nicht dasselbe versuchen wie ich?"

„Was versuchen sie denn?", fragte Snape mit schmalen Augen.

„Sie weich zu klopfen!", sagte McGonagall ungeniert.

„Doch, das würde ich", gab Snape nach einer halben Schweigeminute wiederstrebend zu.

„Na sehen sie?", sagte McGonagall strahlend.

„Und was haben Sie davon, wenn Sie sich in meinem Verständnis suhlen?", fragte Snape boshaft. „Meinen Sie vielleicht, das ändert irgend etwas?"

„Verständnis ändert eine Menge!", sagte McGonagall und schenkte ihm ein weises Lächeln.

„Das ist purer Idealismus!", sagte Snape verächtlich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schade, dass Sie das so empfinden", sagte McGonagall achselzuckend. „Nun zu der nächsten Frage", fuhr sie fort. „Ich wollte wissen, wann Sie das letzte Mal von einer Frau verführt worden sind – aber so darf ich das ja nicht formulieren. Also frage ich mich einfach durch: Ist es länger als zwei Wochen her, das Sie zum letzten Mal Sex hatten?"

„Ja, verdammt!", schnaubte Snape und verdreht genervt die Augen.

„Länger als zwei Monate?", fragte McGonagall.

„Ja!", sagte Snape gereizt.

„Länger als zwei Jahre?", fragte McGonagall mit großen Augen.

„Nein!", sagte Snape gepresst.

„Na Gott sei Dank!", entfuhr es McGonagall.

Snape warf ihr einen kurzen bitterbösen Blick zu, den sie amüsiert zur Kenntnis nahm.

„So – und nun zur Kernfrage", sagte McGonagall mit blitzenden Augen. „Mögen sie Sex?"

„Ja!", sagte Snape zähneknirschend.

„Sind sie sicher?", fragte McGonagall mit ungläubigem Staunen.

„Könnten Sie sich vielleicht mit Ihren idiotischen Bemerkungen zurückhalten?", schnauzte Snape sie an.

„Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet!", sagte McGonagall streng.

„Ja, ich bin sicher!", fauchte Snape.

„Und hat sie nun schon mal eine Frau verführt?", fragte McGonagall.

„Ja!", sagte Snape.

„Oh – und wie hat sie das gemacht? Sie unter Drogen gesetzt?", fragte McGonagall grinsend.

Sein ‚Nein' klang so verächtlich, wie ein einzelnes Wort nur klingen konnte.

McGonagall überlegte eine Weile.

„Stehen sie eher auf sehr junge Frauen, fast noch Mädchen?", fragte sie dann, und betrachtete dabei unauffällig ihre Fingernägel.

„Nein!", sagte Snape entrüstet.

„Auf etwas reifere Damen?", fragte McGonagall.

„Nein!", sagte Snape.

McGonagalls Kopf ruckte herum und ihre Augen wurden kugelrund.

„Auf ...Männer?", fragte Sie atemlos.

„NEIN!", bellte Snape. „AUF FRAUEN! Aber weder explizit auf junge noch ausschließlich auf ältere – das ist abhängig von der einzelnen Person."

„Das beruhigt mich!", sagte McGonagall erleichtert.

„Wie schön für Sie!", sagte Snape sarkastisch.

„Hatten Sie schon mal was mit einer Ihrer Schülerinnen?", fragte McGonagall, als wäre das so selbstverständlich, wie nach der Uhrzeit zu fragen.

Zum wiederholten mal an diesem Abend entgleisten Snapes Gesichtszüge.

---

_Tja – was meint Ihr? Hat er, oder hat er nicht? _:D

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hallo Ihr Lieben! Ihr wolltet doch wissen, ob er wirklich... _:) _Hier kommt die Auflösung! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Meinen herzlichen Dank an dieser Stelle auch an die anonymen Reviewer, denen ich nicht direkt per mail antworten kann!_

_An TheVirginian: Ich habe es extra noch mal durchgelesen – ganz konzentriert – und wenn trotzdem noch mehr als drei Fehler drin sind, kriege ich hysterische Heulkrämpfe! _:D

_Liebe Grüße, _

_Chrissi _

---

**Kapitel 5**

„Mit einer Schülerin? Was geht in Ihrem kranken Gehirn vor, dass sie mir eine solche Frage stellen?", sagte Snape mit zornbebender Stimme.

„Habe ich da etwa einen wunden Punkt getroffen?", fragte McGonagall boshaft.

„Das ist doch wirklich das Letzte!", zischte Snape.

„Und warum antworten Sie dann nicht einfach mit einem energischen ‚Nein' und lehnen sich entspannt zurück?", fragte McGonagall hinterhältig.

„Weil...", begann Snape, brach aber dann ab und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, bevor er wortlos den Kopf schüttelte.

„Weil es nicht die Wahrheit wäre?", fragte McGonagall vorsichtig weiter. „Und wie wäre es stattdessen mit einem reumütigen ‚Ja'?", bot sie an.

„NEIN!", donnerte Snape.

„War das jetzt ein ‚Nein' zu meiner ersten Frage oder ein ‚Nein' zum ‚Ja'?", fragte McGonagall amüsiert. „Sie verwirren mich etwas, Severus!"

„Sie gehen mir unsagbar auf den Geist, Minerva!", sagte Snape und sah sie an, als ob er liebend gern die Hände um ihren Hals gelegt und zugedrückt hätte.

„Dann war der Abend auf jeden Fall schon mal nicht ganz umsonst!", konterte McGonagall ungerührt. „Sie sind mir immer noch eine Antwort schuldig! Hatten Sie nun schon mal was mit einer Schülerin oder nicht?"

Snape atmete tief durch und versuchte, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Nein!", sagte er schließlich mit erzwungener Ruhe. „Nicht ...wirklich!"

„Aber fast?", fragte McGonagall.

Snape nickte resigniert.

„Wie lange ist das her?", fragte McGonagall neugierig.

„Lange!", sagte Snape gequält, der scheinbar völlig vergessen hatte, dass er eigentlich nur mit ‚ja' und ‚nein' antworten wollte.

McGonagall sah ihn eine Weile prüfend an, und es war ihm anzumerken, dass er sich äußerst unwohl fühlte unter ihrem Blick.

„Als Zeichen meines guten Willens, und damit Sie endlich einsehen, dass ich Ihre Gefühle durchaus respektiere", sagte sie plötzlich unerwartet sanft, „werde ich Sie nichts weiter darüber fragen."

Überrascht fuhr Snapes Kopf zu ihr herum.

„Sie beenden tatsächlich die Inquisition?", fragte er ungläubig. Es klang schroff, aber in seinen Augen lag ein so dankbarer Ausdruck, dass ein gerührtes Lächeln über McGonagalls Gesicht huschte.

„In diesem einen Punkt, ja!", sagte sie. „Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass das Thema Sex bereits abgehandelt wäre."

Snape verdrehte die Augen und verschränkte mit einem mürrischen Grunzen die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wie alt waren Sie, als sie das erste Mal...", begann McGonagall.

„Ich muss mal nach der Ratte sehen", rief Snape und bevor McGonagall noch etwas einwenden konnte, war er aufgesprungen und hinausgeeilt.

„Bringen Sie mir was zu trinken mit!", schrie ihm McGonagall hinterher. „Am besten ein anständiges Glas Rotwein! Obwohl – Champagner wäre eigentlich besser geeignet für diesen romantischen Anlass!" ‚Vielleicht wirst du dann auch ein wenig lockerer', fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Snape stand vor dem Rattenkäfig und versuchte seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Wo sollte das noch hinführen? McGonagall war absolut in Hochform und wer wusste schon, wie lange das noch anhalten würde. Und warum, zum Teufel, ließ er sich so in die Enge treiben von ihr? Warum war er nicht in der Lage, einen annähernd klaren Gedanken zu fassen?

Es war einfach der Umstand, dass es eindeutig seine alte bissige Kollegin Minerva war, die er da vor sich hatte, gleichzeitig aber eine durchaus äußerst attraktive und charismatische Frau, die vor Leben nur so strotzte. Und dass sie ständig über Sex reden wollte erleichterte ihm die Situation auch nicht gerade - ebenso wenig wie die Tatsache, das er tatsächlich schon länger mit keiner Frau mehr zusammengewesen war.

Seufzend musterte er die Ratte, die ihrem Käfig hockte und ihn mit ihren schwarzen Knopfaugen anstarrte, als würde sie seine Gedanken lesen.

---

Was wollte der schwarze Mann von ihr? Ihr neue Äpfel bringen? Oder endlich etwas Rattigeres? Nein! Sah nicht so aus. Aber er öffnete die Käfigtür! Gleich würde er sie wieder packen! Vielleicht hatte sie diesmal eine Chance, ihre Zähne in seinen langen eleganten Finger zu schlagen. Volle Konzentration! Das Türchen war schon einen Spalt weit offen...

„Wir sollten ihr einen Namen geben!", sagte die Frau, die plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts hinter dem Mann aufgetaucht war.

Der Mann erschrak und war für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde unaufmerksam – das wiederum genügte ihr, der neuerdings schnellsten Ratte von Hogwarts, um blitzschnell ihre spitzen Zähne in seine Hand zu bohren.

Der Mann gab einen unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut von sich und schlug nach ihr. Ha! Keine Chance alter Mann! Sie hatte sich schon längst wieder ins hinterste Eck des Käfigs zurückgezogen.

„VERFLUCHTE SCH...", schrie der Mann die Frau an. „Müssen Sie sich denn so anschleichen, Minerva?"

„Verzeihung!", flötete die Frau. „Oh – hat es Sie gebissen, das böse Tierchen? Ach, sie Armer! Soll ich pusten, oder soll ich ein kleines Heilzauberchen sprechen?"

„Das mache ich selber!", bellte der Mann. „SIE zaubern nicht an mir herum!"

„Haben sie Angst, ich würde Ihnen was wegzaubern?", fragte die Frau und warf einen anzüglichen Blick auf seine Körpermitte. „Im Moment wäre ich wohl eher versucht, etwas dazu zu zaubern." Sie grinste ihn frech an.

Diese Frau war eindeutig rattig!

Der Mann zog seinen Zauberstab und heilte damit die Wunde an seiner Hand. Plötzlich zielte er mit dem Stab auf... OH NEIN! HILFE! HIIILFE!

„SEVERUS!", sagte die Frau scharf!

Der Mann senkte den Zauberstab.

PUH!

„Beiß mich noch einmal und du bist Katzenfutter!", knurrte der Mann.

So ein nachtragender Kerl! Hatte nicht mal die Größe, das sportlich zu sehen!

„Wie wollen wir sie nennen?", fragte die Frau vergnügt. „Soll's irgendein gefährlich klingender Name sein?"

„Ja! Wie wäre es mit Minerva?", sagte der Mann giftig.

Die Frau ließ ein glockenhelles Lachen hören.

„Aber nicht doch!", sagte sie amüsiert. „Sie können doch einer Ratte keinen Namen geben, den schon eine Katze trägt?"

KATZE? KATZE? Wo war eine Katze?

„Wie wäre es mit...", sagte die Frau versonnen.

Oh bitte einen angemessenen Namen! Katharina? Elisabeth? Viktoria?

"Narzissa?", sagte die Frau prustend.

Auch nicht schlecht.

„Sehr witzig!", sagte der Mann säuerlich.

„Oder wir nennen sie nach Ihrer ersten Geliebten!", sagte die Frau begeistert.

Der Mann schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

„Sie haben Recht!", sagte die Frau grinsend. „'_Rechte Hand'_ ist kein so gelungener Name für eine Ratte."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie so ein Faible für zotige Witze haben", sagte der Mann vorwurfsvoll, aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig.

„Okay – wie wär's mit ...Paula?", fragte die Frau.

Wie bitte? Was sollte das denn?

„Wieso Paula?", fragte der Mann misstrauisch.

„Mein erster Liebhaber hieß Paul – soll ich Ihnen mehr über ihn erzählen?", sagte die Frau bereitwillig.

„Nein, nicht nötig!", rief der Mann eilig. „Paula ist perfekt."

NA TOLL! Kein rattenscharfes Rattenmännchen, kein neuer Apfel und nun auch noch ‚_Paula_'! Ein guter Grund, sich beleidigt unter den heimischen Strohhaufen zurückzuziehen!

---

„Wo bleibt eigentlich mein Champagner?", fragte McGonagall.

„Aber sonst geht es Ihnen prächtig?", sagte Snape verdrießlich.

„Wenigstens ein Gläschen Rotwein?", fragte McGonagall hoffnungsvoll.

„Nichts da!", zerstörte Snape ihre Illusionen. „Alkohol würde womöglich das Ergebnis des Experiments verfälschen."

„Kaffee?", fragte McGonagall vorsichtig.

„Für Koffein gilt das selbe!", sagte Snape.

„Tee?", frage McGonagall wenig begeistert.

„Wasser!", sagte Snape.

„Okay, Wasser!", seufzte McGonagall.

Snape machte sich auf den Weg in die kleine, angrenzende Küche – McGonagall folgte ihm auf den Fuß.

„Dieser Raum ist ohnehin zu klein", sagte Snape als er die Küche betrat, und machte eine verscheuchende Handbewegung.

„Eben! Ich könnte mich sofort um Sie kümmern, wenn Sie Anzeichen von Klaustrophobie zeigen", sagte McGonagall eifrig.

„Ich leide nicht unter Klaustrophobie", knurrte Snape, „und jetzt machen Sie, dass Sie wieder ins Sch..."

„Dass ich wieder ins Schlafzimmer komme?", sagte McGonagall strahlend. „Aber gern!"

„Das wollte ich nicht sagen!", seufzte Snape. „Ich meinte den schsch...önen Sessel vor dem Kamin!"

„Sie meinten das Schlafzimmer!", sagte McGonagall und zwinkerte ihm vertraulich zu.

Snape verdrehte die Augen und machte sich daran, in der Küche herum zu hantieren, während er McGonagall, die im Türrahmen stehen blieb, den Rücken zudrehte und sie völlig ignorierte.

Erst als sie in Katzenform plötzlich auf die Arbeitsplatte sprang, und ihm damit beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bescherte, nahm er sie wieder gebührend zur Kenntnis.

„Raus, oder es gibt Katzengulasch!", fauchte er böse, und verjagte die Katze mit einem biestigen „Kschschscht!" aus der Küche.

Als Snape mit einem Krug Wasser und zwei Gläsern in der Hand das Wohnzimmer betrat, war natürlich in dem schönen Sessel vor dem Kamin keine Spur von McGonagall zu entdecken. Er ging weiter ins Schlafzimmer und blieb wie angewurzelt an der Schwelle stehen.

Die Minerva-Katze befand sich auf seinem Bett - vielmehr drehte sie sich in der Mitte des Bettes wie eine Irre um die eigene Achse und versuchte ihren Schwanz zu fangen.

Als sie nach einer Weile wahrnahm, das sie beobachtet wurde, stoppte sie ihr wildes Treiben, ließ sich auf die Matratze plumpsen und verwandelte sich zurück in Minerva McGonagall, in der circa knapp vierzigjährigen Ausführung.

„Das habe ich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gemacht!", rief McGonagall fröhlich. „Macht echt Spaß! Sie sollten das auch mal versuchen!"

„Ja! Unbedingt!", sagte Snape sarkastisch.

„Allerdings ist es manchmal leicht schmerzhaft, wenn man ihn fängt", sagte McGonagall vergnügt.

„Was...?", sagte Snape irritiert.

„Den Schwanz!", sagte McGonagall grinsend. „Man darf nicht zu fest reinbeißen, sonst schmerzt's!"

„Ich glaub es nicht!", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd und starrte mit einem relativ verzweifelten Blick die Zimmerdecke an.

Er stellte das Wasser auf dem Nachttisch ab und blieb dann unentschlossen neben dem Bett stehen.

„Schon wieder Anlaufschwierigkeiten?", sagte McGonagall spöttisch. „Nun kommen Sie schon! Das Bett ist so breit, da haben Sie locker noch Platz ohne mir in unziemlicher Weise nahe zu kommen."

Seufzend ließ sich Snape wieder am Kopfende des Bettes nieder.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben, vorhin, bei unserem Gespräch?", sagte McGonagall versonnen.

„Ich glaube, Sie wollten mich fragen, wann wir Albus das Mittel geben sollen, falls wir sicher sind, dass es keine extrem schädigenden Nebenwirkungen hat", sagte Snape beflissen.

„Ich glaube aber, mich zu erinnern, dass ich Sie etwas ganz anderes fragen wollte", sagte McGonagall grinsend, „nämlich wann Sie zum ersten Mal in Ihrem Leben mit einer Frau zusammen waren."

Na ja – knapp daneben!", sagte Snape, resigniert mit den Schultern zuckend.

„Und?", fragte McGonagall neugierig.

„Schon vergessen? Ich antworte nur mit ‚ja' oder ‚nein'", sagte Snape abweisend.

„Das ist doch albern!", sagte McGonagall.

„Das war die Bedingung!", sagte Snape streng.

„Okay!", seufzte McGonagall. „Fünfzehn?"

„NEIN! Wo denken Sie denn hin?", sagte Snape entsetzt.

„Es reicht, wenn Sie ‚nein' sagen", bemerkte McGonagall trocken. „Sechzehn?"

„Nein!"

„Siebzehn?"

„Nein! Übrigens - DAS finde ich albern!", schnaubte Snape.

„Ach? Hätte ich lieber von Ihrem jetzigen Alter aus rückwärts zählen sollen?", fragte McGonagall spitz. „Wäre ich dann schneller ans Ziel gekommen?"

„Sehr witzig!", sagte Snape giftig.

„Achtzehn?", fragte McGonagall

„Nein!"

„Neunzehn?" McGonagalls Stimme bekam einen belustigten Unterton.

„Nein!", sagte Snape, während seine Mine sich verfinsterte, angesichts ihres Amüsements.

„Zwanzig?", gluckste McGonagall

„Ja!", sagte Snape zähneknirschend.

„Wirklich? Erst mit zwanzig?", fragte McGonagall ungläubig.

„JA, VERDAMMT!", bellte Snape.

„Sehr interessant!", sagte McGonagall.

Snape wappnete sich gegen die Flut von Fragen und auch gegen die gehörige Portion Spott, die ob dieser unglaublichen Erkenntnis nun sicher gleich auf ihn hernieder prasseln würden. Doch sie überraschte ihn.

„Und wie alt waren Sie, als Sie Sich Voldemort angeschlossen haben?", fragte McGonagall ernst.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Und Ihr wisst ja – ich freu' mich über Reviews!_ :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Überrascht sah Snape McGonagall an, die ihn ihrerseits aufmerksam musterte.

„Warum interessiert Sie das?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Weil ich mich immer gefragt habe, was aus Ihnen geworden wäre, wenn dieser Verbrecher Sie nicht in seinen Finger bekommen hätte", sagte McGonagall.

Snape schwieg.

„Muss ich nun wieder alle Altersstufen durchfragen, oder sagen sie es mir einfach?", fragte McGonagall.

„Neunzehn!", sagte Snape. „Gleich nachdem ich Hogwarts verlassen hatte."

„Das dachte ich mir! Sobald Sie Albus' Einfluss entzogen waren, hat dieser Mistkerl zugeschlagen", sagte McGonagall grimmig.

„Angeworben wurde ich schon vorher, im sechsten Schuljahr, von Malfoy", sagte Snape. Seine Stimme klang, als würde er mehr mit sich selbst, als mit McGonagall reden. „Dass ich nach meinem Abschluss in die Dienste des dunklen Lords treten würde, war damit so gut wie sicher."

„Warum haben sie es getan?", fragte McGonagall sanft.

„Ja- oder Nein-Fragen! Können Sie sich erinnern?", sagte Snape abweisend.

„Severus! Bitte!", sagte McGonagall.

Snape seufzte.

„Er wollte mich!", sagte er schließlich leise.

„Ja, schon! Aber warum haben Sie nachgegeben?", fragte McGonagall irritiert.

„Sie verstehen mich nicht!", sagte Snape. „Der Lord wollte MICH! Nicht irgendjemand, sondern explizit mich! Er hat mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich äußerst wichtig wäre, für ihn und für seine Sache. Ich war zum erstenmal in meinem Leben nicht nur geduldet, sondern erwünscht und anerkannt. Das ist ein überwältigendes Gefühl für einen komplexbeladenen Neunzehnjährigen, glauben Sie mir!", fügte er bitter hinzu.

McGonagall sah ihn traurig an.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, dass es so für Sie gelaufen ist", sagte sie betreten. „Wir - ich meine die Lehrer hier in Hogwarts - hätten bestimmt einiges verhindern können, wenn wir nur genauer hingesehen hätten."

„Sparen Sie sich Ihr Mitleid!", fauchte Snape. „Jeder ist selbst für sein Leben verantwortlich!"

McGonagall räusperte sich verlegen.

„Wann haben Sie gemerkt, dass Voldemorts Weltanschauung nicht unbedingt das Richtige für Sie ist?", fragte sie dann.

„Relativ bald!", sagte Snape düster. „Aber ich habe mich selber belogen, solange es ging."

„Warum sind Sie denn nicht schon früher ausgestiegen?", fragte McGonagall.

„Weil das nicht so ohne weiteres möglich war, und außerdem meistens den Effekt hatte, dass man sein Leben verlor", sagte Snape bissig. „Das fand ich trotz aller Einsicht nicht besonders erstrebenswert. Ich hoffe Sie haben wenigstens ansatzweise Verständnis dafür!"

McGonagall, die – was ihm jetzt erst auffiel – während des Gesprächs nahe an ihn herangerückt war, sah ihn ernst an.

„Sie haben Recht! Ich kann nicht wirklich nachempfinden, was damals in Ihnen vorging", sagte sie ruhig. „Aber trotzdem möchte ich Ihnen mein tiefempfundenes Bedauern versichern, darüber, dass Ihr Leben schon in jungen Jahren eine so schreckliche Wendung nahm, und meinen Respekt vor Ihrem Mut zum Ausdruck bringen, dass Sie den Absprung schließlich doch noch gewagt haben."

Dann tat sie etwas Ungeheuerliches.

Sie legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter, die Hand auf seine Brust, und schmiegte ihren Körper an den seinen, so als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. Snape kam gar nicht dazu, sich dagegen zu wehren, so überrumpelt war er von dieser Aktion.

„Sie sind etwas ganz Besonderes, Severus!", flüsterte McGonagall. „Ein außergewöhnlich wertvoller Mensch!"

Snape, der gerade einen bissigen Kommentar zu ihrer Annäherung hatte abgeben wollen, machte den Mund wieder zu.

Stocksteif saß er da, und überlegte panisch, was nun zu tun sei. Doch schon bald nach dem ersten Schock, begann sein analytischer Verstand wieder zu funktionieren und er startete eine Befindlichkeitsanalyse.

Genaugenommen war es ein angenehmes Gefühl, diese Frau im Arm zu halten...

Im Arm? Wann, zum Teufel, hatte er nur den Arm um sie gelegt? Das musste ein reiner Reflex gewesen sein! Verfluchter Beschützerinstinkt!

Also – angenehmes Gefühl! Sie fühlte sich gut an, sie sah gut aus und sie roch gut, auch die körperlichen Reaktionen, die der enge Kontakt zu ihr auslöste fühlten sich verstörend gut an.

Aber – verdammt noch mal – es war McGonagall! Eine jüngere Ausgabe zwar, aber doch immer noch eindeutig McGonagall.

Er war noch mitten in seine Betrachtungen verstrickt, als ihre Hand plötzlich anfing, sich zu bewegen. Kleine Kreise ziehend wanderte sie auf seinem Brustkorb umher und rutschte dabei unauffällig immer tiefer auf den Bauch hinunter.

Snape räusperte sich lautstark.

Es erklang ein leises Kichern von der Seite bevor die Hand wieder höher wanderte. Doch zu seinem Erstaunen beendete sie die Wanderung nicht auf der Brust, sondern rutschte höher und höher, bis sie seinem Gesicht gefährlich nahe kam. Ehe sie dort etwas Ungebührliches anstellen konnte, packte er sie und zog sie zurück an den ursprünglichen Platz.

Als er sie wieder los ließ, drehte McGonagall den Spieß allerdings um und hielt nun ihrerseits mit energischem Griff seine Hand fest.

„Wissen Sie eigentlich, dass mich Ihre Hände schon immer fasziniert haben?", fragte sie mit samtiger Stimme und strich mit den Fingerspitzen langsam über seinen Handrücken. „Elegant, feingliedrig und trotzdem kräftig." Sie wechselte auf die Innenseite. „Mich, als Frau, würde jetzt natürlich brennend interessieren, ob sie auch wissen, was man mit solchen Fingern alles anstellen kann", raunte sie.

Ein Teil von ihm verlangte heftigst, ihr seine Hand sofort zu entziehen, aber der andere Teil fand die Empfindung anlässlich der Spur, die nun ihr Daumen mit leicht kreisenden Bewegungen auf seinem Handballen zog höchst interessant.

Als sie jedoch seine Hand an ihren Mund führte und mit den Lippen der Spur ihres Daumens folgte, war es um seine Beherrschung geschehen.

„Minerva!", fauchte er und machte sich energisch von ihr los. „Das ist lächerlich!"

„Himmel, Severus! Sie sind wirklich ein harter Brocken!", sagte McGonagall nun leicht verärgert. „Entspannen Sie sich doch ein bisschen!"

„Nein! Genau das werde ich nicht tun!", sagte Snape stur.

„Ich weiß was!", rief McGonagall plötzlich entzückt und zu seinem absoluten Entsetzten fuhr sie in die Höhe und schwang sich ohne Vorwarnung rittlings auf ihn. „Wenn Sie auch ein paar Tröpfchen von dem Trank nehmen würden, wäre das alles für Sie viel leichter zu ertragen."

Snape sah sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand nun komplett verloren. Vor lauter Schreck über dieses haarstäubenden Ansinnen vergaß er völlig, sie umgehend von seinem Schoß zu entfernen.

„Aber nicht zu viel!", fuhr McGonagall unbeirrt fort. „Nicht dass Sie mir am Ende zu jung werden."

„Was soll dieser Blödsinn?", schnaubte Snape, aber er klang nicht halb so überzeugt, wie beabsichtigt, da das Bild, das sich ihm bot, ihn in höchstem Maß irritierte.

Das Licht, das durch die offene Tür vom Nebenzimmer in den Raum fiel erhellte die eine Seite von Minervas Gesicht, während die andere im Dunkel lag. Ihre Haare wogten wie ein schwarzer Glorienschein um sie herum, und auf der, dem Licht zugewandten Seite tanzten in den äußersten Spitzen schimmernde Reflexe wie funkelnde Sterne.

Ihre Brust, die ebenfalls von dem Lichtschein angestrahlt wurde und deren Formen durch das Spiel von Hell und Dunkel auf sehr verlockende Art modelliert wurden, hob und senkte sich im Rhythmus ihrer ruhigen Atemzüge.

Ihr Anblick war alles andere als abstoßend und für wenige Augenblicke gestattete sich Snape, ihn zu genießen.

Und doch war es nicht ihr Anblick, der Sekunden später ein vibrierendes Gefühl in seine Lendengegend schickte, sondern ihre Stimme.

„Lass' dich gehen, Severus!", sagte sie leise, und nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass sie ihn plötzlich duzte, konnte den Genuss schmälern, dieser rauchigen, ungemein verführerischen Stimme zu lauschen.

Das vibrierende Gefühl in der Lendengegend hatte unglücklicherweise eine erhebliche, körperliche Außenwirkung, wie er auch an McGonagalls triumphierendem Grinsen gleich darauf feststellen konnte.

„Runter!", knurrte Snape leise, wagte es aber nicht, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen - wagte es kaum zu atmen, vor lauter Sorge, dass sich sein Zustand dadurch nur noch verschlimmern würde.

McGonagall, die sein Dilemma offensichtlich zu genießen schien, lachte gurrend.

„Mach ich dich sehr nervös?", fragte sie und strich mit den Fingerspitzen aufreizend seinen Arm entlang, während sie ihr Becken unauffällig ganz leicht hin und her bewegte.

Und sein Körper - der Verräter – reagierte sofort.

„Also geschwindelt hast du schon mal nicht", sagte McGonagall amüsiert. „Du bist eindeutig ein Mann!"

„Minerva! Ich kann nicht...", sagte Snape gepresst.

„Oh – das fühlt sich aber schon so an, als könntest du", sagte McGonagall lächelnd, intensivierte ihre Beckenbewegungen indem sie zu einem leichten Kreisen überging und strich an der Knopfleiste seines Gehrocks entlang hinunter bis zum Bauch, wo sie zu seinem Entsetzen ungeniert begann, die Knöpfe zu öffnen.

„Ich...nein..., ich meine ja,...aber..." Snape verstummte und starrte gebannt auf ihre Hände, die sich Knopf für Knopf immer weiter nach oben arbeiteten.

Diese Frau machte ihn verrückt. Er wollte sie – und gleichzeitig wollte er sie nicht. Es war, verdammt noch mal, immer noch Minerva McGonagall, auch wenn ihr derzeitiges Erscheinungsbild äußerst anregend war. Sie war vielleicht keine Schönheit im klassischen Sinne, und ganz bestimmt kein typisches Weibchen, aber eine sehr attraktive und interessante Frau in den besten Jahren, die wusste, was sie wollte – und im Moment schien sie tatsächlich ihn zu wollen.

Zudem strahlte sie eine geballte Portion Sinnlichkeit aus, die bei ihm durchaus auf Resonanz stieß, und ihre aggressive Anmache forderte ihn geradezu heraus, ihr zu beweisen, dass er kein Weichei war.

Fasziniert beobachtete er ihr seltsam vertrautes und doch fremdes Gesicht, während sie sich weiter mit seiner Oberbekleidung beschäftigte. In ihren Augen stand die Neugier, auf das, was sie unter den Stofflagen vorfinden würde. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und ab und zu wanderte die Zungenspitze ein wenig zwischen den Zähnen hervor, während sie sich völlig auf ihre Tätigkeit konzentrierte.

Selbst als sie den Gehrock ganz geöffnet hatte, und sich nun an den Knöpfen des Hemdes zu schaffen machte, unter dem Kragen beginnend, sich in umgekehrter Richtung nach unten vorarbeitend, erwachte er nicht aus seiner Erstarrung.

Erst als sie die Hand auf seine nackte Brust legte, dort wo das Hemd nun auseinander klaffte, und mit den Fingernägeln eine Spur auf seinen Bauch hinunter zog, kam wieder Leben in den Meister der Zaubertränke.

„Nein! Das ist... keine gute Idee, Minerva! Lassen Sie das!", sagte er etwas atemlos.

„Das ist eine geradezu geniale Idee!", widersprach ihm McGonagall, und intensivierte ihre Beckenbewegungen nochmals, indem sie nun zu einer Vor- und Zurück-Variante überging.

Snape unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Stöhnen.

„Aber...wie stellen Sie sich das vor?", sagte er verzweifelt. „Wie sollen wir morgen damit umgehen, wenn wir heute Nacht..."

„Das ist doch wieder mal typisch!", seufzte McGonagall. „_Aber_ hier und _aber_ dort – dabei ist dies doch die perfekte Gelegenheit für einen One-Night-Stand – denn morgen werden weder du noch ich irgendwelches Interesse daran haben, diese Sache weiter auszubauen."

Sie sah ihn an, und in ihrem Blick lag kein Spott – nur Ehrlichkeit, Wärme und Zuneigung.

„Betrachte diese Nacht doch als eine Insel, fernab von der Realität", fuhr sie mit sanfter Stimme fort. „Lass dich einfach treiben Severus. Wir sind erwachsen, wir tun niemandem weh – aus welchem Grund sollten wir uns etwas verwehren, was wir doch beide wollen?"

„Ich will nicht!", sagte Snape, aber er klang wenig überzeugt von seiner eigenen Aussage.

„Dein Kopf will noch nicht – aber der Rest hat längst ‚ja' gesagt", schnurrte McGonagall und begann wieder mit den Fingern auf seiner Brust auf und ab zu streichen.

„Der Rest hat aber nun mal nicht das Kommando!", knurrte Snape und verfolgte ihre Hand mit den Augen.

„Hast du das auch der Schülerin erzählt, mit der du fast was hattest?", fragte McGonagall spöttisch.

Snape warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Ja, durchaus – so was in der Art", knurrte er ungehalten.

„Und das hat sie dir tatsächlich abgenommen?", fragte McGonagall belustigt.

„Selbstverständlich!", sagte Snape giftig.

„Du warst sicher sehr überzeugend!", sagte McGonagall spöttisch. „So wie jetzt auch!"

Snape sah sie misstrauisch an.

„Nur gut, dass ich kein junges, unbedarftes Mädchen mehr bin, und dir diesen Blödsinn deshalb auch nicht abkaufe", sagte McGonagall und lächelte ihn verschmitzt an. „Wetten, dass ich in dieser Kommando-Sache etwas unternehmen kann?", fügte sie rauchig hinzu und ließ ihre Finger in Richtung Bauchnabel wandern.

„Minerva!", sagte Snape noch einmal fast flehentlich.

„Du willst doch nicht wirklich diese wunderbare, harte Tatsache ignorieren?", raunte McGonagall und begann, seinen Gürtel zu öffnen.

„Habe ich denn eine Wahl?", schnaubte Snape.

„Offiziell natürlich schon!", sagte McGonagall und knöpfte langsam seine Hose auf. „Inoffiziell stehen deine Chancen, mir jetzt noch zu entkommen relativ schlecht", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu.

„Da hast du wohl recht", sagte Snape leise.

Er schloss die Augen und ergab sich in sein Schicksal.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Das ist doch eine geniale Stelle um das Kapitel zu beenden, nicht war? _:D


	7. Chapter 7

_Herzlichen Dank an alle, die die Geschichte verfolgen, und natürlich vor allem an die Verfasser der supertollen lieben Reviews. _:D _Ihr motiviert mich wirklich sehr!_

_Und weiter geht's! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_---_

**Kapitel 7**

Minerva McGonagall sah erstaunt herab auf den Mann, der mit geschlossenen Augen vor ihr lag.

‚_Da hast du wohl recht!' _Hatte er das wirklich gerade gesagt? Hatte er den Widerstand tatsächlich aufgegeben?

Ein warmes Gefühl von Zuneigung und Dankbarkeit überflutete sie. Dass es ihm verdammt schwer fallen würde, sich auf sie einzulassen – sich überhaupt auf irgendjemanden einzulassen – war von vornherein klar gewesen. Sie hatte sogar mit erheblich schwereren Geschützen von seiner Seite gerechnet, denn eigentlich war er nicht der Typ, der sich leicht in die Enge treiben ließ.

Außerdem war sie überrascht von ihren eigenen Gefühlen. Dass sie sich körperlich so von ihm angezogen fühlte, hatte sie nie für möglich gehalten. Das konnte auf keinen Fall nur von der Wirkung des Trankes herrühren.

In ihren jungen Jahren war sie sexuell durchaus recht aktiv gewesen, aber auch immer sehr wählerisch, was den jeweiligen Partner anging. Und das, was sie veranlasst hatte, in diesem Kerkerzimmer zu bleiben, waren definitiv nicht die Argumente gewesen, die Snape vorgebracht hatte, sondern seine Ausstrahlung.

Wie er da vor ihr lag, völlig still, mit geschlossenen Augen, wirkte ihr ansonsten immer mit messerscharfem Spott und einer gehörigen Portion Zynismus bewaffneter Kollege nahezu wehrlos.

Er schien eindeutig auf ihren nächsten Schritt zu warten. Sie würde vorsichtshalber noch ein wenig testen, ob er nicht nur zum Schein nachgegeben hatte.

„Bist du eingeschlafen?", fragte sie spöttisch und beugte sich etwas zu ihm herunter, um die feinen Nuancen seiner Mimik besser beobachten zu können.

Snape öffnete sofort die Augen.

„Bei den älteren Herren, mit denen du vermutlich in den letzten Jahrzehnten verkehrt hast, mag das schon mal vorgekommen sein", sagte er bissig, „aber ICH bin noch nie eingeschlafen, wenn eine Frau auf mir saß."

Soviel zu wehrlos!

„Das freut mich zu hören!", sagte McGonagall amüsiert.

„Ich brauche mehr Licht!", knurrte Snape genervt, und tastete nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Wozu das denn?", fragte McGonagall erstaunt? Sie hatte angenommen, dass ihm zu viel Helligkeit eher peinlich wäre, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, vor WEM er sich vermutlich gleich entblößen würde.

„Wenn ich nur deine Stimme höre und in diesem schummrigen Licht dein Gesicht nicht erkennen kann, habe ich das gewohnte Bild der etwas älteren Minerva vor Augen", seufzte Snape, „und bei allem Respekt..."

„...das turnt dich ab!", beendete McGonagall gelassen seinen Satz.

„So ist es!", sagte Snape trocken. „Verflucht, ich habe meinen Zauberstab im Wohnzimmer. Könntest du bitte mal..."

„Dann kann ich also auch davon ausgehen, dass dich das Bild der etwas jüngeren Minerva nicht unbedingt abstößt?", sagte McGonagall und holte ihren Zauberstab hervor.

„Du warst – ich meine, du bist im Moment – eine sehr attraktive Frau", gab Snape unumwunden zu.

„Was für ein nettes Kompliment – und das aus deinem Munde!", sagte McGonagall lächelnd und tauchte mit einigen beiläufigen Schlenkern ihres Zauberstabes den Raum in ein warmes, anheimelndes Licht – nicht zu grell, um die Atmosphäre zu zerstören, aber hell genug, um alle Einzelheiten zu erkennen.

Sie wurde mit einem tiefen Blick aus zwei sehr faszinierenden schwarzen Augen belohnt – es war das erste Mal an diesem Abend, dass er ihr länger als ein paar Sekunden direkt in die Augen sah.

„Besser so?", fragte sie leise.

„Viel besser!", sagte Snape und hob seine Hand, um eine Locke, die vor ihr Gesicht gefallen war zurückzustreichen.

Diese überraschende, vertrauliche Geste berührte sie sehr. Als er dann, anstatt seine Hand zurückzuziehen, sanft über ihr Gesicht strich kamen ihr fast die Tränen. Es war so verdammt lange her, dass sie auf diese Art gestreichelt worden war – und es tat so unsagbar gut. Sie küsste zärtlich seine Finger, als sie über ihre Lippen steiften und gab sich mit halbgeschlossenen Augen weiter der verführerischen Liebkosung hin.

Seine Hand wanderte weiter zu ihrem Nacken und vergrub sich im Ansatz ihres schweren, lockigen Haares.

Als er ihren Kopf zu sich hinunter zog, hielt sie den Atem an. Jetzt kam wohl unweigerlich der Teil, dem sie schon früher meist nicht besonders viel hatte abgewinnen können. Es gab einfach zu wenige Männer, die wirklich gut küssen konnten.

Und wieder überraschte Snape sie.

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie zunächst auf die Stirn. Es war ein sanfter, liebevoller Kuss, der gefolgt wurde von einem ebensolchen auf die Nasenspitze. Erst dann berührten seine Lippen die ihren – zuerst sachte am Mundwinkel, dann knabbernd und spielerisch, mal die Ober- und mal die Unterlippe. Als seine Zunge schließlich leicht über ihre Lippen fuhr und Einlass begehrte war ihre Neugier schon erheblich aufgestachelt und sie empfing ihn bereitwillig. Er drang behutsam vor und umkreiste ihre Zunge forschend mit der seinen und zog sich immer wieder zurück um sie hervorzulocken und bald danach einen neuen Vorstoß zu unternehmen.

Dieser Kuss war eindeutig etwas anderes, als nur eine zwangsläufige Begleiterscheinung des Vorspiels. Er war nicht zu forsch, nicht zu besitzergreifend, aber trotzdem herausfordernd und äußerst erotisierend. Das Ganze erregte sie mehr, als sie es jemals - von einem Kuss - für möglichgehalten hatte. Es schien, als hätte jeder Nerv in ihrem Mund einen direkten Kompagnon in ihrem Unterleib sitzen, der auf die Stimulation seines Partners im Obergeschoss umgehend ansprang.

Je intensiver der Kuss wurde, desto drängender wurde ihr Begehren – das Verlangen, sich mit diesem Mann, der so phänomenal küssen konnte – zu vereinigen. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen begann sie wieder, ihren Unterleib fordernd an ihm zu reiben, dort wo sich immer noch die ‚harte Tatsache' gegen ihren Schoß drückte.

„Langsam!", flüsterte Snape ihr ins Ohr, nachdem er sich zu ihrem Leidwesen von ihren Lippen gelöst hatte. „Lass dir Zeit! Vielleicht hört ja der Trank doch noch auf so extrem zu wirken, und ich komme noch mal davon", fügte er mit einem leicht boshaften Unterton hinzu.

McGonagall wühlte sich mit einer Hand in seine Haare und brachte ihren Mund ganz nah an sein Ohr.

„Vielleicht hört ja der Trank ganz auf zu wirken, und ich lass dich trotzdem nicht mehr davonkommen", hauchte sie und begann seinen Hals mit kleinen Küssen und Bissen zu bedecken.

„Das ist eine ganz üble Drohung!", brummte Snape.

„Erregte Frauen sind zu allem fähig!", schnurrte McGonagall.

„Tatsächlich? Wozu denn noch?", fragte Snape samtig.

McGonagall steckte die Hand aus und tastete unauffällig nach ihrem Zauberstab, den sie nach der Beleuchtungsaktion neben sich abgelegt hatte. Sekunden später war Snape völlig nackt.

Er hatte den Anstand, wenigstens einen Moment lang peinlich berührt auszusehen.

„Ich wollte nur Zeit sparen!", sagte McGonagall. „Außerdem finde ich es sehr anregend, dass du nun so pudelnackt unter mir liegst, während ich noch gänzlich bekleidet bin. Das hat so was ...hilfloses." Sie ließ ihre Augen anzüglich über seinen Oberkörper gleiten.

„Hilflos?", schnaubte Snape. Er packte sie an den Oberarmen und zog sie schwungvoll von seinem Körper, sodass sie rücklings neben ihm zu liegen kam. Danach beugte er sich über sie und begann er mit überraschender Geschicklichkeit die Knöpfe auf der Vorderseite ihres Kleides zu öffnen.

„Du hast wohl Übung in so was!", bemerkte McGonagall amüsiert.

„Es benützt eben nicht jeder den Zauberstab zum Ausziehen", sagte Snape spitz. „Manche Menschen legen bei gewissen Dingen noch Wert auf Handarbeit", entschlüpfte es ihm, bevor er sich auf die Zunge beißen konnte.

„Oh ja – das Thema ‚_Handarbeit_' hatte wir ja schon!", flötete McGonagall prompt. Es war eben Verlass auch Minervas Bissigkeit – auch in jungem Zustand.

Snape knöpfte seufzend weiter und hielt kurz erstaunt inne, als er feststellte, dass unter der Kleidung sehr verführerische Wäsche zum Vorschein kam – dunkelgrüne Seide mit Spitzenbesätzen in einem warmen Braunton.

„Wann hast du die denn verzaubert?", fragte er und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über den dünnen Stoff.

„Gar nicht! Die hatte ich schon an, als ich herkam", sagte McGonagall beiläufig.

„Aber da wusstest du doch noch gar nicht...", begann Snape skeptisch.

„Paula hat mir gesteckt, dass sie es sehr bedauert hat, nicht die richtigen Dessous getragen zu haben, als sie den Trank von dir bekam", sagte McGonagall und zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu.

„Aber...", sagte Snape.

„Verbuche es einfach unter ‚weibliche Intuition', okay?", unterbrach ihn McGonagall abermals.

„Du hast also von vornherein geplant, den Umstand, dass du verjüngt wirst, für ein erotisches Abenteuer zu nutzen?", fragte Snape stirnrunzelnd.

„Ach du meine Güte! Du willst es aber genau wissen!", seufzte McGonagall. „Als ich die Ratte den Apfel vögeln sah, dachte ich mir, es könnte nicht schaden, gewisse Vorkehrungen zu treffen, für den Fall der Fälle."

„Und du bist trotzdem hier geblieben", sagte Snape leise, mehr zu sich selbst.

„Nicht trotzdem!", sagte McGonagall sanft. „Ich bin wegen dir geblieben!"

Er sah sie fragend an, mit seinen irritierend schwarzen Augen, als wolle er ergründen, ob sie das auch ernst gemeint haben konnte und sie erwiderte den Blick mit einem liebevollen Lächeln, das ihn scheinbar erst Recht verwirrte.

Kurz darauf machte er weiter, wo er angefangen hatte und entledigte sie schnell und geschickt ihrer Kleidung, bis sie nur noch die seidenen Dessous auf der Haut hatte.

Danach zögerte er kurz, als ob er sich nicht ganz entschießen konnte, ob er nun gleich fortfahren sollte oder nicht.

McGonagall hob die Hand und streifte mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Brust, wuschelte durch die nicht zu üppige aber auch nicht gerade spärliche Behaarung und fuhr dann langsam und genießerisch die dünne dunkle Spur der Haare nach, die vom Solarplexus zum Bauch und über den Bauchnabel nach unten führte.

„Zielführende Brustbehaarung – ich liebe das!", sagte sie begeistert.

Snape hielt die Luft an, denn sie war ‚dem Ziel' schon sehr nah.

McGonagall grinste und trat den Rückweg an.

„Bist du nervös?", fragte sie und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Ja!", gab Snape unumwunden zu.

„Ich auch!", sagte McGonagall zu seiner Überraschung.

„Das hast du aber bisher geschickt verborgen", sagte er skeptisch.

McGonagall stützte sich auf, sodass sie auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm war, fuhr fort mit den Fingerspitzen spielerisch über seinen Oberkörper zu kreisen, und folgte ihren Bewegungen mit den Augen.

„Es ist schon ziemlich lange her, dass ich so etwas gemacht habe", sagte sie dann leise.

„Länger als zwei Jahre?", sagte Snape spöttisch.

„Solche Fragen zu stellen ist mein Vorrecht!", sagte McGonagall mit einem schiefen Grinsen und gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Womöglich sogar länger als zwei Jahrzehnte?", sagte Snape und zog eine seiner Augenbrauen gekonnt in die Höhe.

„Nun werd' mal nicht unverschämt!", sagte McGonagall streng, aber ihre Mundwinkel strebten dabei unübersehbar nach oben. „Dass es schon länger her ist heißt ja auch nicht, dass ich es nicht mehr kann", fügte sie schmunzelnd hinzu.

„Man wird sehen!", sagte Snape süffisant und ging in Deckung vor dem nächsten Klaps.

„Auf jeden Fall habe ich mehr Erfahrung als du!", sagte McGonagall und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Ich habe sogar früher angefangen als du, nämlich mit sechzehn."

„Angeberin!", sagte Snape.

„Nur kein Neid!", sagte McGonagall.

„Dann hoffe ich mal nur, das dieser Paul eine Ahnung davon hatte, wie man eine Frau glücklich macht", sagte Snape grinsend.

„Paul war ein Idiot!", sagte McGonagall trocken. „Ich hab' nur eine Weile gebraucht, bis ich das kapiert hatte."

„Lass das bloß nicht Paula hören, sonst kriegt sie noch Depressionen", sagte Snape belustigt.

„Du wolltest mir doch noch erzählen, wie das bei dir war – mit ...zwanzig", sagte McGonagall spöttisch.

„Nein, das wollte ich nicht!", sagte Snape energisch, und streifte den Träger ihres Büstenhalters wie nebenbei herunter.

„Das würde mich aber erheblich interessieren", sagte McGonagall verschmitzt.

„Warst du eigentlich schon immer so neugierig, oder ist das eine Auswirkung des Trankes?", fragte Snape und ließ den zweiten Träger folgen.

„Ich war schon immer so neugierig!", raunte McGonagall und fuhr entlang der Bauch-Haar-Linie wieder nach unten. Diesmal stoppte sie nicht, sondern umrundete ‚das Ziel', mit den Fingernägeln sachte an der Innenseite des einen Oberschenkels hinab streichend und zum anderen Oberschenkel hinüberwechselnd, wobei sie mit dem Handrücken hauchzart die Hoden streifte, um danach wieder am Rande der schwarzen Schamhaare zum Bauch zurückzukehren.

Obwohl diese Berührung so sanft, ja fast unschuldig war, hatte sie eine durchaus elektrisierende Wirkung auf Snape. Er gab einen unterdrückten Laut von sich, der tief aus seinem Inneren zu kommen schien, und der bei McGonagall eine sofortige körperliche Gegenreaktion hervorrief – es schien, dass sie durch den Trank nicht nur vorübergehend verjüngt, sondern auch sehr sensibilisiert für erotische Schwingungen war. Dieser tiefe brummende Ton bescherte ihr – wie schon zuvor, in etwas gemäßigterem Ausmaß, generell die Modulation von Snapes Stimme – ein wohliges Ziehen im Schoß, auf das sie mit einer spontanen Aufwärtsbewegung des Beckens reagierte um dem drängenden Gefühl etwas entgegenzusetzen.

Snape antwortete darauf, indem er nun relativ schnell den Verschluss ihres Büstenhalters öffnete und diesen entfernte. Er fuhr mit den Händen der Kurve ihrer Brüste nach, ohne jedoch die steil aufgerichteten Brustwarzen zu berühren und ging anschließend sofort dazu über, ihr Höschen über die Hüften nach unten zu ziehen. Sie streckte sich und hob den Po an um ihm zu helfen.

Als sie Sekunden später völlig nackt vor ihm lag und er seinen Blick über ihren Körper wandern ließ wurde ihr zum ersten Mal, seit sie versuchte, ihn zu verführen, etwas mulmig.

Was, wenn sie ihn enttäuschen würde?

Was, wenn er sie hierfür verachten würde, wenn morgen wieder die Normalität, beziehungsweise eine annähernd normale Variante des Alltags einkehren würde.

„Was ist los?", fragte Snape, der ihre Verunsicherung sofort zu spüren schien.

„Ich habe ...ein wenig Angst!", sagte sie mit einem verlegenen Lächeln.

„Aber hallo – das ist mein Text!", sagte Snape mit einem überraschend warmen Lächeln.

McGonagall, die insgeheim schon mit einer ziemlich fiesen Antwort gerechnet hatte, sah ihn gerührt an.

„Wenn jemals irgendjemand behauptet haben sollte, dass du kein Einfühlungsvermögen besitzt und außerdem ein sadistischer, gefühlskalter Klotz bist", sagte sie mit einem leisen Lächeln, „dann hatte er damit gründlich Unrecht, auch wenn dieser jemand ich selbst gewesen sein sollte."

„Was für ein Kompliment!", sagte Snape ironisch.

„Ja, nicht war?", sagte McGonagall. „Ich bin eigentlich eine ganz nette Frau, falls du es noch nicht gemerkt haben solltest."

„Aber sicher!", sagte Snape und beugte sich über sie. „Dann lass uns mal etwas unternehmen gegen die Angst!"

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Und immer noch kein Lemon! Sorry! Hatte ich schon mal meine klitzekleine sadistische Ader erwähnt?_ :XD _Aber immerhin kann die hintere Bank noch mal aufatmen! _;)

_Ich bin übrigens ab Samstag für drei Wochen im Urlaub und somit fern des Internets. Das nächste Update wird also erst Ende August erfolgen. (Und die Antworten auf Eure hoffentlich zahlreichen Reviews evtl. auch!)_

_Ich wünsche Euch einstweilen noch einen schönen, heißen Sommer!_

_Bis dann und viele liebe Grüße,_

_Chrissi _


	8. Chapter 8

_Hallo zusammen! Da bin ich wieder! Ich habe zwar nicht all zu viel geschrieben im Urlaub – die Ostseeluft hat mit irgendwie das Gehirn „ausgesaugt" – aber ein bisschen was ist es doch geworden._

_Weiter geht's mit dem „unmöglichen Pairing" und langsam wird's ernst. Tipp an die hintere Bank: Augen (halb) zu und durch! _:D

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_LG,_

_Chrissi_

_---_

**Kapitel 8**

Erwartungsvoll sah McGonagall ihm entgegen, als Snape sich über sie beugte. Sie empfing ihn mit offenen Armen und – gemessen an ihrem bisherigen Auftreten – einem etwas scheuen Lächeln.

Ihr Anblick war durchaus einladend! Schlanke, aber nicht zu schlanke Formen, Rundungen an den richtigen Stellen – eine elegante, weibliche Silhouette. Volles dunkles Haar, in dem keine einzige Spur von grau zu finden war, und ein feines aber markantes Gesicht, aus dem sowohl Lebensfreude als auch eine gewisser Hang zum Sarkasmus sprach – eine sehr reizvolle Mischung.

Als er begann mit beiden Händen ihre vollen Brüste zu erkunden, bog sie sich ihm willig entgegen. Leise seufzend gab sie sich seinen Berührungen hin, während sie zärtlich die Finger über seine Arme und seinen Nacken gleiten ließ.

Nach einer Weile zog sie ihn an den Schultern näher zu sich herunter, offensichtlich, um noch einmal geküsst zu werden. Doch wider erwarten war es diesmal sie, die den Ton angab. Ihr Kuss war gieriger und fordernder, als noch wenige Minuten zuvor.

Gleichzeitig rieb sie ihren Körper an ihm, presste sich auffordernd in seine Hand, die noch immer ihre Brust streichelte, und - wie sehr so ein scheues Lächeln täuschen konnte – fand mit ihrer Hand den Weg zwischen seine Beine, um dort genüsslich seine Eier zu kneten.

Snape, den diese unerwartete Berührung halb wahnsinnig machte – es war eindeutig zu lange her, dass er Sex gehabt hatte – stöhnte auf, was McGonagall dazu veranlasste ihr Treiben munter fortzusetzen.

„Mach langsam, Minerva", flüsterte er rau, „sonst ist der Spaß vorbei, bevor er richtig angefangen hat."

„Das wäre allerdings nicht wünschenswert", gab McGonagall grinsend zu, und streichelte etwas sanfter weiter.

Trotzdem entzog sich Snape vorsichtshalber der erregenden Berührung und rutschte ein wenig tiefer – wobei er eine Spur aus kleinen Küssen über ihre Brust und ihren Bauch zog. Seine Lippen hinterließen ein angenehm prickelndes Gefühl auf ihrer Haut, die im Moment ohnehin überaus sensibel auf jede Art von Berührung reagierte.

Als er an ihrem Schoß angekommen war hielt er sich nicht lange damit auf, sich umständlich an das Zentrum ihrer Lust heranzutasten, sondern schob ihre Beine sanft, aber beharrlich auseinander um mit seinem Mittelfinger durch ihr dunkles Schamhaar und direkt über ihre empfindlichste Stelle zu streichen - langsam und zärtlich, aber doch mit genügend Druck, um sie mächtig anzuheizen.

„Ja!", seufzte sie leise, unfähig, sich ausschweifender zu artikulieren.

Seine Finger rutschen tiefer und drückten leicht gegen ihren Eingang, während seine Zunge deren Platz einnahm.

McGonagall bog den Rücken durch und stöhnte laut. Snape packte ihre Hüfte fester, mit der freien Hand, um sie ruhig zu halten, da sie sich regelrecht unter ihm zu winden begann.

Mit der anderen blieb er weiter bei ihrer vor Erregung angeschwollenen Scham, schob dann mit sanftem Nachdruck einen Finger in ihre feuchte Spalte und begann, in einem langsamen Rhythmus, vor und zurück zu gleiten.

„Das ist fantastisch!", keuchte McGonagall.

Kurz darauf nahm er einen zweiten Finger hinzu und - nachdem ihr das, ihrer Reaktion nach äußerst gut zu gefallen schien - einen dritten.

Der Ansturm der Gefühle, dem sie hierbei ausgesetzt war überwältigte McGonagall geradezu. Es war ewig her, dass sie solche unbändige Lust verspürt hatte. Das wiederholte Eindringen seiner Finger und die zusätzlich Stimulation an ihrer Klitoris brachte sie fast um den Verstand. Sie war absolut nicht mehr fähig, auch nur einen annähernd klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sie wusste nur noch eines mit Bestimmtheit – sie wollte gevögelt werden! Wild und zügellos! Ihre pulsierende Vulva verlangte danach, ausgefüllt zu werden.

„Ich halte das nicht mehr aus", wimmerte sie. „Ich will dich jetzt... ganz... sofort!"

Snape ließ sie noch eine Weile zappeln. Er nahm sich ein wenig zurück – gerade so viel um den Grad ihrer Erregung auf konstantem Niveau zu halten – so lange, bis sie zunächst lautstark forderte, dann aber regelrecht darum bettelte, von ihm genommen zu werden.

Dass er die Macht hatte, sie so in Raserei zu versetzen, befriedigte ihn auf eine Weise, die für ihn selbst überraschend war.

Als er schließlich mit der ganzen Länge seiner steinharten Erektion in sie eindrang, war auch er so hochgradig erregt, dass er sich mit aller Kraft konzentrieren musste, um einen sofortigen Erguss zu verhindern. Dass die Frau unter ihm sich dabei ungeduldig und in äußerst erotisierender Weise bewegte, und noch dazu seinen Hintern kräftig knetete, machte ihm diese Sache nicht gerade leichter.

Er fasste sie an den Handgelenken, presste ihre Arme über ihren Kopf nach oben und drückte sie mit dem Gewicht seines Körpers auf die Matratze um sie so ruhig wie möglich zu halten, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Bitte!", wimmerte McGonagall und drängte ihm ihr Becken entgegen. „Das fühlt sich so unsagbar gut an!"

„Warte!", ächzte Snape. „Halt still!"

„Ich kann nicht!", jammerte McGonagall und begann noch mehr zu zappeln.

„Du kannst!", sagte Snape streng und hielt sie energisch fest.

„Severus Snape! Wenn du mich nicht sofort durchvögelst, und zwar so heftig, dass mir die Luft wegbleibt, dann hexe ich dich von hier bis in die Hölle, ich schwöre es dir!", jaulte McGonagall völlig aufgelöst.

Aufreizend langsam begann er sich zu bewegen.

„Fester!", schrie McGonagall.

Er kam ihrer Aufforderung nach, ließ aber immer einige Sekunden Abstand zwischen zwei Stößen.

„Schneller!", fauchte sie.

„Extreme Unhöflichkeit während des Beischlafes – wer hätte das von dir gedacht?", raunte Snape, und hielt wieder in seiner Bewegung inne um noch etwas Zeit zu schinden.

„Du verfluchter Bastard!", rief sie, musste aber gleichzeitig lachen. „Nimm mich doch endlich! Härter! BITTE!"

„Wirklich?", flüsterte Snape, gab aber gleichzeitig ihre Arme frei, um mit einer Hand ihre Schulter zu packen, und die andere unter ihren Hintern zu schieben.

McGonagall krallte ihre Finger in seine Oberarme, als der erste harte Stoß kam.

„JA!", keuchte sie atemlos.

Die Empfindungen, die sein wiederholtes, heftiges, nun fast brutales Eindringen bei ihr auslöste, waren unbeschreiblich. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Erregung schwindelerregende Höhen erklomm, um sich dann, für einen Augenblick, auf einem Plateau hochgradiger, konstanter Ekstase wie eine heiße Welle von der Mitte ihres Schoßes über ihren ganzen Körper auszubreiten.

Wenige Sekunden später wurde sie von einem intensiven, langanhaltenden Orgasmus überrollt, während Snape, der immer vehementer in sie gedrungen war, nun einen kurzen Moment innehielt, um das Gefühl ihrer, um seine pochende Männlichkeit zuckenden Muskeln völlig auszukosten. Dann, nach ein paar letzten tiefen Stößen, erreichte er ebenfalls den Höhepunkt und pumpte stöhnend seinen Samen in ihre warme feuchte Höhle.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis beide wieder einigermaßen ruhig atmeten.

Snape hatte sich von McGonagall heruntergerollt und sie gleichzeitig mit sich gezogen, sodass er sie eng an seinen Körper gedrückt im Arm hielt. Ihr Kopf ruhte entspannt auf seiner Brust, ebenso ein Arm, und eines ihrer Beine lag leicht angewinkelt auf seinem Oberschenkel.

Dass er immer noch ihre Nähe suchte, obwohl der Akt, der doch wesentlich mehr mit der Befriedigung körperlicher Bedürfnisse als mit Zuneigung zu tun gehabt hatte, vorbei war, machte sie für den Moment sprachlos. Sie schloss die Augen und gab sich diesem ungewohnten Gefühl hin – niemals hätte sie vermutet, sich einmal ausgerechnet in den Armen von Severus Snape so wunderbar geborgen zu fühlen.

„Bist du eingeschlafen?", fragte er leise, mit einem feinen Hauch von Spott.

Als sie ihre Augen öffnete versank sie aus nächster Nähe im Anblick zweier schwarzer, geheimnisvoller Seen.

„Nein! Ich bin nur etwas sprachlos!", sagte McGonagall lächelnd.

„Na, wenn das kein Erfolg ist!", sagte Snape und beförderte seine linke Augenbraue eine Etage höher.

„Mach dir mal keine falschen Hoffnungen – das wird nicht anhalten", sagte McGonagall schmunzelnd.

„Grausame Frau! Zerstörst einfach meine Illusionen!", brummte Snape.

McGonagall lachte und er zog sie noch ein wenig enger an sich – eine Geste, die sie schon wieder so sehr überraschte und rührte, dass ihre Stimme leicht zitterte, als sie weitersprach.

„Es war einfach fantastisch!", flüsterte sie und ließ ihre Fingerspitzen zärtlich über seinen Brustkorb gleiten. „DU warst fantastisch!"

„Na ja – du warst aber auch nicht schlecht", sagte Snape und sog dann scharf die Luft ein, als ihre Fingernägel sich strafend in seinem Bauch vergruben, bevor er sich ihr Handgelenk schnappte um sie davon abzuhalten, ihn weiter zu traktieren.

„Ich meine, wer hätte schon gedacht, dass die kühle, distinguierte Minerva McGonagall so ein wildes, unersättliches Weib ist?", fuhr Snape belustigt fort.

„Wer, um alle in der Welt, hätte vermutet, dass DU ein guter Liebhaber bist?", konterte McGonagall.

„Was soll das denn bitteschön heißen?", sagte Snape mit bemüht neutraler Stimme, die aber trotzdem etwas eingeschnappt klang.

„Na ja – du wirkst so …kontrolliert, und so …zugeknöpft", sagte McGonagall zögernd, „und wenn dich irgendwelche Emotionen heimsuchen – so, dass man es als Außenstehender mitbekommt - dann sind es meist negative. Wie sollte man da vermuten, dass du so viel Fingerspitzengefühl in Liebesdingen besitzt?"

„Ach? Und du meinst, das sieht man einem Mann für gewöhnlich auf den ersten Blick an, ob er diesbezüglich etwas auf dem Kasten hat?", fragte Snape belustigt.

„Nicht immer, aber häufig – wenn man ein Gespür dafür hat", sagte McGonagall.

„Und das hast du natürlich!", sagte Snape ironisch.

„Das habe ich – und nicht nur ich", sagte McGonagall gelassen. „Wahrscheinlich ist es ganz gut, dass man es dir nicht anmerkt – sonst würden am Ende noch jede Menge Schülerinnen auf dich abfahren, und das wollen wir doch nicht."

Snape schüttelte nur missbilligend den Kopf über ihren Kommentar und schnaubte verächtlich.

„Apropos Schülerinnen – wie war das eigentlich mit der einen, mit der du fast was gehabt hättest?", fragte McGonagall neugierig.

„Du wolltest mich doch nichts weiter darüber fragen - als Zeichen deines guten Willens und als Beweis dafür, dass du meine Gefühle respektierst", sagte Snape entrüstet.

„Das war VORHER!", sagte McGonagall und zog gekonnt die Augenbrauen hoch, während sie mit einem milden Lächeln im Gesicht den Kopf schüttelte, über die Naivität seines Einwandes.

„Weiber!", knurrte Snape. „Wie konnte ich auch annehmen, dass so viel Rücksichtnahme tatsächlich wahrhaftig sein könnte."

„Aber, aber", sagte McGonagall sanft und kraulte beruhigend seine Brust, „kein Grund, gleich pampig zu werden. Du hast bestimmt noch nie mit jemanden über diese Sache geredet – sieh es doch als Gelegenheit, das alles einmal los zu werden. Meine Verschwiegenheit ist dir sicher – das schwöre ich, bei allem, was mir heilig ist."

„Was soll das werden?", fauchte Snape. „Komm mir doch nicht mit so einem Mist! Ich habe absolut kein Bedürfnis, mir irgendetwas von der Seele zu reden."

„O.k.! Dann erzähl's mir einfach so!", sagte McGonagall vergnügt. „Ich bin doch so verdammt neugierig!"

„Nein!", sagte Snape bestimmt.

„Bitte!", säuselte McGonagall.

„NEIN!", sagte Snape mit Nachdruck.

„Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte!", nölte McGonagall.

Snape sah sie an, als hätte sie nun völlig den Verstand verloren.

„Ach bitte - sag's mir doch!", hauchte McGonagall mit kugelrunden Augen, während sie heftig mit den Wimpern klimperte.

„Du musst in deinen jungen Jahren wirklich eine Landplage gewesen sein!", seufzte Snape und warf ihr einen ungläubigen, leicht angewiderten Blick zu.

„Böse Zungen behaupten, dass ich das immer noch bin", sagte McGonagall und zwinkerte verschwörerisch.

„NEIN!", sagte Snape mit gespieltem Entsetzen. „Wer erdreistet sich denn, so etwas Ungeheuerliches zu behaupten?"

„Es wird gemunkelt, die böse schwarze Fledermaus, die in den Kerkern haust, soll etwas derartiges von sich gegeben haben", sagte McGonagall spitz.

„Man sollte nicht alles glauben, was man so hört, über Fledermäuse", sagte Snape ungerührt.

„Das tue ich ohnehin nicht! Was meinst du, was die Schüler und vor allem die Schülerinnen so über dich erzählen?", sagte McGonagall. „Wenn ich das alles glauben würde – ach du meine Güte!"

„So? Was erzählen die denn so?", fragte Snape betont beiläufig.

„Das sage ich dir, wenn du mir erzählt hast, wie das mit dieser Schülerin war, mit der du fast was hattest", sagte McGonagall grinsend.

„Du erpresst mich schon wieder?", knurrte Snape.

„Aber ja! Inzwischen müsstest du dich doch daran gewöhnt haben, dass ich das tue", sagte McGonagall leichthin.

„Erinnere mich bitte, diese Auswirkung des Tranks später zu notieren: Verlust der moralischen Prinzipien, beziehungsweise, laxe Auslegung von ethischen Grundsätzen", sagte Snape säuerlich.

„Nun sei mal nicht so spießig!", sagte McGonagall belustigt.

„Ich bin nicht spießig!", sagte Snape streng.

„Bist du doooo-hoch, bist du dooo-hoch!", sang McGonagall vergnügt vor sich hin.

„…und enormer Anstieg der Albernheit!", murmelte Snape.

„Pass auf – wir machen es so", sagte McGonagall eifrig, „ich rate einfach, wer es gewesen sein könnte, und du sagst wahrheitsgemäß ja oder nein – das hast du mir ja schließlich auch zugesichert.

„Na schön – dann frag!", schnarrte Snape und verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Du kommst ja sowieso nicht drauf.

Zu seinem Leidwesen setzte sich McGonagall auf, und zwar so, dass sie ihn direkt ansah. Solcherart von ihr beobachtet zu werden, noch dazu nackt, behagte ihm trotz der vorherigen Intimität ganz und gar nicht. Nachdem er sich das jedoch auf gar keinen Fall anmerken lassen wollte, erwiderte er ihren Blick genauso unverwandt.

„Du hast gesagt, es wäre schon länger her", sagte McGonagall nachdenklich, „wobei ich in Erwägung ziehe, dass du mich mit dieses Bemerkung lediglich ablenken wolltest – denn ‚länger her' ist natürlich sehr relativ."

Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch und hüllte sich in Schweigen.

„Ich gehe einfach mal im Geiste die Jahre durch, seit dem du als Lehrer hier bist, und nenne ein paar Schülerinnen, die eventuell in Frage kämen", sagte McGonagall.

Snape grunzte verächtlich.

„Schön, dass das deine Zustimmung findet", sagte McGonagall lächelnd. „Wie wär's mit … hm, lass mich überlegen, …Amalia Bancroft?"

„Waaas?", schnappte Snape empört.

„Nicht dein Typ?", erkundigte sich McGonagall unschuldig.

„Dieses Mädchen war mit Sicherheit niemandes Typ", schnappte Snape.

„Nun ja", sagte McGonagall, „sie war ein wenig zu laut und zu sehr überzeugt von sich selbst – und das noch dazu völlig grundlos – zudem war sie nicht gerade ansehnlich und ihre Art sich in viel zu enge Kleidung zu zwängen war sicher nicht jedermanns Sache, aber ich dachte, nachdem sie auch so eine Art Außenseiterin war…"

„Na vielen Dank auch!", schnaubte Snape.

„Heißt das nun nein?", fragte McGonagall amüsiert.

„Das heißt nein!", bestätigte Snape grimmig.

„Okay! Nächster Versuch!", sagte McGonagall munter. „Eliza Montgomery!"

„Ein ewig kicherndes, zu stark geschminktes und parfümiertes Huhn, vorzugsweise in eine Wolke von rosa Rüschen gewandet", sagte Snape angewidert. „Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Wer weiß schon, was in im Kopf von einem Mann vorgeht?", fragte McGonagall entschuldigend. „Also nein? Gut! Dann vielleicht Selina McMuffpoddle?"

„Minerva!", sagte Snape strafend. „Dieses Mädchen war so schüchtern, dass sie vermutlich tot umgefallen wäre, wenn ich sie auch nur eine Sekunde zu lang angesehen hätte."

„Aber optisch hattest du diesmal nichts auszusetzen?", fragte McGonagall lauernd.

„Nein!", seufzte Snape. „Könntest du nicht langsam aufhören, mit diesem Quatsch?"

„Aber nicht doch, wo das doch solchen Spaß macht!", sagte McGonagall grinsend. „Lass mal sehen, wie wäre es mit…"

Plötzlich schoss ihr Kopf so ruckartig herum, dass Snape nervös zusammenzuckte. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, der immer noch griffbereit neben dem Bett lag, zielte mit einem _Imperdimenta_ auf eine Stelle am Boden, zwischen dem Kleiderschrank und einem Stuhl, der daneben stand, und hüpfte schließlich mit einem kleinen triumphierenden Aufschrei vom Bett.

Wenig später kam sie mit ihrer Beute – einer Maus, die sie mit spitzen Fingern am Schwanz haltend vor sich her trug – zu Snape zurück.

„Was soll das werden? Hast du Hunger?", fragte Snape bissig.

„Aber nein! Das ist eine männliche Maus!", sagte McGonagall.

„Ja und?", fragte Snape verständnislos. „Und überhaupt - woher willst du das wissen?"

„Das rieche ich!", sagte McGonagall belehrend. „Also – das ist eine männliche Maus, und ich bin Professorin für Verwandlung…"

„Und was nun? Verwandelst du sie in eine Kater?", fragte Snape schnippisch. „Damit ihr zu zweit das hübsche Fang-den-Schwanz-Spiel spielen könnt?"

„Nein! Pass auf!", sagte McGonagall und richtete abermals ihren Zauberstab auf die Maus, die immer noch durch den Lähmfluch ruhig gestellt war. Sekunden später baumelte eine ausgewachsene Ratte vor Snapes Nase hin und her, der unwillkürlich leicht angewidert zurück wich.

„Für Paula!", verkündete McGonagall freudestrahlend und marschierte mitsamt der Ratte zur Tür ins Nebenzimmer.

Verblüfft, aber auch beeindruckt ließ Snape diesen etwas skurril anmutenden Anblick auf sich wirken: Die reizvolle Rückenansicht einer wohlproportionierten, nackten Frau, die mit federnden Schritten durch sein Schlafzimmer lief und dabei eine Ratte trug - wie manche Muggel-Frauen ihre Handtasche zu tragen pflegten - mit einer eleganten, leise schwingenden Bewegung.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

_Ein Gruß an herbyXX120 – ich hoffe, die erotische Szene war lang genug!_ ;)

_Und? Gefällt es Euch noch? Ich freu' mich wie immer über Eure Meinungen._


	9. Chapter 9

_So Leute – weiter geht's! Da es euch bestimmt nicht interessiert, mit welcher Schülerin Snape ‚fast' was hatte, habe ich beschlossen, McGonagall gar nicht erst weiterfragen zu lassen! Okay?_

_Nö! War nur ein Scherz! _:D_ Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Vielen Dank noch mal an alle meine lieben Reviewer – auch an TiniSnape bei der ich mich nicht direkt melden konnte._

---

**Kapitel 9**

Als McGonagall ins Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte hatte sie nicht nur ein zufriedenes Grinsen im Gesicht, sondern auch ein Glas in der Hand, das eindeutig nicht mit Wasser gefüllt war.

Missbilligend starrte Snape auf die Flüssigkeit, die verdächtig nach Rotwein aussah, und setzte gerade zu einer Strafpredigt wegen seines zuvor deutlich verhängten Alkoholverbots an, als sie ihm das Glas reichte.

„Ich dachte, du könntest etwas stärkeres als Wasser vertragen", sagte sie freundlich, „wenn schon ich mich so kasteien muss", fügte sie seufzend hinzu.

„Danke!", murmelte Snape überrascht.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie Paula sich gefreut hat!", sagte McGonagall begeistert.

„Armer Mäuserich!", brummte Snape.

„Es hätte ihm Schlimmeres passieren können", sagte McGonagall.

„Ja – zum Beispiel von einer Katze erwischt zu werden", meinte Snape ironisch.

„Miau!", sagte McGonagall zustimmend. „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

Sie ließ sich wieder neben ihm auf dem Bett nieder.

„Ich hatte dich gefragt, ob du das Vieh in einen Kater verwandeln willst", sagte Snape, „um einen Artgenossen zum Spielen zu haben. Apropos - hast du dich eigentlich schon einmal mit einem echten Kater gepaart, in deiner Animagusform?", fügte er mit einem unverschämten Grinsen hinzu.

„Hast DU dich schon einmal mit einer weiblichen Fledermaus gepaart?", gab McGonagall schnippisch zurück.

„Sehr witzig!", sagte Snape. „Nun sag schon!"

„Echte Kater sind in der Regel ziemliche Angeber, und dafür umso weniger einfühlsam", sagte McGonagall. „Ich habe es natürlich einmal ausprobiert, aber nach einer Wiederholung stand mir absolut nicht der Sinn. Außerdem waren wir ganz wo anders stehen geblieben – ich meine BEVOR ich die Maus entdeckte", fügte sie streng hinzu.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern!", sagte Snape stur.

„Lügner!", sagte McGonagall grinsend. „Wir waren bei Selina McMuffpoddle stehen geblieben, die dir zwar rein optisch zugesagt hat, die aber zu schüchtern gewesen wäre um für du-weißt-schon-was in Frage zu kommen", fügte sie hinzu.

„Minerva! Muss denn das wirklich sein?", stöhnte Snape genervt.

„Nein! Du kannst mir natürlich auch einfach sagen, wer es war, dann sparen wir uns beide die lästige Fragerei", sagte McGonagall aufgeräumt.

„Nein! Das werde ich nicht!", beharrte Snape.

„Dann sag mir doch wenigstens, wie das passieren konnte", meinte McGonagall. „Keiner der Lehrer bewahrt so viel Distanz zu den Schülern wie du. Wie zum Teufel kann da eine Situation entstehen, in der du mit einem der Mädchen ‚fast' was gehabt hättest?"

„Strafarbeit!", sagte Snape trocken.

„Hui! Die gefürchtete Strafarbeit bei Professor Snape", sagte McGonagall grinsend. „Das Prägnanteste, das ich darüber gehört habe ist, dass man dabei verbal niedergebügelt wird bis zum Äußersten. Ich habe nicht wenige weinende Schülerinnen und auch Schüler getröstet, die von solchen Sitzungen bei dir kamen. Eine Zeit lang lief das sogar mal unter ‚Mutprobe' sich eine Strafarbeit ‚unter vier Augen' in deinem Büro einzuhandeln."

„Was den jungen Nichtsnutzen so alles einfällt", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd, aber die Vorstellung schien ihm nicht unbedingt zu missfallen.

„Also – was ist nun passiert, mit dieser einen Schülerin bei der Strafarbeit?", bohrte McGonagall weiter.

„Na was schon? Ich habe sie verbal niedergebügelt", sagte Snape trocken.

„Und? Fand sie das erregend? War sie etwa eine Masochistin?", fragte McGonagall eifrig.

„Unsinn!", schnaubte Snape. „Sie hat sich sehr geschickt verteidigt – ebenfalls verbal. Das ging eine Weile so dahin und irgendwann flogen nicht nur die Worte hin und her, sondern auch die Funken. Und irgendwie kamen wir uns dabei zu nahe – körperlich – mehr aus Versehen, und als mir das bewusst wurde war es, na ja… schon viel zu weit gegangen."

McGonagall sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Und dann?", fragte sie gespannt.

„Dann habe ich die Notbremse gezogen", sagte Snape.

„Aber du hast doch gesagt, du hättest fast was mit ihr gehabt…", begann McGonagall nachzuhaken.

„Ich habe das wesentlich zu spät abgebrochen", brummte Snape verdrossen.

„Wie spät?", fragte McGonagall.

„Fast schon zu spät!", knurrte Snape. „Und mehr sage ich dazu nicht!"

„Das ist gemein!", quietsche McGonagall. „Hast du sie geküsst? Lagt ihr euch schon in den Armen? Hast du ihr die Kleider vom Leib gerissen… oder sie dir? Komm schon! Lass mich nicht so hängen!"

„Kein Kommentar!", fauchte Snape.

„Hast du sie danach noch getroffen – alleine meine ich?", bohrte McGonagall unverdrossen weiter.

„Nein! Es war eine einmalige Entgleisung", sagte Snape frostig.

„Und… sieht sie das genauso?", fragte McGonagall vorsichtig.

„Das weiß ich nicht!", knurrte Snape. „Aber wenn sie auch nur einen Funken Intelligenz besitzt, tut sie das…und nachdem es bei ihr mit Sicherheit weitaus mehr, als nur ein Funken ist – ja, sie sieht es bestimmt genauso."

„Gefühle lassen sich aber auf Dauer auch nicht durch einen noch so großen Intellekt niederringen", sagte McGonagall mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

Snape verdrehte die Augen.

„Könnest du bitte schlaue Belehrungen dieser Art unterlassen?", fragte er ranzig. „Das geht mir gewaltig auf die Nerven!"

„Du hast also nicht mehr mit ihr darüber gesprochen, nach diesem Abend?", fragte McGonagall weiter, ohne auf seine Rüge einzugehen.

„Nein!", sagte Snape abweisend.

„Hat sie denn nicht versucht, noch mal mit dir zu reden?", fragte McGonagall ungläubig.

„Doch!", sagte Snape knapp.

„Und du hast sie einfach abgewimmelt?", fragte McGonagall entrüstet.

„Verdammt, Minerva! Das war ein Ausrutscher, und zwar ein einmaliger – da gab's nichts mehr zu reden!", bellte Snape. „Kannst du jetzt bitte endlich damit aufhören?"

„Erst, wenn ich weiß, wer es war!", sagte McGonagall stoisch.

„Stures Weibsbild!", fauchte Snape.

„Mal sehen! Du hast angedeutet, dass sie sehr intelligent ist", sagte McGonagall nachdenklich, „und ich weiß, wie hoch du die Kriterien ansetzt, ehe du das von jemandem behauptest - da kommen pro Jahrgang nicht sehr viele Mädchen in Frage."

Snape ließ ein verdrießliches Grunzen hören.

„Laura Finnagan?", fragte McGonagall.

„Nein!", sagte Snape gelangweilt.

„Susan Fitzpatrick?"

„Nein!"

„Alexandra Carter?"

„Nein!"

„Madeleine Wingard?"

„Nein!"

„Annette Boleyn?"

„Nein!"

„Zarah Williams?"

„Nein!"

„Hermine Granger?"

„…"

„HERMINE GRANGER?", rief McGonagall entsetzt.

„…"

„Nun sag schon! War sie es?", fragte McGonagall mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ja!", sagte Snape belegt.

„WIE KONNTEST DU ES WAGEN?", schrie McGonagall.

„Krieg dich wieder ein, Minerva! Bis eben fandest du diese Geschichte lediglich amüsant", knurrte Snape, „und jetzt, wo du weißt, dass deine sorgsam gehätschelte Lieblingsschülerin die Betroffene ist, bekommst du plötzlich moralische Anwandlungen."

„Hermine war doch…noch ein richtiges Kind!", fauchte McGonagall. „Wie zum Teufel konnte dir das nur passieren?"

„Ein Kind? Was für ein Quatsch!", sagte Snape wütend. „Miss Granger war achtzehn Jahre alt, in ihrem letzten Jahr hier und körperlich völlig altersentsprechend entwickelt. Von ihrer geistigen Reife her war sie zu dem Zeitpunkt weiter, als alle anderen Achtzehnjährigen, mit denen ich je zu tun hatte – vermutlich sogar weiter, als viele Menschen ihr ganzes Leben lang kommen – also mach mir keine so unsinnigen Vorhaltungen."

„Aber Hermine war keines von den Mädchen, die mit jedem flirteten – nicht mal mit ihren Mitschülern, und schon gar nicht mit ihren Lehrern", sagte McGonagall erbost.

„Nein, das war sie allerdings nicht – sonst hätte ich sie auch gar nicht alleine in mein Büro beordert zur Strafarbeit", sagte Snape kühl.

„Was hat sie überhaupt verbrochen, um so eine Strafe zu verdienen? Hermine war doch immer eine Musterschülerin", sagte McGonagall misstrauisch. „Und noch eine Frage - wo wir gerade dabei sind: Es gab ja immer mal wieder ein paar junge Damen unter den Schülerinnen, die ungeniert mit ihren Lehrern flirteten, um sich einen Vorteil zu verschaffen – aber gab es tatsächlich auch Mädchen, die das sogar bei dir probiert haben?", fügte sie ungläubig hinzu.

„Es gab ein paar wenige Verrückte, die so unvorsichtig waren, das zu versuchen", sagte Snape trocken. „Und um deine erste Frage zu beantworten – Miss Granger hatte im Unterricht wiederholt Potter geholfen, entgegen meiner mehrmaligen, ausdrücklichen Anweisung, dies zu unterlassen."

„Natürlich! Potter!", seufzte McGonagall. „Von jeher das am meisten geeignete rote Tuch, um es vor deiner Nase zu schwenken und dich damit zum Ausrasten zu bringen – sei es nun der Vater oder der Sohn."

„Sie hätte auch eine Strafarbeit bekommen, wenn es ein anderer Schüler gewesen wäre", schnaubte Snape. „Das hatte absolut nichts damit zu tun, das es Potter war."

„So? Na wenn du meinst…", sagte McGonagall achselzuckend, mit einer Stimme, die deutlich signalisierte, dass sie seine Aussage für blanken Unsinn hielt."

„Minerva…", sagte Snape gereizt", was würdest du denn tun, wenn sich ein Schüler mehrmals deinen Anordnungen im Unterricht offen widersetzt?"

„Na ja - ich…", begann McGonagall zögernd.

„Ich meine jetzt natürlich nicht deine Lieblingsschülerin Hermine Granger", sagte Snape süffisant, „denn da hättest du natürlich beide Augen zugedrückt – und genau das habe ich nicht getan. Miss Granger ist von euch anderen genug hofiert worden. So ein kleiner Dämpfer ab und zu hat ihr ganz gut getan."

„Ach? Warum hast du denn nicht gleich gesagt, dass du das ganze nur aus Wohltätigkeit arrangiert hast?", fragte McGonagall spitz. „Hermine hat sich von dir äußerst ungerecht behandelt gefühlt die ganzen Jahre – das weiß ich genau."

„Gab es schon mal irgendeinen Schüler, der sich von mir nicht ungerecht behandelt gefühlt hat?", fragte Snape gelangweilt.

„Nein!", gab McGonagall bereitwillig zu. „Du behandelst wirklich fast alle gleich fürchterlich – das muss man dir lassen. Trotzdem erscheint es mir absolut unglaublich, das ausgerechnet Hermine…"

„Zufall!", unterbrach sie Snape mit einigem Nachdruck. „Es hat sich einfach so ergeben – und jetzt lass es gut sein!"

Überraschenderweise schwieg McGonagall tatsächlich eine Zeit lang.

„Vielleicht tue ich dir auch unrecht", sagte sie dann nachdenklich. „Wenn ich es mir genau überlege, hättet ihr in gewisser Weise ganz gut zusammen gepasst."

„Wie bitte?", sagte Snape fassungslos. „Hast du Halluzinationen?"

Er warf einen misstrauischen Blick auf das Weinglas. Nachdem er sich überzeugt hatte, dass augenscheinlich nichts fehlte, nahm er wieder McGonagall ins Visier.

„Sie war – trotz ihrer Freundschaft zu Potter und Weasley – eine Außenseiterin", sagte McGonagall, „die ewige Alles-besser-Wisserin, die Streberin.

„Und?", sagte Snape, der mit dieser Aussage scheinbar gar nicht anfangen konnte – oder wollte.

„Du warst auch so ein Außenseiter, und ein erheblich intelligenter noch dazu", sagte McGonagall.

„Red' doch keinen solchen Blödsinn, Minerva!", sagte Snape unwirsch. „Miss Granger war beliebt bei ihren Lehrern und bei ihren Mitschülern, auch wenn letztere ihr in gewissem Maße auch das übliche Misstrauen und den Neid entgegenbrachten, das der oder dem Klassenbesten eben vorbehalten ist. Ich war als Schüler sowohl bei meinen Lehrern als auch bei meinen Mitschülern bestenfalls geduldet."

Er hob mit einer gereizten Geste die Hand, als sie ihm widersprechen wollte.

„Mach dir nichts vor – auch du hättest damals absolut nichts dagegen gehabt, mich los zu werden", sagte er barsch.

„Schön! Ich gebe es zu!", sagte McGonagall zerknirscht. „Du warst aber auch die Pest, damals", fügte sie zu ihrer Verteidigung hinzu.

Snape warf ihr einen hochnäsigen Hab-ich's-dir-doch-gleich-gesagt-Blick zu.

„Und genauso genommen bist du es immer noch", sagte McGonagall düster.

„Welch tiefgründige Erkenntnis!", sagte Snape sarkastisch.

„Was hat dich denn so an Hermine gereizt – an diesem besagten Abend?", fragte McGonagall neugierig.

„Im Grunde genommen war es wohl schon ihre Intelligenz", sagte Snape, „in Kombination mit ihrer Schlagfertigkeit, ihrem Kampfgeist, ihrer Courrage, ihrer natürlichen ungekünstelten Schönheit, der unbewussten …erotischen Ausstrahlung - die sie zumindest in diesem Moment für mich hatte – und vermutlich …meinem eigenen sexuellen Notstand."

„Oh je – hatte das Freudenhaus geschlossen?", fragte McGonagall grinsend.

„Nicht frech werden!", sagte Snape drohend.

„Und wieso widersprichst du mir so vehement, wenn ich behaupte, sie hätte irgendwie schon zu dir gepasst?", fragte McGonagall.

„Sie ist zwanzig Jahre jünger als ich …und sie hat mit Sicherheit etwas besseres verdient, als mich", sagte Snape, „und überhaupt – ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass das Ganze nur eine einmalige Entgleisung war – wieso versuchst du zwanghaft, da etwas hinein zu interpretieren?", fügte er gereizt hinzu. „So eine Verbindung wäre ganz und gar indiskutabel."

McGonagall reagierte anders, als er erwartet hatte.

„Wie du meinst!", sagte sie weich und warf ihm einen fast liebevollen Blick zu. „Mir ging vorhin nur durch den Kopf, dass Hermine vermutlich die Stärke besitzt, die eine Frau mit Sicherheit bräuchte, um eine Partnerschaft mit dir zu führen."

Snape sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Es würde dir gut tun, eine Frau an deiner Seite zu haben – jetzt, wo der Kampf endlich vorüber ist, und du nicht mehr zwischen den Fronten stehst", fuhr McGonagall leise fort, „eine, die geduldig immer wieder die Verbitterung wegstreichelt, die sich in all den Jahren angesammelt hat."

Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und strich mit einer sanften Geste über sein Gesicht.

„Warum siehst du mich so an?", fragte sie verwundert. „Bin ich etwa plötzlich wieder Fünfundsiebzig?" Prüfend hob sie den Arm hoch und begutachtete ihn skeptisch. „Nein! Alles einigermaßen knackig!", sagte sie zufrieden. „Was ist es dann?"

„Du bist so …anders", sagte Snape zögernd.

„Na ja – so fünfunddreißig bis vierzig Jährchen machen optisch doch sehr viel aus…", sagte McGonagall.

„Ja, natürlich, aber ich meine nicht äußerlich", unterbrach Snape sie. „Du bist plötzlich geradezu …liebenswert."

„Oh…", sagte McGonagall gerührt. „Vielen Dank! Das ist…" Sie stutzte. „Wie war ich denn vorher – deiner Meinung nach?", fragte sie mit misstrauisch zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Einschüchternd energisch, bissig, zynisch, oft auch zickig – der Typ Frau mit den sprichwörtlichen Haaren auf den Zähnen, allerdings eine erheblich vornehmere Variante davon", sagte Snape ohne zu zögern.

„Vielen Dank auch!", sagte McGonagall verdrießlich. „Und jetzt hast du also auch noch andere Seiten an mir entdeckt?"

„Ja, auch wenn du immer noch ein immens anstrengendes, scharfzüngiges Weib bist", sagte Snape grinsend.

McGonagall rollte sich auf den Bauch – sodass sie unmittelbar neben ihm zu liegen kam – und ließ ihre Hand spielerisch über seine Brust nach unten wandern.

„Soll ich dir zeigen, was wirklich scharf ist und was ich mit meiner Zunge noch alles anstellen kann?", fragte sie, mit einer so unschuldigen Stimme, als böte sie ihm eine Tasse Tee an.

„Ich vermute, wenn ich jetzt ‚nein' sage, würdest du mich für einen ziemlichen Idioten halten", murmelte Snape.

„Hm, das würde ich wohl", flüsterte McGonagall.

„Ich schätze, ich kann es unmöglich verantworten, dass du so einen Eindruck von mir bekommst", sagte Snape ernst.

„Es ist sehr fürsorglich von dir, dass du dich um meinen Eindruck sorgst", schnurrte McGonagall und ließ ihre Hand noch etwas tiefer rutschen. „Weißt du was? Ich glaube, du bist im Grunde deines Herzens ein ganz fürchterlich netter Mann."

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Und? Seid ihr zufrieden mit mir – bzw. mit meinen beiden „Experimentierern"? _:-)


	10. Chapter 10

_Weiter geht's, mit dem „unmöglichen" Pairing! _;-)

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

---

**Kapitel 10**

Nachdenklich blickte Snape auf die Wolke aus dunklen Locken, die sich breit gefächert auf seiner Brust verteilte. Behutsam strich er ein paar der Strähnen zurück, die das Gesicht der dazugehörigen Frau verdeckten. Sie seufzte schläfrig und kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an ihn.

Diese junge Ausgabe von Minerva war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel.

Was sie da vorhin, nach seiner Anspielung auf ihre Scharfzüngigkeit, mit ihm angestellt hatte, hatte er ihr nie und nimmer zugetraut. Diese unbekümmerte Sinnlichkeit, diese aufreizende Frivolität – waren das Fragmente ihres Wesens, oder waren die ausschweifenden Gelüste seiner Kollegin lediglich auf den Zaubertrank zurückzuführen?

Vermutlich beides! Sie würden verdammt aufpassen müssen, wenn sie Dumbledore diesen Trank verabreichten.

Dieser Gedanke zauberte unwillkürlich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

Minerva würde es sich sicher nicht nehmen lassen, ihrem alten Freund Albus beizustehen, wenn es so weit war – ob sie die Auswirkung des Trankes dann immer noch so aufregend finden würde, wie heute Nacht, blieb allerdings abzuwarten.

Doch auch wenn die enorme Steigerung der Libido auf die verabreichte Mischung zurückzuführen war – die Art, wie Minerva damit umging war bemerkenswert. Und, er musste zugeben, dass er mittlerweile ebenfalls Gefallen fand, an der Situation – viel zu sehr, um genau zu sein. Er hätte genaugenommen auch nichts dagegen einzuwenden gehabt, wenn dieser Zustand noch ein paar Tage angehalten hätte – ob er allerdings die geballte Power dieser Frau auf die Dauer ertragen würde, stand auf einem anderen Blatt.

Es war ohnehin unsinnig, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, denn innerhalb der nächsten Stunden würde die Wirkung des Trankes nachlassen und sie würde sich zurückverwandeln in die alte Frau, die sie vorher gewesen war. Snape hoffte stark, die Contenance bewahren zu können, sollte dies geschehen, noch während sie hier in seinen Armen lag.

Wie würde es sein – nachher – wenn sie wieder die alte war? Unangenehm? Peinlich? Wie würden sie miteinander umgehen im ganz normalen Schulalltag? Oder noch schwieriger – wie würden sie sich verhalten, wenn sie alleine aufeinander trafen? Die Gedanken, die sich ihm schon von Anfang an in den Weg gestellt hatten, holten ihn schlagartig wieder ein.

Gedankenverloren strich er ihr übers Haar, als ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass sie ihn ansah.

„An was denkst du?", fragte sie leise. „Ich weiß schon", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu, als er das Gesicht verzog, „die böse Frauen-Frage!"

„An nichts Bestimmtes!", sagte Snape und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als hätte er Sorge, sie könnte seine Gedanken darin lesen.

„Lügner!", sagte McGonagall sanft. „Du musst es mir natürlich nicht sagen – aber es wäre doch ...angebracht, wenn es mit mir, beziehungsweise mit der Situation hier zu tun hat."

Snape seufzte vernehmlich.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was dieses Experiment für Folgen haben wird", sagte er schließlich unwillig.

„Ich denke die Wirkung gibt uns doch allen Grund zur Hoffnung, das dieser Trank Albus helfen wird", sagte McGonagall euphorisch und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ja, das ist richtig!", sagte er leise, gerührt von ihrer Begeisterung.

Er stellte erstaunt und mit erheblich schlechtem Gewissen fest, dass er seit einiger Zeit keinen Gedanken mehr an den eigentlichen und äußerst ernsten Grund dieses Experiments verschwendet hatte.

„Ich meinte eigentlich nicht _diese_ Folgen", sagte er etwas betreten.

„Du meinst, wegen dem, was zwischen uns beiden hier passiert ist?", fragte McGonagall.

Snape nickte. „Ja, ich denke mir, dass das ein wenig ...schwierig werden könnte", sagte er zögernd.

„Das soll wohl heißen, dass du nicht vorhast, mir einen Heiratsantrag zu machen?", fragte McGonagall streng mit kritisch zusammengekniffenen Augen. „War nur ein Scherz!", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu, als sie bemerkte wie er sich versteifte während leises Entsetzen sich in seine Züge schlich.

Nach einem letzten misstrauischen Blick auf die immer noch an ihn geschmiegte Frau entspannte Snape sich wieder.

„Das hier...", sagte McGonagall ruhig, mit einem Hauch von Melancholie in der Stimme, „wird morgen schon Vergangenheit sein, eine wunderschöne Erinnerung – ich hoffe für dich ebenso wie für mich – und ob sich in unserem zukünftigen Verhältnis zueinander, ich meine im Vergleich zu vor dem Experiment, etwas ändert, das wird sich zeigen. Ich würde allerdings gerne beim Du bleiben – sozusagen als einziges Zugeständnis an diese ganz besondere Nacht – nur wenn es dir recht ist, natürlich."

„Ich denke, es spricht nichts dagegen", sagte Snape seltsam tonlos.

McGonagall sah ihn mit einem zärtlichen Blick an, was Snape wiederum fast den Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb.

„Das heißt also, diese Nacht war eine einmalige Angelegenheit?", fragte er zögerlich. „Du hast nicht vor, dem etwas folgen zu lassen, wenn du dich morgen wieder in deiner ...vorherigen Form befindest?"

„Nein! So etwas gehört sich nicht, Severus!", sagte McGonagall streng und musste sich das Lächeln heftigst verkneifen, angesichts seiner überdeutlichen Erleichterung. „Davon abgesehen wirst du sicher auch keinerlei Ambitionen haben, mit einer alten Frau die Laken zu zerwühlen."

Er schüttelte wortlos und dankbar den Kopf.

„Ich könnte mir allerdings vorstellen...", sagte McGonagall nachdenklich – und nun musste sie doch lächeln, aufgrund seines nun wieder alarmierten Gesichtsausdrucks, „dass sich auf rein platonischer Ebene durchaus eine Freundschaft zwischen uns entwickeln könnte – du weißt schon – Tee trinken und über das ein oder andere plaudern. Allerdings nur, wenn du dir aufgrund der Tatsache, dass du mich duzen darfst, keine übermäßigen Frechheiten herausnimmst", fügte sie hinzu und fixierte ihn mit einem scharfen Blick, bevor sie ihm fröhlich zuzwinkerte.

„Ja - das wäre vielleicht möglich...", sagte Snape zögernd.

„Dass du dir Frechheiten herausnimmst?", fragte McGonagall und riss erstaunt die Augen auf.

„Das mit dem Tee!", knurrte Snape.

„Ach so!", sagte McGonagall schmunzelnd. „Das liegt ganz bei dir", fügte sie dann ernst hinzu. „Wenn du dich mit einer deutlicheren Distanz wohler fühlst, werde ich das natürlich auch akzeptieren, obwohl ich es sehr schade fände."

„Warum?", fragte Snape spontan und die Frage kam selbst für ihn überraschend.

„Weil ich dich sehr gerne mag!", sagte McGonagall frei heraus. „Auch wenn ich mir noch vor ein paar Stunden nie hätte träumen lassen, dass ich das einmal sagen würde."

Snape sah sie skeptisch an.

„Respektiert habe ich dich immer", fuhr McGonagall fort. „Manchmal hast du mir auch imponiert mit deiner krassen Art, Schüler wie Kollegen gleichermaßen niederzumachen. Für deinen selbstlosen Einsatz als Spion habe ich dich grenzenlos bewundert und manchmal warst du mir regelrecht unheimlich."

Snape ließ mit erstauntem Blick diesen warmen Regen aus Komplimenten über sich ergehen, und begann gerade eben sich geschmeichelt zu fühlen, als McGonagall ihn wieder von der Wolke herunterholte.

„Die meiste Zeit jedoch bist du mir ziemlich auf die Nerven gegangen", beendete sie ihre Ausführungen.

„So?", sagte Snape eingeschnappt. „Und was lässt dich vermuten, dass es nicht auch in Zukunft so sein wird?"

„Nichts!", sagte McGonagall gelassen. „Du wirst mir sicher weiter auf die Nerven gehen, und es werden sicher weiterhin völlig aufgelöste Schüler zu mir kommen und sich bitterlich über deine Ungerechtigkeiten beschweren."

Snapes Augenbrauen fuhren fragend in die Höhe.

„Aber ich mag dich trotzdem", fuhr McGonagall fort, „vielleicht, weil ich nun mehr von dir erfahren habe und weiß, dass ein sehr liebenswerter Mensch unter dieser furchteinflößend rauen Schale steckt."

„Übertreib mal nicht so!", murmelte Snape leicht verlegen.

„Und wenn ich wieder mal ein Problem mit dir haben sollte – was sich mit Sicherheit kaum vermeiden lässt – können wir das künftig bei einem Tässchen Tee aus der Welt schaffen", sagte McGonagall fröhlich.

„Ich wusste doch, dass die Sache mit dem Tee einen Haken hat!", knurrte Snape.

„Ach komm schon! Gib doch zu, das du dich darauf freust", sagte McGonagall schmunzelnd.

„Ich gebe gar nichts zu!", brummte Snape. „Schon aus Prinzip nicht!"

„Gib es zu!", bedrängte ihn McGonagall weiter und gab ihm einen spielerischen Schubser.

„Nein!", sagte Snape stur.

Es folgte ein vehementerer Schubser.

„Hilfe!", sagte Snape betont unbeeindruckt. „Wirst du jetzt handgreiflich?"

„Würde dir das denn gefallen?", fragte McGonagall grinsend.

„Nein!", sagte Snape. „Mit Sicherheit nicht!"

„Hast du das denn schon mal ausprobiert?", fragte McGonagall lauernd.

„WAS? Nein! Natürlich nicht!", schnaubte Snape. „Manche Sachen muss man nicht ausprobieren, um zu wissen, dass man sie nicht mag."

„Was denn? Nicht mal eine klitzekleine masochistische Ader?", fragte McGonagall mit boshafter Stimme und drehte ihre Finger, um die sie zuvor unauffällig ein Büschel seiner Brusthaare gewickelt hatte.

„Ich zeig dir gleich, was für eine Ader ich habe", knurrte Snape und umspannte ihr Handgelenk mit einem eisernen Griff.

„Ja, bitte! Zeig's mir!", hauchte McGonagall und wäre nicht der leichte glucksende Unterton in ihrer Stimme gewesen, hätte man ihr den demütigen Ton glatt abnehmen können.

„Du provokantes Miststück!", sagte Snape amüsiert.

„Ja! Mehr! Gib mir schlimme Namen!", prustete McGonagall.

„Minerva!", sagte Snape mit gespielter Entrüstung. „Da tun sich ja Abgründe auf!"

„Und? Hat du keine Lust, diese Abgründe zu erforschen?", schnurrte McGonagall.

„Schon wieder?", fragte Snape belustigt.

„Hmhm!", machte McGonagall wohlig.

„Jetzt gleich?", fragte Snape mit übertriebener Überraschung.

„Nein! Nächste Woche, du Idiot!", schnarrte McGonagall.

„Werden wir etwa schon wieder frech, Madame?", fragte er mit einer Stimme, die McGonagall eine wohlige Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper bescherte.

„Nein! Wo denken sie hin, Monsieur?", raunte sie. „Das gehört zum Vorspiel!"

„Vorspiel? Welches Vorspiel?", fragte Snape und legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Das, welches du jetzt auslässt und gleich zur Sache kommst?", schlug McGonagall vor.

„Ach das!", sagte Snape, und legte die Hände auf ihre Hüften um sie gleich darauf auf sich zu ziehen. „Ich wette, du bist eine von den Frauen, die gerne oben sitzt", sagte er während, seine Augen über ihren Körper wanderten, der sich nun so einladend vor ihm präsentierte.

„Und ich wette, du bist einer von den Männern, die absolut kein Problem haben, der Frau beim Sex die Initiative zu überlassen", gurrte McGonagall wobei ihr ironischer Ton die Aussage Lügen strafte.

„Damit habe ich tatsächlich kein Problem", sagte Snape und drückte ihre Hüften ein wenig nach unten, um sie in die richtige Position zu bringen. „Wenn mir die Initiative nicht passt, beende ich sie einfach und starte meine eigene."

„Wusste ich's doch, dass du ein äußerst einfühlsamer Liebhaber bist", sagte McGonagall ironisch und spreizte bereitwillig ihre Schenkel um ihm das Eindringen zu erleichtern.

Als sie sich auf ihm niederließ und den Rücken durchdrückte um den Widerstand noch etwas zu erhöhen, blieb er ihr eine Antwort schuldig und gab nur ein tiefes, genüssliches Brummen von sich.

Auch McGonagall verharrte zunächst in dieser Position, um das unglaubliche Gefühl des Ausgefülltseins einen Moment lang auszukosten.

„Was ist nun mit der Frauen-Initiative?", kam prompt die Frage von unten.

„Hast du es eilig?", fragte sie spitz und bewegte sich mit äußerster Langsamkeit ein wenig auf und ab.

„Ich dachte, du hättest es eilig", konterte Snape.

„Eilig anzufangen, aber nicht eilig fertig zu werden", belehrte ihn McGonagall. „Was starrst du mich so angestrengt an?", fügte sie leicht irritiert hinzu.

„Ich suche nach verdächtigen Indizien, dass die Wirkung des Tranks allmählich nachlässt", sagte Snape süffisant, „in dem Fall würde ich mich nämlich doch lieber beeilen."

„Sehr charmant!", sagte McGonagall spitz, erhöhte aber etwas das Tempo.

„Aber wirkungsvoll!", sagte Snape zufrieden grinsend.

„Was würdest du denn tun, wenn es plötzlich ‚Plopp' macht und ich wieder ganz die alte bin, während ich noch hier auf deinem besten Stück sitze?", fragte McGonagall boshaft.

„Du sadistisches Weib!", fauchte Snape und verzog das Gesicht.

„Augen zu und durch?", schlug McGonagall spöttisch vor.

„Ein kleiner Illusionszauber wäre vermutlich wirkungsvoller", knurrte Snape, „ansonsten wäre vermutlich nicht mehr viel übrig, worauf du sitzen könntest."

„Im Moment fühlt es sich noch ganz nett an", schnurrte McGonagall.

„NETT?", fauchte Snape.

„Sehr nett sogar!", versicherte ihm McGonagall amüsiert.

„Ich denke, das wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt, um diese Initiative zu beenden", sagte Snape und legte die Hände auf ihre Hinterbacken.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte McGonagall mit gespieltem Entsetzen. „Du wirst mich doch nicht einfach runterschubsen wollen?"

„Nein, du darfst noch ein bisschen bleiben", sagte Snape gönnerhaft, hob sie etwas an und begann sich nun unter ihr zu bewegen, wobei das Tempo und die Intensität erheblich über ihrer Vorgabe lagen.

„Hmmm – das ist allerdings auch nett", seufzte McGonagall und ihre Augen funkelten wie die eines kleinen boshaften Kobolds.

„Böses Mädchen!", sagte Snape in seinem allerbesten Samt-und-Seide-einschüchterungs-Ton.

„Hui – das hört sich schwer nach Strafarbeit an", kicherte McGonagall.

„Du hast es so gewollt!", raunte Snape und schob sie von sich wobei sie neben ihm auf dem Bauch zu liegen kam. Er rollte sich über sie und zog ihre Hände über ihren Kopf, die er dort mit einer Hand an den Gelenken festhielt, während er die andere fordernd zwischen ihre Beine drängte.

„Zeigst du mir jetzt deine absolut nicht masochistische Ader?", hauchte McGonagall.

„Genau die!", antwortete Snape.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Heute versuche ich es mal mit einem alten Macho-Spruch: „Und? Wie war ich?"_ ;-)


	11. Chapter 11

_Herzlichen Dank für die vielen, tollen Reviews! Ihr motiviert mich ungemein damit! _:D

_Hallo liebe Ex-Schwarzleserin Adele! (Ich konnte dir leider nicht direkt mailen, da meine Antwort bei der angegebenen E-mail-Adresse nicht zustellbar war.) Vielen Dank auch für dein Lob! Schön, das ich dich aus der Reserve locken konnte!_ ;)

---

**Kapitel 11**

Ein seltsames monotones Geräusch drängte sich in ihre Wahrnehmung und holte sie mit seiner nicht übermäßig lauten, aber nervtötenden Intensität in die Realität zurück.

Das konnte doch nicht war sein! Er schnarchte! Und das in einer so schrägen, pfeifenden Tonlage, dass es schon fast an Körperverletzung grenzte.

Sie gähnte, rollte sich schläfrig zur Seite und streckte ausgiebig ihre Glieder. Ihr Körper fühlte sich gut an – etwas mitgenommen, aber gut, auch wenn langsam ein gewisser Erschöpfungsgrad hinzukam, der vor einer Stunde noch nicht bemerkbar gewesen war.

Aber das war ja auch kein Wunder, sie war schließlich nicht mehr die Jüngste und ...was hatte sie dieser wilde Kerl doch rangenommen. Bei den Eiern des großen Merlin - dass sie so etwas auf ihre alten Tage noch mal erleben würde, hatte sie nie für möglich gehalten!

Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der fast an ein Lächeln erinnerte legte sich Paula entspannt ins Stroh zurück und schloss die Augen, um sich noch ein kleines Nickerchen zu gönnen – soweit das bei diesem Schnarchkonzert möglich war.

Immerhin drang momentan kein Geräusch aus dem Nebenzimmer, wohin der böse schwarze Mann und die wundervolle Frau, die ihr netterweise zu einem Gefährten verholfen hatte, verschwunden waren, und aus dem vor Kurzem noch die wildesten Töne zu hören gewesen waren.

Manchmal benahmen sich diese Menschen echt wie die Tiere!

---

McGonagall war nicht ganz so müde wie ihre kleine Freundin nebenan, aber auch sie lag entspannt und zufrieden in den weichen Laken, und dachte über den Mann neben ihr nach, der zwar die Augen geschlossen hatte, aber nicht wirklich zu schlafen schien.

Dass sie eben vorhin noch schweratmend und ineinander verkeilt aufs Bett gefallen waren, nachdem er ihr zuvor auf vielfältige Weise bewiesen hatte, dass seine herrischen Anwandlungen sich nicht nur auf das Unterrichten von Schülern beschränkten, schien in diesem Moment schon fast wieder ein wenig unwirklich und in ein paar Tagen würde sie sich wohl ständig fragen, ob sie das alles nicht nur geträumt hatte.

Die Art, wie er sie angefasst hatte – eine äußerst erregende Mischung aus Grobheit und Zärtlichkeit, die Aura von Macht und Überlegenheit, die er in dieser Situation ausgestrahlt hatte und nicht zuletzt ihre eigene heftige körperliche Reaktion auf all das, hatten einen Wust an Gefühlen bei ihr ausgelöst, mit denen sie auch jetzt noch nicht ganz im Reinen war.

Entgegen ihrer sonstigen Gewohnheiten ließ sie sich auf diesem Gebiet gerne von einem Mann beherrschen – und Snapes energisch zupackenden Hände, sowie die unverblümte Weise, mit der er seinen Willen durchgesetzt und sie unterworfen hatte, waren mit Sicherheit mit das Aufregendste in punkto Sex, was sie jemals erlebt hatte.

Warum nur war ihr früher nie aufgefallen, welch umwerfende Ausstrahlung dieser Mann hatte?

Allein seine Blicke setzten sie bereits in Flammen und was er mit seiner Stimme anstellte... schon der Gedanke daran verursachte ihr eine wohlige Gänsehaut.

Oder war das alles gar nicht real? Lag es eventuell nur daran, dass sie die letzten zwanzig Jahre so gut wie keine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, diese Seite ihrer Persönlichkeit auszuleben. War ihr Eindruck am Ende lediglich auf die Wirkung des Tranks zurückzuführen?

Das würde sie wohl erst herausfinden, wenn der Trank nicht mehr wirkte – nur würde ihr _dann_ diese Erkenntnis nicht mehr viel nützen.

Frustriert kniff sie die Lippen aufeinander! Für einen kurzen Moment und überdies zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben, wünschte sie sich ernsthaft, noch einmal jung zu sein, ehe ihre innere Stimme sie streng zur Vernunft rief und diesen unproduktiven Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf verjagte – allerdings nicht mit hundertprozentigem Erfolg.

Sie war so tief in ihre Überlegungen verstrickt, dass sie nervös zusammenzuckte, als Snape sie leise ansprach.

„Na – was denkst du?", fragte er spöttisch und sah sie mit halbgeöffneten Augen an.

„Du hast mich erschreckt!", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Gern geschehen!", antwortete Snape. „Und an was hast du gedacht, bevor ich dich erschreckt habe?", fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, wieso es mir bisher noch nie aufgefallen ist, was für ein aufregender Mann du bist", sagte McGonagall mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Vielleicht, weil du im _Normalzustand_ schon jenseits der Grenze bist, bis zu der einer Frau _so etwas_ auffallen sollte?", antwortete Snape unverschämt grinsend und zog eine seiner Augenbrauen fragend nach oben.

„Vielen Dank! Wirklich sehr charmant!", giftete McGonagall zurück.

Es klang im ersten Moment so bissig wie gewohnt, aber etwas in ihrem Tonfall lies ihn aufhorchen – und als er es beim genaueren Hinsehen auch in ihren Augen wiederfand, verwischte das gerade noch spöttische Lächeln in seinem Gesicht und machte einem ernsten Ausdruck Platz.

„Komm her, Minerva!", sagte er leise und streckte den Arm nach ihr aus.

Unfähig etwas zu erwidern schüttelte sie stumm den Kopf, doch er ignorierte ihre Weigerung, ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich herüber.

Ohne sich weiter darum zu kümmern, das sie sich unwillkürlich steif machte, drückte er sie sanft aber bestimmt an sich, barg ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter und streichelte mit einer Hand ihr Haar.

‚NEIN! Ich will nicht!' McGonagall klammerte sich an dem Gedanken fest, wie eine Ertrinkende an der rettenden Schiffsplanke. ‚Ich will nicht! Ich will nicht ...weinen!'

Snape sagte nichts, als das erste verdächtige Beben durch ihren Körper lief, er sagte auch nichts, als vereinzelte erstickte Schluchzer sich leise aber unaufhaltsam ihren Weg an die Oberfläche bahnten – er hielt sie nur fest und streichelte sie unaufhörlich.

Eigentlich stand der Zaubertränkemeister in dem Ruf, ziemlich ungehalten und wenig verständnisvoll auf Tränen zu reagieren – zumindest, wenn sie von Schülerinnen vergossen wurden, und die Berichte darüber, wie er mit männlichen Schülern verfuhr, die zu nah am Wasser gebaut hatten, bargen Gruselgeschichtenqualität und wurden von älteren Semestern nicht selten eingesetzt um Neuzugänge zu erschrecken.

Doch auch dieses Wissen half McGonagall nicht, ihrer herausbrechenden Emotionen Herr zu werden – je mehr sie dagegen ankämpfte, desto schlimmer wurde es.

Ganz entgegen der ihm nachgesagten Kaltschnäuzigkeit, reagierte Snape weiterhin sehr einfühlsam. Er hörte nicht auf, sie beruhigend zu streicheln und an sich zu drücken.

Erst als sie den Kampf endlich aufgab, sich ungehemmt an ihn klammerte und sich trösten ließ, ebbte der unerwartete Ausbruch endlich ab.

Ermattet blieb sie in seinen Armen liegen, verhielt sich ganz still und überlegte, was sie nun tun sollte. Dass sie sich so hatte gehen lassen, in seiner Gegenwart, war ihr unendlich peinlich, aber sie verspürte auch große Dankbarkeit ihm gegenüber, weil er sich so rührend um sie bemüht hatte.

Sie atmete tief durch und beschloss, es hinter sich zu bringen.

Langsam löste sie sich von ihm und sah ihn mit einem etwas missglückten und reichlich verlegenen Lächeln an.

„Severus ... ich...", begann sie kläglich.

„Es tut mir leid, Minerva!", unterbrach Snape sie. „Was ich da vorhin gesagt habe – das war taktlos!"

„Du hattest ja recht damit", sagte McGonagall leise. „Ich war ...ich BIN ...wohl zu alt für solche Dinge."

„Das sind doch nur Äußerlichkeiten", sagte Snape. „Nein! Ich gebe natürlich zu...", fuhr er fort, als er sah, dass sie im Begriff stand ihm heftig zu widersprechen, „dass der ästhetische Aspekt schon eine große Rolle spielt, aber dass ein Mensch nicht mehr von der Umwelt als sexuell aktives Wesen wahrgenommen wird, heißt ja nicht unbedingt, dass er keine derartigen Ambitionen mehr hat. Ich hatte kein Recht, dir so etwas an den Kopf zu werfen, da ich nicht die leiseste Ahnung habe, wie es tatsächlich ist, so alt zu sein."

McGonagall sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Junger Mann!", sagte sie dann. „Würden Sie sich bitte freundlicherweise bei mir vorstellen, und könnten Sie mir bitte auch sagen, wohin der eigentlich Bewohner dieser Räumlichkeiten verschwunden ist?"

Snape grinste verlegen. „Das würde ich auch gerne wissen", murmelte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Bereust du, dass du dich auf das hier ...und auf mich eingelassen hast?", fragte McGonagall vorsichtig.

Snape senkte den Kopf und schien über eine passende Antwort nachzudenken – viel zu lange, nach ihrem Geschmack.

McGonagall wurde nervös. Sie hätte diese verhängnisvolle Frage nicht stellen sollen! Warum musste sie auch immer alles ganz genau wissen! Sie war schon kurz davor, ihm zu sagen, dass er ihr nicht antworten müsse, als er sie wieder ansah.

„Ganz entgegen meiner anfangs erheblichen Bedenken, ist diese Nacht mit dir ein Erlebnis, dass ich auf keinen Fall missen möchte", sagte er, während er sie aufmerksam ansah. „Es war mir eine Ehre und ein unglaubliches Vergnügen, dich unter _diesen_ Umständen kennengelernt zu haben, Minerva."

McGonagall atmete tief durch und sah ihn gerührt an.

„Vielen Dank, Severus! Das bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel!", sagte sie leise.

„Meinst du ...meinst du, dass du es morgen bereuen wirst, oder später irgendwann?", fuhr sie nach einer Weile zögernd fort.

„Das weiß nach der ersten Teestunde!", meinte Snape ironisch. „Und du?"

„Oh – nach dem Tee werde ich das sicher auch wissen", sagte McGonagall verschmitzt.

„Nun sag schon – bereust du es?", brummte Snape.

„Du meinst, dass ich mich mit der großen, bösen Fledermaus aus den Kerkern eingelassen habe?", fragte McGonagall lächelnd.

Snape warf ihr einen finsteren Blick aus der Du-wirst-dir-gleich-wünschen-das-nicht-gesagt-zu-haben-Kategorie zu, der bei seinen Schülern für gewöhnlich leichte Anzeichen von Panik auslöste.

McGonagall, die sich köstlich über diese nonverbale Zurechtweisung amüsierte, legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn treuherzig an.

„Ich werde die Erinnerung an diese Nacht mit dir in meinem Gedächtnis bewahren, wie einen verborgenen Schatz", sagte sie lächelnd, „Und dann und wann – wenn es sich ergibt – werde ich sie herausholen und mich daran erfreuen. Zum Beispiel, wenn ich mit dir und allen anderen in der großen Halle beim Frühstück sitze und dich griesgrämig deinen Kaffee umrühren sehe", fügte sie prustend hinzu.

Snapes Blick wechselte in die Das-kann-doch-unmöglich-dein-Ernst-sein-Sparte, die in der Regel Dumbledore anlässlich seiner oft sehr innovativen Anwandlungen vorbehalten war.

„Nur ein kleiner Scherz!", flötete McGonagall, bevor sie ein Heiterkeitsausbruch ereilte.

Snape seufzte laut und theatralisch.

Er beobachtete sie, wie sie lachend den Kopf in den Nacken warf und ihn gleich darauf wieder halb zwischen ihren Locken zu verbarg, um ihm mit Augen, in denen noch die Tränen von vorhin glitzerten, verwegen und aufmüpfig zuzublinzeln.

Eine lebenslustige, verführerische Frau – dieses Bild von ihr wollte er sich einprägen und in Erinnerung behalten.

„Es tut mir leid!", sagte McGonagall keuchend und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Manchmal geht es einfach mit mir durch."

„Du bist schuld, wenn mir künftig mein Kaffee am Morgen nicht mehr schmeckt", sagte Snape anklagend.

„Was habe ich da nur angerichtet?", gurrte McGonagall.

„Heimtückisches Biest!", brummte Snape.

„Und wenn ich verspreche, dir beim Kaffeerühren nicht zuzusehen?", fragte McGonagall versöhnlich.

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass ich dann daran denke, dass du denkst, was du nicht denken sollst", sagte Snape mürrisch.

„Für diesen Satz hättest du zweifelsohne jedem Schüler den Kopf abgerissen", sagte McGonagall grinsend.

„Das was ich, ...was wir hier getan haben, war eine überwältigende, wundervolle Erfahrung für mich", fuhr sie plötzlich wieder ernst fort, „die ich sorgsam in meinem Herzen bewahren werde. Ich bin dir wirklich zutiefst dankbar – zum Einen dafür, dass du mich als Versuchsperson akzeptiert hast, aber vor allem dafür, dass du bei mir geblieben bist, und für alles, was du mir ...gegeben hast. Danke, Severus!"

„Ich danke _dir_, Minerva!", sagte Snape leise.

„Auch dafür, dass ich dir sämtliche Geheimnisse aus der Nase gezogen habe?", fragte McGonagall schmunzelnd.

„Hatte ich erwähnt, dass ich vorhabe, einen kleinen Gedächtszauber bei dir anzuwenden, ehe du meine Räume wieder verlässt", fragte Snape beiläufig, „nichts Aufregendes – nur ein paar unnütze Daten löschen."

„Träum weiter, mein Lieber!", sagte McGonagall und sah ihn mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln an.

„Wenn das so ist, sollten wir den Erinnerungen an heute Nacht noch ein paar weitere hinzufügen, ehe du noch auf die Idee kommst, mich weiter auszufragen", sagte Snape samtig und zog sie mit einer nachdrücklichen Bewegung an sich.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_(Ein Kapitelchen kommt noch)_

_Diesmal keine Macho-Frage! Ihr wisst ja, wie sehr ich mich über Reviwes freue! _;)


	12. Chapter 12, Epilog

_So ihr Lieben – auf zum Endspurt! _

_Ich möchte mich noch einmal herzlich bei allen Lesern für ihr Interesse bedanken, vor allem bei den mitteilsamen, die mich mit ihren wunderbaren Reviews so großartig unterstützt haben. Ihr seid toll!_ :D

**Kapitel 12**

Die Vögel hatten – bis auf einen besonders schlafgestörten Piepmatz - noch nicht zu singen begonnen und der fast unsichtbare Streifen des Morgenlichts war am Horizont noch mehr zu erahnen als zu sehen, als Minerva McGonagall erwachte.

Einen kurzen Moment lang blickte sie irritiert auf den fremden Betthimmel über sich, bevor ihr schlagartig klar wurde, wo sie sich befand.

Verdammt! Sie hatte doch nicht einschlafen wollen!

Als ihr zudem doch bewusst wurde, dass wohl schon der Morgen graute, seufzte sie verzweifelt und schlug gleich darauf entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund - gerade rechtzeitig um den Ton wenigstens noch etwas zu dämpfen.

Sie nahm die Hand wieder weg und betrachtete sie. Eine durchaus elegante Hand mit langen feingliedrigen, aber kräftigen Fingern. Eine Hand, über die sich tausende von kleinen Fältchen zogen und auf der die Haut nicht mehr so gespannt, sondern schon etwas locker die Knochen bedeckte. Die Hand einer alten Frau!

Langsam, um dabei nur ja kein Geräusch zu verursachen, drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite.

Severus schien noch zu schlafen. Er lag, das Gesicht der Türe zugewandt, mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Sein Körper hob und senkte sich leicht im gleichmäßigen Rhythmus seiner Atemzüge.

McGonagall ließ ihren Blick über seinen Rücken wandern, der von der Bettdecke nur unzureichend bedeckt wurde. Dabei stieß sie auf ein paar Spuren, die sie wohl gestern im Eifer des Gefechts dort hinterlassen hatte. Sie widerstand dem Impuls, mit den Fingerspitzen zärtlich über diese Stellen zu streichen und schob sich behutsam und leise zur Bettkante, wo sie sich schließlich vorsichtig aufsetzte.

Sie suchte mit den Augen den Raum ab, um ihre Kleidung zu orten und entdeckte sie zu ihrer Verwunderung auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett und ordentlich zusammen gelegt, anstatt – wie sie erwartet hatte – auf einem wilden Haufen oder gar im Raum verstreut. Nach einen kleinen dankbaren Blick über die Schulter stand sie mit äußerster Vorsicht auf, um ein etwaiges Quietschen der Bettfedern zu vermeiden.

Als ihr dies gelungen war, begann sie sich anzukleiden.

Sie bemühte sich nach Kräften, nicht daran zu denken, das sie wohl nie mehr in diesen Raum zurückkehren würde, als sie kurz darauf um das Bett herumschlich – immer mit Blick auf den schlafenden Mann, der darin lag, um auf ein eventuelles Erwachen schnell reagieren zu können.

Er rührte sich jedoch nicht und nach einem letzten wehmütigen Blick auf sein Gesicht, das im Schlaf entspannt, ja fast unschuldig wirkte, verließ sie den Raum und huschte durch den Wohnraum, um zum Badezimmer zu gelangen. Sie musste unbedingt wissen, wie sie aussah, ehe sie durch die Flure von Hogwarts zurück in ihre eigenen vier Wände lief.

Zögerlich näherte sie sich dem Spiegel, der über dem Waschbecken hing. Dann machte sie einen entschlossenen Schritt nach vorne und starrte zunächst in das Becken. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und hob den Blick.

Eine alte Frau sah ihr aus dem Spiegel skeptisch entgegen – nicht uralt, aber alt. Auch wenn die Falten in ihrem Gesicht deutlich weniger tief waren, als vor dem Experiment und ihr Haar weniger graue Fäden aufwies und zudem glänzte wie Rabengefieder – sie war alt. Außerdem blickte ihr Spiegelbild reichlich melancholisch drein.

McGonagall seufzte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. So konnte das nicht weiter gehen. Sie musste sich damit abfinden, dass diese wundersame Verjüngung nur ein kleines Zwischenspiel in ihrem Leben gewesen war.

Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und versuchte es mit einem Lächeln. Schon viel besser! Und es waren immerhin mindestens zehn Jahre, die der Trank letztendlich weggeschummelt hatte – ob diese Wirkung anhalten würde, blieb allerdings dahingestellt.

Körperlich fühlte sie sich sehr gut. Die früher schon fast chronischen Schmerzen in den Gelenken waren verschwunden – vor allem ihr Nacken, der extrem zu Verkrampfungen tendierte, war wunderbar beweglich und entspannt.

Dafür hatte sie weiter südlich leichte Schmerzen – was ja auch kein Wunder war, nach dieser wilden Nacht – ein Umstand, der ihr ein Grinsen entlockte.

Mit nun schon fast wieder fröhlich blitzenden Augen verabschiedete sie sich von ihrem Spiegelbild und verließ das Badezimmer.

Zurück im Wohnzimmer, trat sie an den Rattenkäfig.

Paula lag selig schlummernd auf dem Stroh, während der ehemalige Mäuserich etwas weiter entfernt saß, ein Stückchen Apfel zwischen den Vorderpfoten hielt und sie mit seinen kleinen schwarzen Knopfaugen anstarrte – vorwurfsvoll, wie McGonagall fand.

„Mach mir bloß keine Vorhaltungen", sagte sie leise zu der falschen Ratte, „schließlich habe ich dir zu einem heißen One Night Stand verholfen. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf das Tier, das schon in eine Maus zurückverwandelt war, ehe es auch nur ansatzweise in Deckung gehen konnte.

McGonagall öffnete den Käfig und hob die Maus heraus, die aufgrund des sehr komplexen und raffinierten Zauberspruches nicht einmal daran dachte, sie zu beißen.

„Du bist vermutlich die einzige Maus weit und breit, die behaupten kann eine Ratte gevögelt zu haben", sagte McGonagall lächelnd als sie das Tier auf den Boden setzte.

Der Mäuserich warf ihr einen letzten verwirrten Blick zu und verschwand hinter dem Bücherschrank.

„Mach's gut Maus!", sagte McGonagall. „Tschüß Paula!" Sie zwinkerte der schlafenden Ratte zu. „Man sieht sich!"

McGonagall hatte schon die Klinke der Wohnungstür in der Hand, als sie noch einmal kehrt machte und zum Schlafzimmer zurück ging. Sie brachte es einfach nicht über sich, zu gehen, ohne noch einmal einen Blick auf ihn zu werfen.

Vorsichtig und leise öffnete sie die Türe einen Spalt breit. Snape lag immer noch in unveränderter Position schlafend auf dem Bett.

McGonagall blieb eine Weile stehen und ließ dieses Bild auf sich wirken. Er sah so jung und so verletzlich aus, wie er da lag – ein erheblicher Unterschied zu dem mürrischen strengen Mann, der er in wenigen Stunden wieder sein würde. Aber auch dies würde sie in Zukunft wohl mit anderen Augen sehen, denn dass seine Persönlichkeit auch noch ganz andere Facetten barg, wusste sie ja nun aus eigener Erfahrung.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Severus!", flüsterte sie, bevor sie behutsam die Türe zuzog.

Kaum, dass diese geschlossen war, öffnete Snape die Augen.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Minerva!", sagte er leise.

Er drehte sich um und vergrub das Gesicht in dem Kissen auf dem sie gelegen war und in dem noch der verführerische Duft ihres Haars haftete.

---

Am kommenden Tag schafften sie es, sich aus dem Weg zu gehen, bis sie schließlich am Abend an Dumbledores Krankenbett aufeinander trafen.

Der alte Mann lag bereits seit drei Tagen auf der Krankenstation, da Madame Pomfrey das Risiko ihn alleine zu lassen für zu groß erklärt hatte. McGonagall und Snape hatten ihn mehr oder weniger gezwungen, dieser Anordnung Folge zu leisten, was die Laune des sonst so geduldigen Schulleiters allerdings rapide verschlechtert hatte.

Auch jetzt sah er McGonagall trotzig entgegen, als sie die Krankenstation betrat.

„Und? Wie geht es meiner Schule?", fragte er bitter, als sie an sein Bett trat.

McGonagall wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als Snape den Raum betrat.

„Minerva, Albus!" Snape nickte leicht. Er vermied es, McGonagall länger anzusehen als nötig und auch sie senkte den Blick, kaum das sie ihn zurückgegrüßt hatte.

„Severus, ich hoffe, du bringst gute Neuigkeiten", sagte Dumbledore flehend. Die Verzweiflung in der Stimme ihres alten Freundes schnitt McGonagall tief ins Herz. Seit dieser heimtückische Fluch, den er sich bei der Zerstörung von Voldemorts Horkruxen zugezogen hatte, ihn Stück für Stück auffraß war er einfach nicht mehr der Selbe. Sie wollte den alten Albus Dumbledore zurück, der den Menschen, mit denen er sprach Hoffnung gab, anstatt selbst darum zu betteln.

„Ich hatte teilweise Erfolg mit der letzten Rezeptur", sagte Snape belegt. „Wenn der Langzeiteffekt, des Tranks auch nur annähernd so drastisch ist, wie die unmittelbare Wirkung, können wir dir vielleicht endlich helfen."

Dumbledores dankbarer Blick und die demütige Geste mit der er nun Snapes Hand mit seiner eigenen, gesunden ergriff, ließ den Zaubertränkemeister unruhig werden.

McGonagall befreite ihn aus dieser Situation, indem sie Dumbledore beruhigend ihre Hand auf den Arm legte.

„Du wirst wieder gesund werden, Albus!", sagte sie und strahlte den alten Mann an, als er sich ihr zuwandte.

„Für so viel Euphorie ist es zu früh", sagte Snape gepresst. „Wir müssen erst noch abwarten..."

„Ich habe aber keine Zeit mehr zu warten!", sagte Dumbledore und sah Snape durchdringend an. „Ich sterbe, Severus! Wenn nur die geringste Chance besteht, dass mir dein Trank hilft, dann werde ich sie auch nutzen."

„Und wenn er dich umbringt?", knurrte Snape.

„Dann hat er dem Schicksal nur ein wenig Arbeit abgenommen", sagte Dumbledore. „Mein Entschluss steht fest - ich werde das Zeug heute noch schlucken!"

„Heute schon?", sagte Snape entsetzt. „Albus, das ist nicht..."

„Lass es ihn tun, Severus!", sagte plötzlich McGonagall.

„Minerva, ich glaube nicht, dass du...", begann Snape ungehalten.

„Ich weiß, dass es richtig ist", sagte McGonagall ruhig. „Ich weiß es einfach. Manchmal muss man sich auf sein Bauchgefühl verlassen."

„Bauchgefühl?", brauste Snape auf und sah sie scharf an, wandte sich jedoch sofort wieder ab, als sie ihm ebenfalls in die Augen sah.

Dumbledore ließ seinen Blick aufmerksam zwischen den beiden hin und her wandern.

„Ihr duzt euch? Dann scheint ihr ja einmal tatsächlich _zusammengearbeitet_ zu haben", sagte er anerkennend. „Wenigstens hat es sich dahingehend gelohnt, dass ich schon halb den Löffel abgegeben habe."

„Unsinn!", murmelte McGonagall. Einen Moment lang sah sie aus, wie ein ertapptes Schulmädchen und auch Snape schien etwas verlegen zu sein.

„Erzähl mir von dem Trank, Severus", sagte Dumbledore schmunzelnd. „An wem hast du ihn ausprobiert?"

„An mir und an Paula", antwortete McGonagall an seiner Stelle.

„DU warst das Versuchskaninchen?", sagte Dumbledore überrascht. „Wie hast du IHN dazu gebracht, DAS zuzulassen?", fragte Dumbledore und machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Snape.

„Ich habe ihn dazu gezwungen", sagte McGonagall gelassen.

„Du hast mich wirklich würdig vertreten, meine Liebe", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd.

Snape schnaubte verächtlich.

„Und wer ist Paula?", fragte Dumbledore weiter.

„Eine Ratte", fauchte Snape.

Snape schilderte Dumbledore in kurzen Zügen, wie das Experiment verlaufen war, wobei er gewisse Vorkommnisse wohlweislich ausließ.

Dumbledore warf McGonagall einen neugierigen Blick zu.

„Und wie fühlst du dich jetzt, Minerva?", fragte er und unterzog sie einer eingehenden Musterung.

„Hervorragend!", sagte McGonagall.

„Du siehst tatsächlich sehr ...erholt aus", sagte Dumbledore erfreut.

„Erholt ist nicht ganz das richtige Wort", sagte McGonagall und konnte sich dabei einen kleinen Seitenblick auf Snape nicht verkneifen, „aber ich fühle mich so lebendig wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Die Gelenkschmerzen sind wie weggeblasen und ich fühle mich kräftig und irgendwie ...energiegeladen."

„Das ist doch wunderbar", sagte Dumbledore, dem die Hoffnung auf Heilung, die er schon fast aufgegeben hatte, neuen Elan zu verleihen schien. „Und du hast dich wirklich um die Hälfte verjüngt?"

„Ja, das habe ich!", sagte McGonagall.

„Ich kann mich noch gut erinnern, wie du damals ausgesehen hast", sagte Dumbledore versonnen, „du warst einfach umwerfend!"

„Danke Albus!", sagte McGonagall lächelnd und sah ihren alten Freund liebevoll an.

Amüsiert nahm Dumbledore zur Kenntnis, dass Snape scheinbar mit äußerster Konzentration versuchte, Löcher in den Boden zu starren.

„Also, Severus – heute Abend!", riss Dumbledore ihn aus seiner Erstarrung. „Mein Entschluss steht fest. Bringst du mir den Trank nachher vorbei? Nach dem Abendessen? Ich denke, ich werde am besten hier auf der Krankenstation bleiben, dann kann Poppy das Ganze mitüberwachen."

Es war Dumbledore schleierhaft, wieso die Gesichtszüge seines Tränkemeisters bei der Erwähnung der Krankenschwester entgleisten.

„Es wäre vermutlich besser, wir machen das in deinem Quartier", sprang McGonagall helfend ein. „Ich werde bei dir bleiben, Albus!"

„Und ich in Rufbereitschaft!", sagte Snape, der sich einigermaßen wieder gefasst zu haben schien. „Wenn es nötig ist, kann ich innerhalb von Sekunden über den Kamin zu euch kommen."

Dumbledore sah Snape überrascht an, aber McGonagall ließ ihm keine Zeit, Fragen zu stellen.

„Ich werde dich nach dem Abendessen hier abholen und in dein Quartier bringen", sagte sie energisch. „Bei der Gelegenheit erzähle ich dir dann auch etwas über die Nebenwirkungen, die es ratsam erscheinen lassen, die Sache NICHT auf der Krankenstation durchzuziehen."

„Gut, wie ihr meint!", sagte Dumbledore ergeben, der wohl aus Erfahrung wusste, dass es nicht viel Sinn hatte, sie weiter ausfragen zu wollen.

McGonagall und Snape verließen gemeinsam den Krankenflügel. Eine Weile liefen sie stumm und stur geradeaus blickend nebeneinander her.

„Ich werde es ihm nicht erzählen", brach McGonagall schließlich das Schweigen.

„Er wird es trotzdem wissen", sagte Snape düster.

„Das befürchte ich allerdings auch", sagte McGonagall, und obwohl Snape sie nicht ansah, wusste er, dass sie dabei lächelte.

„Es ist zu früh – wir hätten noch warten sollen", griff Snape das vorige Streitthema wieder auf. „Du hast zu voreilige Schlüsse gezogen."

„Wie geht es Paula?", fragte McGonagall, anstatt auf seinen Vorwurf einzugehen.

„Der geht es soweit gut", sagte Snape ungehalten.

„Ihr geht es also gut und mir geht es auch gut – deine beiden Versuchskaninchen erfreuen sich bester Gesundheit – was willst du mehr, Severus?", sagte McGonagall.

„Das kann sich genauso schnell wieder ändern", orakelte Snape.

„Du alter Pessimist!", sagte McGonagall tadelnd. „Ich würde sagen, wir erörtern dieses Thema morgen beim Tee." Zum ersten Mal, seit sie sich an diesem Abend getroffen hatten, sah sie ihn direkt und herausfordernd an. „Und danach kann ich dir auch noch gleich berichten, wie der Trank auf Albus gewirkt hat. Na – was sagst du dazu?"

„Beim Tee!", knurrte Snape und verdrehte die Augen. „Geht das jetzt schon los!"

---

Als Snape später am Abend an der Tür zu Dumbledores Quartier klopfte, öffnete ihm McGonagall.

Er drückte ihr wortlos eine gefüllte Phiole in die Hand.

„Danke!", sagte McGonagall.

„Und? Hast du ihn vorgewarnt, was auf ihn zukommt?", fragte Snape leise.

„Ja, das habe ich!", sagte McGonagall.

„Willst du nicht rein kommen, Severus?", ertönte Dumbledores Stimme hinter McGonagalls Rücken aus dem Zimmer.

Sie öffnete die Tür etwas weiter und gab den Blick frei auf den wuchtigen und reichverzierten Ohrensessel in dem Dumbledore saß.

Der wissende Gesichtsausdruck und die mühsam unter Kontrolle gehaltene, aber eindeutig äußerst amüsierte Miene des Schulleiters gab Snape den Rest.

„Nein danke!", sagte er barsch und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Du hältst dich bereit, zu erscheinen, falls etwas schief geht?", fragte McGonagall.

„Ja!", sagte Snape knapp.

„Unangemeldet im Kamin zu erscheinen, würde ich dir allerdings nicht empfehlen", sagte McGonagall und betrachtete versonnen ihre Fingernägel.

„Ich kann mich beherrschen", sagte Snape säuerlich. „Pass auf, das er sich nicht überanstrengt – er ist wesentlich älter als du und schwer angeschlagen."

„Ich werde aufpassen!", versprach McGonagall.

„...und pass auch auf, dass DU dich nicht überanstrengst", fügte er mit einem dezent boshaften Unterton hinzu.

„Verschwinde!", sagte McGonagall grinsend.

-ENDE-

---

**Epilog**

Dumbledore nahm den Zaubertrank von Snape insgesamt sieben mal im Abstand von wenigen Tagen. Der Zustand seines Armes hatte sich bereits nach der ersten Einnahme so gravierend gebessert, dass Madame Pomfrey vor Freude ganz außer sich war, als sie das Ergebnis zu Gesicht bekam, was sie dann doch weitgehend damit versöhnte, dass sie bei der Verabreichung nicht anwesend sein durfte.

Allerdings ließ die Wirkung des Trankes mit der Zeit erheblich nach, so als ob der Körper nach und nach dagegen immun würde. Bei der letzten Verabreichung war die verjüngende Wirkung bei Dumbledore nicht mehr äußerlich sichtbar, er fühlte sich lediglich ein wenig frischer und kräftiger. Sein Arm war zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch nahezu völlig geheilt – nur die frisch nachgewachsene, rosa Haut ließ seinen früheren Zustand noch erahnen.

Ob bei Dumbledore die selben Nebenwirkungen aufgetreten waren, wie bei McGonagall, darüber schwieg sich selbige hartnäckig aus, sosehr Snape auch versuchte, ihr diese Information beim gemeinsamen Teetrinken zu entlocken.

McGonagall und Snape kamen nach ein paar Anlaufschwierigkeiten gut miteinander aus, obwohl – oder vielleicht gerade WEIL – sie nie über ihre gemeinsame Nacht sprachen. Auch wenn sie sich immer noch gegenseitig gerne mit verbalen Spitzen auf Trab hielten, war trotzdem zu merken, dass eine Art tieferes Verständnis zwischen den beiden herrschte.

Nachdem die Einnahme des Zaubertranks bei Dumbledore mit einem sehr zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis beendet worden war, stellt Snape die Forschung an diesem Projekt vorläufig ein.

---

Eines Tages, als McGonagall flotten Schrittes ihre Räumlichkeiten verlassen wollte, konnte sie gerade noch verhindern, Hals über Kopf über einen Gegenstand zu fallen, der vor ihrer Türe abgestellt worden war.

Es war Paulas Käfig, mitsamt einer etwas verstört dreinblickenden Paula.

Von da ab wohnte diese bei McGonagall, was ihr sehr gut zu gefallen schien – Snape war wohl nicht gerade der perfekte Gastgeber für eine Ratte gewesen.

Als McGonagall nach einigen Tagen das Stroh in Paulas Käfig komplett erneuerte, stieß sie auf ein kleines schwarzes Kästchen, das im hintersten Eck des Käfigs verborgen gewesen war.

Sorgfältig befreite sie die Oberfläche vom Stroh und öffnete das Kästchen. Es war mit schwarzem Samt ausgeschlagen und in seiner Mitte lag eine kleine Phiole, deren Inhalt grünschillernd und verführerisch schimmerte.

Ein strahlendes Lächeln erschien auf Minerva McGonagalls Gesicht – und allein dieses Lächeln ließ sie bereits um einige Jahre jünger aussehen.

ooo

_So – das war's! Ich hoffe, ihr hattet beim Lesen dieser Geschichte genauso viel Spaß, wie ich beim Schreiben._ :D

_An alle lieben, aber bisher stillen Leser – das wär' doch der ideale Augenblick um auch mal auf den Review-Button zu klicken, oder?_ ;)

_Wie ich den letzten Reviews entnehmen konnte, sind ein paar von euch ja traurig, dass die Geschichte schon zu Ende ist – euch verweise ich jetzt, ganz schamlos Eigenwerbung machend, auf meine nächste Story, die demnächst losgeht. Die ist mit Hermine! Irgendjemand hier, der auf SS/HG steht?_ :D

_Macht's gut und viele liebe Grüße,_

_Chrissi_


End file.
